The Guardian of Azkaban 3: In Service of the Order
by alterguild
Summary: OotP rewrite, character insert, third in series. Esdras Demnin returns to Hogwarts to face his greatest challenge yet. Can he survive a diabolical inquisitor, open revolt on Azkaban, and the rise of the Dark Lord himself? Reviews appreciated. KBOC
1. Unauthorized Action

That's right, everyone! I talked about it and now I've delivered, this is the third book in the Guardian of Azkaban series, telling the story of Esdras Demnin in his third year at Hogwarts as a sixth year student. For those of you not familiar with my work, I request that you read my first two Guardian of Azkaban stories; it'll give you all the background you need. While you're there, review it, too.

Remember, like the HP books themselves, if you start in the middle, you're going to be confused about a few things. And a last word of warning, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP

* * *

That said, I proudly present to you… 

The Guardian of Azkaban

Book 3: In Service of the Order

* * *

Chapter 1 – Unauthorized Action 

Admiral Esdras Demnin of the Azkaban Guard was starting to get used to these relaxing summers. The three hundred fourteen year old Dementor, formerly a well known workaholic, had finally stopped putting in overtime hours and was now spending his off days in Kilmarnock, Scotland. The significance of this charming city and its surrounding countryside was that it was the home of his girlfriend of almost two years, Katie Bell, a mortal. And the reason behind a Dementor having a mortal girlfriend was incredibly simple in the magical world; Esdras Demnin was a Dementor animagus who could take human form.

The two had begun a friendship two school years earlier on the Hogwarts Express heading to school at the start of their fourth year. After a brief rough period when Esdras' true nature as a Dementor was revealed, they became inseparable. The events of those two years at school only served to reaffirm the strength of their relationship as they dealt with the escaped Azkaban prisoner Sirius Black, facing each other from opposite sides of the Quidditch pitch, Esdras' participation in the Triwizard Tournament, an overly amorous Veela, yet another escaped Azkaban prisoner, Barty Crouch, Jr., and the OWL exams. Currently, they were the closest they had ever been, having literally been joined at the soul at the end of the last school year, a procedure which allowed Katie absolute invulnerability to Esdras' terrible Dementor powers.

Yet the pair lived in a ray of sunshine in a steadily darkening world. Both knew the threat that was all around them, with the last year bringing the terrible news that the Dark Lord Voldemort had again risen. It would only be a matter of time before all out war was again declared. However, the Dementor had chosen his side. As rightful king of all Azkaban, Esdras Demnin and all his immediate subordinates had accepted membership in the Order of the Phoenix, the secret organization pledged to fight Voldemort at every turn.

This evening, though, Esdras had managed to get off work early and had made his way from Azkaban to Kilmarnock as quickly as possible. Yet to an observer standing on the road looking towards the house, no activity could be seen. Entering the house, one would see the remains of a delicious dinner lying in the kitchen, the warming charms still active on the dish that held the Beef Wellington. Likewise, in the dining room, the remains of a luscious dessert sat at the two set places. The candles had long since burnt down in their holders, a measure of how long the space had been deserted.

No, no one was inside these rooms at Bellmont, the comfortable Kilmarnock home of the Bell family. One would have to go upstairs and into a decidedly feminine bedroom to find any hint of activity. For there, nestled between the sheets, lay both Esdras and Katie. The mortal had her eyes closed as she rested comfortably against the Dementor's shoulder. "I'm glad mom and dad are on their second honeymoon."

Esdras chuckled softly, opening his glowing green eyes to stare at the ceiling. "I'm glad your brother finally moved out. I doubt he'd have voluntarily left the house if I told him I was planning to cook you dinner."

Katie smiled and snuggled in closer. "True. He would have been watching you like a hawk and I doubt you'd have gotten past the staircase with me."

Shaking his head slowly, Esdras floated out of bed and reached down for his cloak. He glided slowly to the window and smirked. "Thank the gods for small miracles, then." He sighed. "We've been busy for a while, it's already dark out."

The Dementor was greeted with a feminine giggle. "Well, that's all your fault…not like I'm complaining, mind you."

Esdras leaned happily against the window frame. For not the first time in his life, he laughed to himself about the lecture he had received in secondary school about what had been politely called 'Consequence Avoidance Spells'. Apparently, such lessons were equally common at Hogwarts around the third year. The pair had been putting their lessons to the test of late, with a surprising amount of enthusiasm. Shaking his head happily and gazing out into the night he was surprised to see, with his Dementor eyes, a glowing form flying at high speed, and it seemed to be getting closer. He looked over his shoulder. "Katie, come look at this."

Katie groaned and pulled herself out of bed, wrapping herself in the sheet as she came. "What are you looking at? Oh…" It was obvious she saw the same thing. "It looks like a Patronus. And it's getting closer."

The Dementor backed slowly away from the window. "That's what I was afraid of."

It only took a few seconds, but the Patronus slammed into the side of the house and appeared within the bedroom, ripping the mortal form from Esdras' Dementor frame and forcing him against the wall. Now in the same room with it, both Dementor and mortal could tell that it was a glowing silver phoenix. However, the silver beast did not attack. Instead, it simply opened its mouth and spoke in Azkabaaner with the wizened voice of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "_Esdras, I'm sorry to interrupt your evening with Katie, but I have an urgent mission for you. Harry has been attacked by Dementors and was forced to defend himself by casting a Patronus. I am currently dealing with the Ministry in regards to disciplinary actions and need you to oversee his protection. While other Order members are on guard, you are best suited to deal with Dementors in the event of another attack. Proceed with all due hast to his house at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Be advised that his guardians are severely opposed to magic._"

With its message delivered, the glowing phoenix abruptly disappeared. Katie, who at the first words spoken in Dumbledore's voice had jumped over the bed and hidden, poked her head back out. "Harry's in trouble?"

Esdras tossed off his cloak and began digging around the room for his scattered mortal clothing. "Apparently, and it must be serious if Dumbledore sent his Patronus out. That's reserved for Order use only." He smirked as he pulled his pants out from under the bed. "And don't worry, the Patronus just relays a message. Dumbledore wouldn't actually be able to see you."

Katie blushed and nodded as she rose up from behind the bed and began to gather up her clothes. "This is your first mission as a member of the Order of the Phoenix, how exciting!"

The Dementor looked coolly at her, reading where she was about to take the conversation. "Yes, my first mission. Not yours. Don't you dare think you're coming along. You're only immune to one Dementor, and that's me. If there's another attack attempt, you're as vulnerable as Harry."

The mortal glared, pulling her shirt down and smoothing it out. "I'm not that weak. Besides, I can speak Azkabaaner and am bonded to the rightful king of Azkaban. They'd be fools to attack me."

Esdras groaned. "If they carried out an unauthorized action like this, I don't think they'd care if you were bonded to me or not." He turned his attention to her and sighed at the pitiful look she had on her face. "Don't do this to me, Katie. It's not safe for you and what would your parents say to me if they found out I took you into a potentially dangerous situation like this?"

Katie shrugged. "Nothing if they don't find out." She narrowed her eyes at the Dementor. "Now you listen to me. Harry will need all the support he can get. You know as well as I do that he's still not over what happened in the maze during the Triwizard Tournament so I am going to go and make sure he's okay whether you help me or not."

They held their respective glares for a few moments before Esdras sighed and turned away. "Fine, but we treat this as a military operation. You're under my command and follow my orders. Is that clear, soldier?"

The mortal smiled sweetly, pleased to have her way. "Yes, my darling Lord Admiral."

Esdras secured his cloak and looked firmly to her. "Good, now hurry up. I want to make a quick stop before we go to Harry. I think he'll be fine for a few more minutes."

* * *

Tactically speaking, Esdras was not a fan of blindly Apparating into an unknown area with wand and Glaive drawn. Many soldiers, muggle, mortal, magical, and Dementor, better than him had gotten killed by using such a tactic. However, with time against him, there was no better way to go. The pair appeared directly on the front stoop of 4 Privet Drive with Katie carefully protected behind Esdras as they both faced out towards the road. Esdras, in Dementor form and invisible to muggles, carried the ten foot tall platinum Glaive of Silence and swung it in a slow arc, looking for any possible attackers or signs of impending attack. To his surprise and relief, all was clear. 

When he finally turned, Katie looked up at him and shrugged. "What now?"

Sheathing the Glaive and looking at the front door, he paused to scratch his hood. "Dumbledore said that his guardians are against magic, so I guess we should ring the doorbell."

However, their carefully constructed plan was disrupted by a barely muffled shout coming from inside the house. "REMEMBER MY LAST, PETUNIA!"

Esdras' hood went wide in surprise and he drew his wand. "Alohamora!" The lock clicked open and Esdras opened the door, leading the charge into the muggle household with wand drawn. He reached the kitchen and stopped, the pile of smoking ash on the kitchen table was an obvious sign that the shouting had simply been a Howler. Otherwise, the scene before him was surprisingly normal. Four mortals, two adults and two children, stood around the kitchen table. Both of the children looked pale, which Esdras quickly attributed to Dementor exposure.

Esdras calmly took his mortal form, appearing out of thin air to the three shocked muggles. He smiled brightly, given the circumstances. "Hello, Harry. Dumbledore suggested that we should look in on you." He observed his friend closely. "You need chocolate."

The Dementor tossed the mortal a chocolate bar from within his cloak right as the bulky form of Vernon Dursley came to stand between him and the other mortals. "Get out of my house and take Harry with you. We'll have none of your kind running about."

The female, however, shook her head. "No, Vernon. Harry has to stay."

Shocked, he turned away from Esdras. "What?"

Esdras took this distraction to be as good a time as any to talk to someone who actually knew what was going on and herded Katie over to the other side of the table to stand beside Harry. "Lovely people you live with, care to make introductions?"

The scarred mortal smirked, the chocolate had brought the color back to him and he was looking stronger. "My uncle, aunt, and cousin, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley." The Muggles had finally finished their discussion, so Harry nodded to his two friends in turn. "Everyone, this is Katie Bell and Esdras Demnin, he's an admiral in the Azkaban Guard."

Katie smiled her most charming smile. "You have a lovely home, Mrs. Dursley."

Politeness, however, was lost on the Muggles as Vernon rounded the table and took Katie by the arm. "Even if Harry has to stay, you two don't. Now get out of my house."

In a flash, Esdras was hovering in midair, the ten foot long Glaive of Silence drawn from his cloak and the blade pressed against Vernon's neck. Even though the mortal was unable to see the Dementor's royal weapon, he could feel the sharp blade. "I believe you would be well advised to not touch my girlfriend. Ever."

The Muggle released Katie and backed away slowly, taking in the fact that Esdras was hovering a foot off the ground. As Esdras sheathed the Glaive in his sleeve again, he managed to stammer out a response. "What on earth are you?"

The Dementor smiled, his green eyes glowing brightly. "I am a Dementor from Azkaban. I have been sent to protect Harry and figure out why two of my kind attacked him. I can assure you that with me here, you are the safest you could possibly be."

Petunia shook her head violently at this. "Impossible, you can't be a Dementor; we aren't able to see them. And you would be doing horrible things to us. And they are confined to Azkaban."

Esdras shook his head slowly and drew his wand; with a wave he cast his spell. "Allow me to give you the eyes to see me better. Oculis magica." He smirked to the muggle pair. "We have cloaks to inhibit our powers, thank you. And only the prisoners are confined to Azkaban. We're given a bit more freedom."

Slowly and dramatically, Esdras slipped from his animagus form. Soon, he was towering nine feet tall in the quiet suburban kitchen, his hood almost brushing the ceiling. He spread his arms out, causing the edge of his cloak to billow menacingly. As the three Dursleys screamed in terror, Katie merely rolled her eyes. "Show off."

Esdras was surprisingly calm as he floated over to the Dursleys, causing them to back up against the wall. He spoke with a careful, if heavily accented, English. "We will stay the night, Katie and I. We will reluctantly protect you along with Harry. You will not oppose or resist us. I would suggest that you all go to bed and simply avoid us. No harm will come to any of you, you have my word. Now, be gone."

It was almost comical how fast the Dursleys ran for the safety of the upstairs floor. Harry, despite everything that had happened, was laughing softly to himself as he sat at the kitchen table. "I wish I had a picture of that just now."

Katie, however, glared softly at Esdras, who was retaking his human form. "Is that standard operating procedure for confronting Muggles, Lord Admiral?"

Esdras simply shook his head as he ended the Oculis Magica spell. "It is now." He smiled and conjured a small satchel and started pulling things from it. "Now, we're going to forget all about Dementors and the Ministry and everything tonight. I have fish and chips from New Demnin and popcorn and muggle movies! We'll have a party."

Harry, for the first time all evening, perked up slightly. "I've never had a party here before."


	2. The Advanced Guard

Hello, everyone! I hope you made the transition from one story to the next okay. Once again it's Monday, and that means it's time for another chapter. This time, we get to see what happens when you rely on Dementors for transportation services. (Note: look out for the Quicksilver Project!)

Thank you to those who have read, and more thanks to those who have reviewed. To the ever faithful KRP, sometimes the oldest tricks are the best tricks. The Oracle's spell does not affect either's lifespan. The Patronus did nothing to the wall of the house, since it is pure energy, it just passed right through. And the stop was for party supplies, of which you will soon see.

All the rest of y'all ought to review. Your feedback, be it good or bad, helps me become a better writer. So please, tell me what you think.

And my usual notice applies, as always. _Text in italics is in Azkabaaner_, and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Advanced Guard 

It had been a long, long time since Esdras had stayed up all night. But currently he was on a sofa in a well appointed suburban Muggle living room watching some Muggle science fiction movie. Harry was still up, not surprising considering all the stress he had been through but Katie had given up around three in the morning and was currently asleep with her head in Esdras' lap. The Dementor reached for the last of the now stale popcorn and turned to his awake mortal companion. "So, that guy in the black cloak and nifty mask is able to use magic?"

Harry shook his head. "No, it's some sort of galactic power or force or something that only a select number of people can access."

The Dementor blinked for a few seconds. "So it's magic."

The mortal sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "Yes, Esdras, it's magic."

Esdras nodded happily and continued watching the movie. After a while, he lifted his wand and casually flicked it, summoning the sheets of parchment that had been left on the table at the start of the evening. He read through them one by one. "Expelled, hmm? Good thing Dumbledore was looking out for you. The disciplinary hearing should be a joke, though. Self defense all the way. It won't be difficult to figure out who was responsible for the attack, either."

Harry glared. "I want to know exactly what those two Dementors were doing, too. I saw them coming and didn't even think to be concerned, I've gotten so used to your troops around Hogwarts."

The Dementor nodded, absently stroking Katie's hair. "I can guarantee that they weren't my men. With Voldemort alive again, I wouldn't be surprised if they were looking to garner his support. The crowd that opposes the Treaty of Edinburgh has been growing more and more vocal these last few months. I suspect either the Dark Lord is pushing them into action or they're proactively trying to gain his favor."

Sighing and leaning back onto the couch, Harry rubbed his tired eyes. "Do you think it will work?"

Esdras shrugged. "I don't know. I'm still waiting for Voldemort to contact me personally. If he wants control of Azkaban and the Dementors, he's going to need to talk to me." He clenched his free hand, the one not busy with Katie's hair, into a fist. "But he will never have my allegiance."

They were interrupted by a soft tapping at the window. The pair looked up to see a regal looking owl just outside the window. Harry looked cautiously out. "Should I be concerned that we were just talking about Voldemort contacting you?"

The Dementor rolled his eyes and pushed the mortal. "Get the mail, Harry. I'm a little incapacitated right now."

A soft, tired voice came from Esdras' lap. "What time is it, Esdras?"

The Dementor looked over to the clock on the wall. "It's a little after six, Katie." Harry returned and handed a roll of parchment to Esdras, which he opened and read quickly. "And we're free to go. Guards are in place outside and it seems like everything is going to be okay for now. Dumbledore suggests you stay in your room until the Order comes to get you."

The scarred mortal nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. I think I'm pretty much done with this place for the summer."

Katie slowly sat up and stretched. "Thanks for having us over, Harry, even if the circumstances weren't the best."

Harry laughed. "Think nothing of it, and thanks for coming over and bringing food."

Esdras rose and walked with Katie to the front door, Harry following behind them. "No problem, I'm glad we could help you out." Esdras paused and shook Harry's hand before opening the door. "Stay strong and stay calm. We'll get you through this."

Harry watched as the pair walked out the door. Esdras held Katie around the waist and Disapparated them with a double pop. The mortal leaned against the doorjamb, staring out into the suburban jungle. He repeated the Dementor's words. "Stay strong and stay calm."

* * *

High over the Surrey skies, Esdras waited with nine of his most trusted men. Aaron Reaping was on his right. "_I'm surprised you were able to talk Mad Eye out of his flight plan._" 

Esdras nodded. "_You and me both, but he wanted us flying around for two hours in the craziest pattern I have ever seen. Our way is much more direct, and we'll only be in flight for half an hour. Besides, it'll be fun to see how they react._"

The captain laughed softly. "_They're going to kill you for this, Esdras._"

A flash of red sparks flew up from the ground and Esdras motioned for his troops to begin the descent. "_They can try, but I doubt they'll succeed._"

The quick descent led the ten Dementors through the night sky and into a well kept, if dry, muggle backyard. There, waiting for them, were ten mortals. The one in the lead, with single electric blue eye dancing wildly in its socket, was Mad Eye Moody. He approached the Dementors with wand drawn. "Prove that you're Esdras."

Esdras took mortal form and rolled his eyes. "July 12, 1964, you and two other aurors were found drunk and half naked near West Mountain. The reason you gave was…"

Moody put his wand away and grumbled. "That's enough. I believe you. Let's get on with it."

Esdras laughed as the Dementors distributed themselves around the mortals, one for each. He, himself, took a spot beside a small woman with a heart shaped face and violently pink hair. She smiled up at him. "Wotcher, Esdras."

The Dementor smiled brightly. "Hello, Tonks." When everyone was paired up, Esdras got everyone's attention. "Okay, people, this is going to be a simple Azkaban vault lift with freefall to target. The Dementor next to you will explain what you need to know. Everyone try to stay in formation and we'll regroup at fifty thousand meters."

Harry looked over to the admiral. "Wait a minute, Esdras. What are we doing?"

Esdras smiled. "We're going to have a fun little trip, that's all. Now listen to Stephanie and do exactly what she tells you." He watched the pair for a second. When he was satisfied that Harry was obeying the lieutenant, he turned his attention to the young auror at his side. "Okay Tonks, you need to put this cloak on for me. It's a special heat cloak that'll keep you warm at high altitudes. It also has a built in, automatic Bubblehead charm for when the oxygen gets rare and a communications charm so you can talk with everyone."

The pink haired witch nodded and put the cloak on. As she did this, Esdras pulled out another cloak with a series of horizontal silver lines and a longer than normal broom. She looked at both with interest. "What are those for?"

Esdras put on the cloak and his mortal eyes began to glow a vivid yellow. He straddled the broom, motioning for her to join him. The broom was built for two. "The cloak is a Vault cloak; it's made for high speed travel. It's basically an overpowered form of the afterburners we use but built into a cloak. It will accelerate us to a high velocity and take us into the upper levels of the atmosphere. The broom has wind blockers and inertial dampeners so we won't feel the acceleration. But it can only be operated by Dementors, hence why you all are riding piggy back. All you have to do is sit back and enjoy the ride. Once we get to the desired height, we freefall back down." He looked around. "Is everyone ready?"

Around him, Dementors and mortals sat on broomsticks, readily awaiting his order. From beneath his cloak's hood, Moody looked to the admiral. "Of course everyone is ready; let's get this show on the road."

Nodding quickly, Esdras leaned forward and took control of the broom. With a quick tug, he angled it ninety degrees upward. The other Dementors followed suit and sounds of mortal surprise came through the communication link. Esdras smirked slightly. "Aaron, give us a countdown to one."

The voice of the captain came through the hoods. "One."

Anyone watching 4 Privet Drive that night would have seen an amazing sight. Ten columns of shining silver rose from the backyard and rocketed into the sky. Ten Dementors sat astride ten brooms with Vault cloaks firing. Esdras was at the lead of the pack, and struggling to be heard through the communication charm over the screams of the mortals and the roar of the vault engines firing. "Malachi, what is our status?"

Malachi DeCay, the sweep man, who was riding with Hestia Jones, shouted back. "Stand by, Lord Admiral. We're clearing the sound barrier." There was a brief pause before a soft rumbling boom sounded around them and the sound of the vault engines died away. "Speed is now four hundred fifteen meters per second and holding steady. It looks like everyone is doing just fine so far."

Mad Eye Moody shouted through the hoods. "Fine so far? You didn't say anything about this when you told me about this plan, Esdras!"

Esdras laughed brilliantly. "Of course I did, I wrote it all down for you."

Moody screamed back. "I can't read Azkabaaner and you know it!"

The Lord Admiral was saved by Malachi again calling out. "Altitude is eight kilometers. Atmospheric pressure is currently thirty four kilopascals and falling. Bubblehead charms are activating."

A small translucent bubble appeared around the head of each one of the smaller cloaked figures. The mortals, who hadn't had time to notice the rarifying air during the lightning fast ascent, took a moment to breathe easy. The communication charm again came to life, this time with the voice of Remus Lupin. "I suppose this would be a bad time for any of us to mention that we're afraid of heights?"

Aaron's confident laughter answered the ex-professor. "Just don't look down, sir, and you'll do just fine."

A universal constant is that when someone tells a person not to look down, the other person will immediately look down. Every mortal looked down and below them was the amazing panorama of the British Isles spread out below them, with Western Europe off to their left and the curvature of the earth around them. Remus looked down and immediately shot his head skyward. "Oh Merlin, how long do we have to do this for?"

Malachi replied. "Burn time for the Vault cloak is three and a half minutes; it'll cut off automatically when we reach fifty kilometers. Current altitude is eighteen kilometers and the ambient temperature is rising. We're in the stratosphere now."

Esdras made a noise of approval. "Maintain speed and heading. We should be crossing the terminator soon."

It was almost a minute before the ten brooms were bathed in a brilliant light. At that altitude, they had risen to a point where the sun shone over the horizon of the earth and they took back the day they had lost to the night. A few seconds more and Malachi called out. "Vault cloak shut down in three…two…one."

The silver streams of light ceased to flow from the backs of the Dementors and, high above the earth, twenty souls stared down at the planet from which they had just launched themselves away from. Although they were bathed in light, the world below them was cast in darkness, revealing the glowing lights of the muggle cities. They were silent for a moment before Tonks spoke up. "Well, now what do we do?"

Esdras smirked. "We jump."

* * *

Aaron and Esdras watched the rapidly descending Malachi and Stephanie from a distance, each of the four had a mortal clinging onto their back for dear life. The two command officers had removed their hoods so they could speak freely without being heard over the communications charm. The admiral shrugged. "_I think they look quite nice together, personally._" 

Aaron nodded. "_I'm not arguing that, I just think that they're rushing things by moving in together this soon. They haven't even been dating a year._"

Esdras rolled idly, eliciting a startled scream from the pink haired auror with a death grip around his neck. "Damned it, must you do that!"

The Dementor sighed slightly. "Sorry, Tonks." He then returned his attention to his friend. "_I really don't think that's an issue with them. I think they're made for each other._" He looked around. "_How high up do you think we are?_"

The captain looked down and shrugged. "_Three or four miles, maybe. We ought to start getting ready._"

The admiral nodded and flipped his hood back up to take command of the descent to headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. "Okay everyone, look sharp. We're in Heathrow airspace so watch for muggle airplanes. Line yourselves up for headquarters approach."

A chorus of affirmative responses echoed through the hood as they continued their fast descent towards the glowing jewel of London. As the distance quickly ticked away and the ground started to get closer, the mortals began to tighten their grips around their rides. Finally, at the last minute, the Dementors pulled up, skimming low along the River Thames and kicking up an icy spray behind them. Finally, they pulled up to fly over the buildings of the city, decreasing their speed until they came to rest over a rather ratty looking street. They didn't even pause to set down on the ground, as time and secrecy was of the essence. Esdras and Tonks, the first ones through the door to 12 Grimmauld Place, held it open while the other pairs passed through. At the end of the line were Stephanie and Harry, the latter still clutching a sheet of parchment with Dumbledore's handwriting stating their location and letting Harry into the Fidelius Charm.

There was absolute silence as Esdras closed the door, then a collective sigh of relief. Everyone made hushing motions to Harry who, though confused, nodded and remained quiet. The Dementors began to set their passengers on the ground and Esdras released Tonks with a smile. She smiled back and walked away, and promptly tripped over the hideous troll foot umbrella stand that decorated the hallway. The racket brought forth a horrible scream from the hall. "Blood traitors! How dare you defile my ancient house with your…"

Her words were cut off by a vicious hiss. Esdras, in Dementor form, along with the other nine Dementors, had moved to stand in front of the source of the screaming, a picture of a very old, very angry looking woman. The Lord Admiral drew back his hood and leaned against the frame. "Now Mrs. Black, we've had this discussion before. No one wants to see or hear you. Why do you persist?"

The once fearsome screams turned to a fearful whisper. "Go away…horrible creatures. Get out of my house."

The curtains surrounding the portrait were trying to close, but Aaron and Malachi were holding them open. Esdras looked around and shrugged, his native accent thick in his voice. "We're not going anywhere. We like it here. And if you're smart and want to stay alive on your ugly little canvas, you'll learn when to shut up."

The captain and commander of the Thirteenth Infantry closed the curtains abruptly and the Dementors floated calmly into the downstairs kitchen. Only there did they let out a deep, whispering laugh. It was seconds before they were herded around the table and seated between the mortals already there by a bustling redheaded figure who handed out bowls of stew. Esdras sighed softly. "Mrs. Weasley, you really don't have to do all this for us."

The matriarch of the Wesley clan smiled and gave a dismissive wave. "Nonsense, you all do so much for us around here, it's only fair that I do a little for you all. Now eat up, there's plenty, even for your appetites." She patted Aaron on the back and smiled when he turned his hood to face her. "Christine called while you were out; she wanted you to pick up some things before you went back to the island. She left a list."

Aaron sighed and nodded. "It'll have to wait until after the meeting. I hope it wasn't anything important."

Mrs. Weasley handed over the list written by the captain's wife. "Just some groceries." She then turned and placed a piece of parchment in front of Esdras. "And she sent this along for you, dear. It apparently arrived at Azkaban just after you left this morning."

Esdras, in mortal form, smiled and opened the parchment. As his glowing green eyes scanned the document, he went from a smile to a frown to a glare. He put down the letter and leaned back in his chair. All mortal eyes and Dementor hoods were upon him. "It's official. Lord Voldemort has requested an alliance."


	3. Meeting of the Minds

Well, it's Friday, and that means it's time again for another chapter. This time, we see how you can use legal loopholes to deal with the Dark Lord.

Thank you to those who have read, and even more thanks to those who have reviewed. To our newcomer buffalo1, you're going to love what happens. To the ever faithful KRP, yup, they were watching Star Wars. Also, Hestia was part of the Advance Guard. Moody should learn Azkabaaner, but I think his personality is more one that thinks that Dementors should learn English. And as for the freefall, why not? The mortal cloaks weren't Quicksilvers, just regular cloaks with added spells, but a mortal wearing a Quicksilver configured for mortal use would gain the eye color change. I figure the trip took approximately 20 minutes: a 3.5 minute Vault cloak burst to 50 km (including acceleration and deceleration time), one minute sightseeing, and a 15.5 minute freefall at terminal velocity of 120 mph. It would probably be one hell of a ride.

All the rest of y'all should review, too. Your reviews make me a better writer by making me critically analyze my stories. Plus, I like the feedback. So let me know what you think.

All the usual notes apply. _Text in italics is in Azkabaaner_, and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Meeting of the Minds 

The meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was not off to a good start. With the verbal sparring between Snape, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black and the fact that the Dementor delegates had decided to float on the ceiling to clear up space around the dinner table, things were difficult to say the least. Dumbledore, however, was doing an exceptional job of holding it all together. "If that's the end of the old business, I believe Admiral Demnin has some pressing new business."

Esdras nodded from his position upside down on the ceiling and stared down at the table with dispassionate glowing eyes. "Voldemort sent me an official appeal requesting an alliance with the royal house in the coming months. I had expected this, but the way the letter was written came as a surprise. It is written in formal Azkabaaner with all the proper turns of phrase for a formal petition to the royal house, something which has not been made for over a thousand years. I have to assume, therefore, that he has help on the island. This means that when he finds out that I won't join him, he'll start consolidating those who will support him. Because of this, Dementor assistance on missions will be greatly reduced, since I will require all troops loyal to me to help identify Voldemort's sympathizers on the island."

Moody let out a growl. "This is just perfect. Dementors have been an amazing help on reconnaissance missions. We can't scale back our operations, but everyone is going to have to be a lot more vigilant."

Dumbledore looked up to Esdras and spoke carefully. "Esdras, I think you may wish to consider asking Miss Bell to move here to headquarters until the start of the school year. When the Dark Lord finds out that you intend to refuse him, he may take action against Katie in order to get to you."

Esdras shrugged slightly. "I highly doubt that will happen. An attack against her would insure both that I would never ally myself with him and that the forces of Azkaban would launch a devastating strike against him. Besides, this letter shows that he's playing by Azkaban rules and under Azkaban law I have one calendar month to reply to his request, that's sixty one days. During that time, no further action on his part may be taken or he risks automatic refusal of his request. Katie will be safe at Hogwarts by then. Plus, I can ask for one extension on my decision which adds another month, and there's a grammatical error in the second paragraph, so I can require him to resubmit his request and that will repeat the procedure all over again. So we're looking at four months on the Azkaban calendar before I have to tell him anything."

The wizened wizard nodded, obviously relieved. "Then that is one less thing that we have to worry about. However, I believe that both Katie and her parents should know about the possibility of danger."

The admiral looked uncomfortable. "Very well, then. I'll let them know. I'd like to take the letter with me, though. I haven't had the chance to determine whether or not the Bells believe that Voldemort has risen. The letter will be proof enough."

The meeting didn't last much longer after that. Duty rosters were passed out, from which the Dementors were exempted due to recent events. Esdras gathered his men and spoke with them in hushed whispers. "_I want you all to proceed back to the island as fast as possible. Captain Maul, take your division to Kilmarnock and start guarding the Bells immediately. I don't care what I said before, I want them looked after. Aaron, take care of that shopping list for Christine or she'll have both of our cloaks for tablecloths. I will proceed directly to Kilmarnock, discuss the situation with the Bells, and be back on the island tomorrow to deal with our problems there._"

A series of salutes and affirmative responses were given and the Dementor compliment floated down and out the kitchen door intent on disappearing into the night. Esdras lowered himself to the ground just in time to be greeted by Fred and George, who had entered as the troops were leaving. Fred pulled him aside near the fireplace. "Well, what happened?"

The Dementor stared into the fire for a moment. "What did you say?"

George sighed. "What happened during the meeting? We weren't able to hear anything through our Extendable Ears. You have to tell us what went on."

Esdras regarded the twins for a long moment. He let the uncomfortable silence grow between the three of them until the mortals started fidgeting under his gaze. He finally took his natural form and spoke quietly to them from high overhead. "If you only knew what was happening, you wouldn't be in such a hurry to find out."

* * *

Normally, Esdras was always happy to arrive at Bellmont since it meant he would get to see Katie. This evening, however, all he could see were the massive breaches in home security. Doors and windows were unlocked, and the property was woefully lacking in terms of protective wards. He sighed softly as he knocked and let himself in. "Hello?" 

The Dementor found himself tackled and pinned to the floor by a squirming mass of mortality. The insistent pair of lips on his neck told him who the assailant was without having to see her. Katie spoke softly between kisses. "I thought you were going back to the island after your mission."

Esdras sighed and floated upward, bringing both of them into a standing position and staring down at her with brilliant green eyes. "Where are your parents, love? I need to talk to them."

Katie could see the seriousness in his eyes and pulled away slightly, concern filling her face. "They're in the kitchen. What's wrong?"

The Dementor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Come along with me. I think we all need to have a little talk."

The mortal nodded and took his hand, following him into the kitchen where patriarch and matriarch of the Bell family sat enjoying a nightcap. Timothy Bell rose and extended his hand to the Dementor. "Esdras, we weren't expecting you tonight. To what do we owe the honor? Can we get you a drink?"

Esdras smiled politely. "Mint tea, if you don't mind. And I wish I could tell you that I was just here to visit. I come bearing bad news." He sighed and sat down at the table. "Voldemort is back. He wants an alliance with Azkaban."

There was silence for a few seconds before Elizabeth Bell laughed softly. "Oh, Esdras, you had me worried there for a second. You Know Who is dead. The Daily Prophet wrote all about what Harry had said. It's really so sad that he made up a story like that, but you can't really blame him with what happened to his parents and all."

The Dementor traded a disbelieving look with Katie, who merely sighed and shook her head slowly. She gestured to her parents. "Good luck. I haven't been able to convince them any differently since we got home from Hogwarts."

Esdras nodded and produced the parchment from his sleeve. "I can translate this for you, but the letterhead and signature should be proof enough that Harry is telling the truth and that we are all in mortal danger."

He spread the parchment out and the three mortals leaned over it. Katie gasped at the sight of the letterhead, the Dark Mark. It was the flowing cursive at the bottom of the page that brought chills to her spine, though. There, plain as day, was the signature. "Voldemort."

The Bells looked shocked, and Mr. Bell glared slowly over the Azkabaaner script like it was poison. "What is this?"

By this time, the cup of mint tea had been prepared and Esdras steeled himself by taking a sip. "It is an official petition to the royal house for an alliance, written by the Dark Lord Voldemort, worded in the traditional manner. As rightful king, I have the responsibility to reply to this. Azkaban law will allow me to put it off for eight months on the mortal calendar at most, but after that I will have to make a decision. I intend to refuse him."

Mrs. Bell looked carefully over the document, a look of steadily growing horror on her face. "So then Harry was right. Everything that he saw, everything that he said was the truth? Then what is the Daily Prophet doing trying to discredit him like that?"

Esdras shook his head. "I don't know. I don't even want to think about how rough this year is going to be for him. I have to look after my own interests right now. And right now, that is Azkaban and you all." He looked down at his hands and spoke slowly. "My relationship with Katie is no secret. I highly doubt that Voldemort will do anything here because he would risk my refusal and an immediate assault by my loyal forces. However, I still want to make sure that you all are protected. I am prepared to offer you protection by the Azkaban Guard and Dumbledore has opened the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix to Katie, since it is most likely she would be the target. I am sorry to have brought this upon you all."

There was silence for a moment before Esdras felt soft fingers on his chin, lifting his head up. His glowing green eyes met with Katie's soft chocolate eyes and she smiled. "I love you, and nothing's going to stop that. I knew there would be dangers from the minute Harry made it out of the maze, but I know that you will protect me and keep me safe."

Mr. Bell nodded. "Katie's right, Esdras, you're part of the family now. We're going to get through this, and we'll get through this together." He smirked. "I'm not stupid enough to pretend that I can defend this family against Death Eaters by myself, so I'll gladly take any help you're willing to offer."

Esdras smiled. "Yes, sir." He set his face and stared at the three Bells. "I must also ask you not to divulge any of this to anyone. This is highly classified information and would result in mass hysteria."

The elder mortal nodded and put a hand on the Dementor's shoulder. "I won't tell a soul. Besides, who could I tell that would believe me?" He smiled gently. "Now, you look like you could use a rest. I hope you're planning on staying the night?"

* * *

A good night's rest and a healthy breakfast at Bellmont made the flight to Azkaban easier for Esdras. When he arrived on the island, he immediately proceeded to the Guard Command central office and used his royal authority to request a meeting of the Admiralty and all division captains. It took only a few hours to set up, and by late afternoon, everyone had assembled in the massive conference chamber of the ancient fortress. 

Esdras sat cloak to cloak with Aaron as the last of the high ranking Dementors filed in. He whispered so low that it was barely audible to his friend. "_When I make the announcement, scan the crowd for those who don't look surprised. It's not much to go on, but it'll be a start for us to look for who is in league with Voldemort._"

Aaron nodded. "_Yes, Lord Admiral._"

The meeting was called to order by the Commander of the Azkaban Guard, Admiral Judas Grim. "_Attention!_" All the Dementors snapped to attention. "_As you were. This special meeting of the Admiralty is called to order under royal authority. Lord Admiral Demnin, you have the floor._"

Esdras floated forward into the center of the room. "_Thank you, Admiral Grim. To put it succinctly, the mortal Dark Lord Voldemort is alive and has sought a royal alliance. I have already brought this information to light with the Ministry of Magic, where they promptly dismissed it as a forgery._"

He watched carefully. A large number of the hoods in the audience rose up in surprise. Notable exceptions were the Dementor members of the Order and Admiral Grim, who already knew the reason behind the meeting. The newly promoted Captain Valerie Rook, the engineer responsible for the town of New Demnin spoke out. "_How do you intend to reply, my Lord?_"

The admiral remained impassive. "_Under Azkaban law, I have one month to make my reply. I will weigh the pros and cons and make my decision based on the good of the Azkaban nation._"

A snide reply came from a slender cloaked form in the corner of the room. "_Why bring this before the Admiralty and division captains if this is a matter for the royal house to deal with alone?_"

Esdras sighed and turned to face his accuser, Vice Admiral Lara Sidara. He narrowed his hood at her. "_While it is the duty of the royal house to make decisions for the good of the Azkaban nation, it does not mean that the nation should be clueless as to the problems that are facing it. I bring this before the Admiralty because we must float our path together. The gods made it a provision of our immortality that we should avoid the divisive path for a reason._"

The vice admiral muttered softly. "_Some good you've done so far…_"

Admiral Grim floated into the center of the room. "_Did you have something to add, Lara?_"

In the corner, the Dementress snapped to attention under the scrutiny of her superior. "_No, sir._"

Judas nodded slowly. "_I didn't think so. In that case, let's begin discussing deployment patterns. We have a responsibility to defend the mortals against threats, and their Dark Lord certainly classifies as a threat. Our goal will be to prevent the Lord Admiral from having to make the tough decision on behalf of our nation._"

* * *

The Admiralty meeting broke and Esdras gathered together his captains. "_What do you think? What did you see?_" 

Dr. Michaelis Transom was the most concerned. "_Sidara was in no way surprised by what you had to say._"

Micah Redoubt nodded. "_You have to admit, if there is one person on this island who would want to stick it to you, she's the one, and allying with Voldemort would be the way to do it._"

Aaron Reaping looked at the captain of the 91st Infantry and nodded his head. "_Her, I'm not surprised, and not just because she's Esdras' ex-fiancée. But there were at least twenty Marine captains that looked like they knew what was going on. I think we're going to have to keep our eyes out for them._"

Esdras groaned softly. "_That's all we need, something more to exacerbate the division between the Infantry and the Marines. And I suppose we should be concerned about the stability of the prison with Sidara in charge._" He reached up and rubbed his eyes before looking around. "_Alright, we'll discuss this later. But I do know that when the time comes to return to Hogwarts, I want to leave a unit behind for further reconnaissance. That'll be you, Veras._"

Veras Maul, captain of the Eighth Infantry nodded quickly. "_Yes, Lord Admiral. But if I may, I'd like for Kayla and Sara to make the trip to New Demnin. If things here are going to be getting dangerous, I'd rather them be off the island and safe with the rest of the fleet._"

The admiral nodded. "_None shall be refused at New Demnin, let your men know that as well. But I doubt that things will get too dangerous for a while yet._" He regarded his captains before shrugging. "_Alright, that's all for now. We'll discuss this further in a few days. For now, I have to pull deployment records and try to find a way to help Harry with the mess he's in. Dismissed._"


	4. Trial of Errors

Well, it's Monday again, and that means it's time for another chapter. This time, we find out that, while there may be twelve uses for dragon blood, there's only one proper use for dragon leather.

Also, for those of you interested, I've gotten the HBP story written up to the start of December. So any words of encouragement you could lend (to me or to Esdras) would be helpful since this book is harder to write because Esdras' story is finally starting to come together and he's pushing the limits of who and what he is. It should make for a wild ride.

Thank you to those of you who have read, and more thanks to those who have reviewed. To the ever faithful KRP, remember first that New Demnin is populated by the Fourth Fleet, whose loyalty is to Esdras alone. Also, remember that Esdras is of royal blood and has been trained from birth to rule his kingdom should the time come. And yes, more Marine troubles, and as for Sidara, we'll see…

All the rest of y'all should review. It helps me by letting me know what I'm doing right and wrong. And it lets me know what y'all are thinking so I can become a better writer. I'm a firm believer that there's no such thing as a bad review.

By the way, to give credit where credit is due, the scene with Esdras and the popcorn is inspired by a work on deviantArt. I won't post the link because it's so long, but if you search for "Dementor Popcorn" it's the only thing that comes up. Funny little picture, too. If InchySquinchy is out there, thanks for the inspiration!

And the usual notes apply. _Text in italics is in Azkabaaner_, and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Trial of Errors 

The cafeteria in the Ministry of Magic was actually rather good as far as government office building cafeterias went. Esdras sat next to Albus Dumbledore, both of them drinking a cup of green mint tea. The Dementor was furious. "_So it wasn't even two days later that Fudge himself had drafted orders stating that Voldemort was not alive and that all sorties off the island had to be approved by upper level Ministry officials. You have no idea how much paperwork I had to fill out just to get off the island for this today._"

Dumbledore nodded silently and replied in Azkabaaner. "_I understand how frustrating this is for you, Esdras. But you must remain calm and do your best to remain within the boundaries of the Ministry's demands. You have to set an example for your people in this matter._"

Esdras huffed loudly. "_Oh, I can set an example, but if frustrations like this increase, I can guarantee you that more Dementors will see Voldemort's way as a good way to go. I know the units that are loyal to me, and I can make guesses as to the ones who aren't. But there are a good number of them that could swing either way. Those are the ones I worry about._"

The wizened wizard nodded slowly and took a sip of his tea. He rose slowly and switched to English. "Well, I believe that we've delayed long enough. We should get down to the courtroom now."

The Dementor drained the rest of his cup and switched to his native form, floating along quietly behind the Headmaster. "I can't believe they'd pull such an immature trick as changing the time and place of Harry's trial at the last minute. Do they really think it'll work? That they can outsmart us?"

Dumbledore sighed and shook his head slowly. "Fear and desperation make people do desperate things." The pair waited quietly for the elevator. "Did the Bells make a decision as to what to do about the possible threat?"

Esdras nodded. "They accepted my offer of a guard unit. There was no shortage of volunteers in my fleet. Katie has become something of a darling to them. Add that to the four month window, and I think everything is going to be okay."

The pair stepped into the window and Dumbledore pressed the button for level nine. "Small miracles."

When the doors opened, the two proceeded down the hall and then down the stairs and through the dark corridor until they reached the imposing door of Courtroom Ten. With a quick wave to a nervous Mr. Weasley, they entered silently. Esdras stayed hidden in the shadows while Dumbledore made his presence known to the Wizengamot. He watched with pleasure as the Minister attempted to waltz his way around the highly irregular and illegal time and location change. However, his entrance did not go completely unnoticed. "And who are you there, hiding in the shadows?"

Esdras looked up sharply; sitting to the side of the Minister was a squat, toad-like lady. The Dementor knew her well, Dolores Umbridge, the author of many massively unpopular amendments to the Treaty of Edinburgh. They were amendments which he, himself, had been forced to sign to insure the welfare of his people. Now, face to face with her, Esdras let his full accent take control of his voice, turning it into a low, intense rasp. "I am the Lord Admiral Esdras Tarsus of the royal house of Demnin, by the grace of the gods, of the kingdom of Azkaban and of the Azkaban dominions beyond the seas rightful king, defender of the faith. I float as witness for the defense."

He glided into the light, towering over Harry and casting shadows over him, protecting him from the harsh glare of the lights that shone upon him from above. Umbridge narrowed her eyes at the Dementor, her voice taking on the most insincere tone Esdras had ever heard. "Your presence here honors us, Mister Demnin…"

The Dementor was quick to correct her. "Lord Admiral Demnin."

The mortal smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "My apologies, Lord Admiral Demnin. Your presence here honors us, but I am at a loss as to what you can bring to these proceedings."

Esdras shrugged. "My evidence will be presented in time."

* * *

From his position directly behind Harry, Esdras was pleased to be able to provide moral support. Harry seemed to relax when the Dementor amended Mrs. Figg's testimony, stating she had seen Dementors walking towards Harry, to support the fact that Squibs could see Dementors. This was a complete and total lie, of course, but Esdras managed to support his claim by silently casting an Imperius charm on the woman. He simply made her head follow him as he moved about the room. The illusion was perfect. As was the illusion that Dementors could actually walk. He accomplished this by floating a mere centimeter above the floor and moving his feet like he did as a mortal. In the harsh light and dark shadows, no one could tell the difference. 

Finally, it came time for him to give his testimony. The Dementor rose up, and floated over to the bench to be at eye level with the Wizengamot. "At approximately 2030 hours on the evening of the thirty first day of Seshaldes, Treaty Year 1023, the Defendant, Harry James Potter, reported an attack by two Dementors. As you may or may not know, all military sorties are registered by the Azkaban Guard Command. There is no record of any sortie being made in the area of Little Whinging at that time on that evening."

Fudge looked triumphant. "There! Proof that there was no attack."

Esdras scoffed. "Quite the opposite, Minister. This is merely proof that there was no regular sortie made. Two possibilities remain, either an action by rogue Dementors or a top secret, Ministry authorized mission for which no official record was made. These are not as uncommon as you may think. Dementors are the best black ops troops in the world. In order to determine if the latter is the case, I request all classified documents regarding to the night in question be released for review by this court."

The Minister looked shocked. "I will do no such thing, and I refuse to allow idle speculation that there this is some kind of Ministry conspiracy."

The Dementor shrugged. "Very well, then. However, by your failure to comply with my request, you have presented a situation in which reasonable doubt exists in favor of Mister Potter. To compound this, I cannot disprove the notion of a rogue Dementor attack at this time. No less than one hundred fifty five thousand Azkaban residents were off island at that time, most on vacation. They are not required to disclose the location that they are visiting during their time off. I can attempt to locate and obtain alibis for all of them, but it would take months to complete. And then there are the approximately six million Dementors that live in permanent off island settlements…"

Esdras scanned the Wizengamot under his hood. Most looked sympathetic, a few looked impassive, and only two looked belligerent. Fudge and Umbridge were positively livid. They held their tongues, however, as Amelia Bones spoke. "Thank you, Lord Admiral Demnin, your testimony has proven most illuminating. The court is in recess while we deliberate."

Bowing slightly, Esdras turned and floated back towards Harry. He flashed him a quick thumbs up before turning to face the Wizengamot again. Harry looked up to the dark hood and grinned. "That was brilliant, Esdras."

He hissed softly. "We'll decide if it was brilliant or not when we find out if you are acquitted or not."

Their wait was mercifully short. Esdras snapped to attention as Mrs. Bones again took charge of the proceedings. "While it is not a question of whether or not young Mr. Potter cast a Patronus on the evening of the second of August, the question is whether or not he was in mortal danger at the time from Dementors. Seeing as how Lord Admiral Demnin has done a more than sufficient job in proving that reasonable doubt exists in the short time allowed to him before this trial, the Wizengamot judges Mr. Potter to be acquitted of all charges."

The relief was palpable on the courtroom floor. Esdras sank down a few inches and took Harry's outstretched hand. "I will find out why those Dementors attacked you, and they will pay. Don't you worry about that."

Harry nodded. "Come on, let's get out of here." The smile on his face was a refreshing change. "I feel like celebrating."

* * *

While not entirely necessary, Esdras followed behind Katie in his Dementor form as they did their back to school shopping in Diagon Alley. They left the Apothecary with all the potions supplies they would need for the year and walked down the street. Katie smiled brightly. "I still can't believe I did so well on the OWLs." 

Esdras nodded happily. "I can. You're a good student, you got all O's and E's. You even managed to pull an E in History and you slept through most of the class."

Katie laughed softly. "That was entirely thanks to you. And I didn't do as well as you did. Not much can compare to straight O's."

The Dementor shook his hood. "I still don't know how I managed to pull that O off in potions; it's just not my subject."

The mortal smiled. "Well, no one will be more surprised than Snape, I think. Besides, you have had a few decades of practical experience to prepare for this test, plus all your years in the Guard and Guard training. I would be surprised if nothing wore off on you during that time." Esdras stopped at one of the few carts on the street and bought a large bag of popcorn. Katie had to laugh at the sight of the immortal, hooded terror munching on the fluffy white snack. "You have no idea how much that destroys the whole Dementor image right now."

Esdras shrugged. "Don't know, don't care." He held the bag out to her. "Want some?"

Katie nodded and took a handful before scanning her list. "I think that's everything we need. Unless there's some more shopping that you wanted to do?"

The Dementor shook his hood. "No, but we can wander around and window shop if you'd like. Besides, we don't have to be home for a few hours yet."

The mortal grinned. "You, me, and a few hours in Diagon Alley without my parents; what more could you possibly ask for?" She turned to face Esdras but her eyes stopped on a nearby storefront. She walked towards it, drawn as if by a magnet. "That. I could possibly ask for that."

Esdras stared wide eyed at what was displayed in the window. It took only seconds for him to mentally picture Katie in the tight, black, dragon leather corset and precious little else. His voice was a soft whisper. "You'd wear something like that?"

Katie nudged him softly. "For you, absolutely." She sighed sadly. "But look at the price. It's way out of my league."

It took only seconds before the mortal Esdras appeared behind her and took her by the arm to lead her into the store. He grinned wildly as he did so. "Fortunately, it's not out of my league. Now, how about a little impulse buying?"

* * *

Esdras stood at the edge of Platform 9 ¾ where he was giving last minute instructions to the Thirteenth Infantry. They floated just ahead of the shiny red engine, listening intently to the admiral. "_You know the drill; maintain a fifty foot perimeter around the engine while in motion, then pull back to one hundred once we reach Hogsmeade. I'm not expecting any trouble, but keep your eyes open. The Ministry may have tied our hands in regards to actively hunting the Death Eaters, but that doesn't mean we can take a break._" With his mortal form, he smiled brightly. "_Aaron, do your thing._" 

A chorus of affirmative replies echoed from the hovering forms and their leader saluted sharply. "_We'll see you at Hogsmeade, sir._"

The admiral returned the captain's salute and walked down the train towards the where the Bells were saying their goodbyes to Katie. When he got within range, he found himself swept up in Mrs. Bell's hug. "Now you take care of yourself this year, Esdras. Why all these things have to happen to you is beyond me, but I know you'll make the right decisions. Keep yourself safe."

Esdras returned the hug. "I will, and I will keep Katie safe, as well. I promise."

The matriarch smiled knowingly. "I never doubted that for a minute, my dear."

Katie nudged the Dementor softly and smiled up at him. "Come on, it's almost time for us to go." The pair made their way onto the train with a smile and a wave. When they were out of earshot, Katie again spoke. "Did the Admiralty approve your fleet deployment plan?"

The Dementor sighed softly as they boarded the train. "Thankfully, yes. I have Veras Maul and his Eighth Infantry on the island. They're keeping an eye out for Dementors who might be supporting the Dark Lord. But I can recall them to my side at a moment's notice." The train began to trundle to life as they walked down the aisle. Esdras stopped them at one of the compartments and opened the door. There in sat Harry, Ginny, Neville, and a curious girl with long blonde hair and turnip earrings. The Dementor smiled. "New earrings, Luna?"

Luna Lovegood looked up and smiled brightly at Esdras. Her voice was far away, though. "Only you would notice, Esdras."

Esdras laughed and stepped inside, temporarily taking a seat between the blonde and the redhead. He put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a friendly squeeze. "Now you let me know if anyone gives you trouble this year. I'm not afraid to threaten everybody again if you need to get your stuff back. Okay?"

The blonde leaned into the embrace for a second, and then returned to her magazine, which she was reading upside down. "You really don't need to make a big deal over me. Things always manage to find their way back to me by the end of the year."

The Dementor grunted and rose up. "Well, they shouldn't disappear to begin with." He turned to look at the scarred mortal sitting on the opposite side of the cabin. "Harry, look after Luna. She's a good friend of mine. Got it?"

Harry nodded quickly. "Got it."

Esdras smiled. "Good."

He gracefully floated out of the cabin with Katie quick on his heels. She prodded him gently as they continued to walk down the aisle. "You never told me it was that bad for Loony."

The Dementor sighed softly. "It is. And I really wish that you would call her Luna. She's a wonderful person, just a little different. And there's nothing wrong with different. Look at me, I'm a Dementor. I'm different."

Katie smiled as they reached their cabin. She opened the door and waved to Alicia and Angelina. "Fair enough, I'll give her a chance. Besides, I've come to realize that you only keep friendships with worthy people. That means you must see something in Luna."

Esdras nodded as they took their seats and Katie promptly leaned back, putting her head in his lap and closing her eyes. "I certainly do. And if nothing else, she's got access to the most amusing reading material in the world."


	5. Defenseless Against the Dark Arts

Well, it's Friday and that means it's time for another chapter. This time, we realize exactly why it is a very, very bad idea to mess with a Dementor's girlfriend. Ever.

Thank you to those of you who have read, and more thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review. To the ever faithful KRP, Esdras carries around green mint teabags with him in his backpack (remember before the World Quidditch Cup?). Everything you mentioned about Umbridge will be covered in the chapter. As for the popcorn, I figure there are lots of carts on Diagon selling little things, so why not a food cart? And who doesn't like popcorn? As for shopping in Dementor form, remember that he is famous now as a Triwizard participant, so I can't imagine him getting all bad publicity.

All the rest of y'all ought to review. It'll make you feel better and it'll be nice to know what you're thinking. I admit, I'm curious as to what everyone out there thinks about my little thought experiment about a noble Dementor and his friends. Let me know, reviews of all sorts are always welcome.

The usual notes apply. _Text in italics is in Azkabaaner_, and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Defenseless Against the Dark Arts 

It had taken all of Esdras' control to neither stare nor glare at the squat, toad-like woman currently sitting at the High Table. The Dementor knew that in this situation he would have to remain calm. There wasn't a person in the wizarding world who didn't know about the Dementor animagus attending Hogwarts, so Esdras was relying on the fact that his animagus form had never been described in great detail. Currently, sitting at the Ravenclaw table with his Dementor eyes closed, he looked every part the mortal student. Umbridge had been scanning the crowd constantly since the upper level students had entered, and her eyes had passed him over five times. The deception was holding, but would quickly break in class once she read the class roster.

Cho Chang idly tapped her plate as the first of the first years came forward to sit under the Sorting Hat. "That's very unusual. Normally the hat goes on about the traits of the four different houses. I wonder what it's on about this year."

Esdras sighed softly and looked around, Katie had caught his eye from the Gryffindor table and she blew him a kiss. He winked at her and returned his attention to Cho. "Times are changing, I'm sure the Sorting Hat realizes this. It's been here for centuries, I'm sure this isn't the first time that it has made its demands known."

The Ravenclaws stayed quiet at their table, only applauding at the addition of a new first year, until Dumbledore rose and stood before the pedestal. "Once again, I would like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts. Students new and old are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason, and none should enter that wish to live. As far as staffing concerns, Professor Hagrid has been unavoidably delayed for the start of the year and will be temporarily replaced by Professor Grubbly-Plank in Care of Magical Creatures. Also, please welcome Professor Dolores Umbridge as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I would also like to introduce Admir…"

"Hem hem…"

All action in the Great Hall stopped. Every set of eyes in the room turned incredulously towards the only person brazen enough to interrupt the most powerful wizard in the world. Dolores Umbridge smiled with false sweetness to the Headmaster. Dumbledore remained impassive. "Do you have something you would like to add, professor?"

Umbridge rose and spoke, and Esdras listened on with steadily growing horror. His Quidditch teammates could see it in his eyes. Roger Davies leaned across the table and whispered as silently as possible to the animagus. "Talk to me, Esdras."

The Dementor waved him away for a second, continuing to listen to the new order being outlined by the new professor. When she had finally finished and Dumbledore had started the feast, Esdras turned to face his friends. "This is bad, really bad. Umbridge has been single-handedly responsible for some of the most prohibitive and restrictive legislations regarding magical creatures. And what about everything that she said just now? What she's planning violates the basic freedoms that you mortals have had for centuries and we Dementors have had for millennia. She's after power."

Katie picked this moment to pop up in between Roger and Ben Britten. She spoke quietly to Esdras. "Is that the same Umbridge you were telling me about from the trial? And am I the only one who has a bad feeling about having her here?"

Esdras smirked ironically. "She's the same one, and you don't have to be the Oracle to have a bad feeling about this."

Katie frowned and turned to look up to the High Table. Umbridge was happily chatting to a weary Snape, who looked like he'd rather be having dinner with Harry instead. The mortal sighed softly. "Something wicked this way comes."

* * *

Esdras was between Herbology and Defense when Fred and George managed to intercept him at high speed. The twin redheads wore looks of righteous indignation and undiluted anger. "Esdras, did you hear what happened to Katie?" 

The mention of his mortal girlfriend was enough to stop the Dementor in his tracks. He turned to face them, fear in his glowing green eyes. "No, what happened? Is she alright? Where is she?"

Fred put his hands on Esdras' shoulders and held him in place. "Relax, relax, Katie is fine. But she got two days of detention from Umbridge for speaking out in class."

George laughed softly. "You should have seen her, you'd have been proud. Umbridge made some statement about Dementors being sneaky, dangerous creatures and Katie stood up and just kept going on and on about the honor and nobility of Dementors. Umbridge couldn't get a word in edgewise."

The Dementor groaned and leaned against the nearby wall. "Well, she'll be in good company. I ran into Harry not five minutes ago who told me that he had a week's worth of detention with Umbridge. Those two don't know the enemy they're up against." He sighed and looked at his watch. "Speaking of which, I need to go up against her right now."

The twins nodded gravely and spoke in concert. "Good luck."

Esdras nodded and glided down the hall. He took to his feet before entering the classroom and took his traditional seat next to Roger. He spoke quietly and carefully to his teammate, turning slightly to take in Cho as well. "Whatever happens today, I don't want you two to stand up for me. Azkaban skin is tough, and anything she says will mean nothing to me. Promise me you two will stay quiet."

First Roger, then Cho, nodded slowly. They turned to the front of the room in time to see the massive form of Professor Umbridge take her seat behind her desk. "Wands away and quills out, please. Today we will be starting a Ministry approved curriculum. We will be dealing with theory, so there will be no reason for you to have your wands out, and points will be taken if you do." She smiled with false sweetness, letting out a girlish giggle. "Now if you all will please turn to chapter seven, we can begin with an in-depth study of Dementors. Please begin reading."

Esdras flipped to the indicated chapter and started reading. He sighed softly. Before him was the same Ministry distributed lies that he had fought for centuries. It was easy to understand why Katie would have made such a scene in class. However, as both royalty and a military officer, Esdras did not have that luxury. So he read.

He was surprised when the reading period was interrupted. "Hem hem. Mister Demnin, could you please tell the class what the driving motivation of a Dementor is?"

The Dementor smiled. "Self actualization."

Umbridge smiled wickedly. "Incorrect, five points from Ravenclaw. Dementors are only motivated by hunger as they are nothing but thoughtless, senseless killing machines."

Esdras was able to feel the tension building in those around him and quickly and calmly defused the situation. He smiled brightly at the hateful woman. "Of course, professor, my apologies; it says so right here in the book."

The professor nodded in unhidden glee at her victory. The class continued reading in silence until Esdras noticed a slip of parchment at the side of the book. Unfolding it, he read the note from Roger. "What's wrong with you? Why aren't you standing up for yourself?"

The Dementor sighed and pretended to write some notes down, instead replying to Roger. "And end up like Katie and Harry? It is not the right time. Patience will be the key to winning this battle, and it is a battle. Now destroy this message before it falls into the wrong hands."

He passed the note back to Roger and watched as he read it. The mortal raised an eyebrow at the last line, but dutifully tore up the note and pocketed it. The best insurrections started small, and had untraceable origins.

* * *

It was nearly eight o'clock when Ginny came tearing into the Ravenclaw common room. Esdras had given the suit of armor guarding the door instructions to let her in immediately upon her arrival. As it was, the slender redhead was out of breath when she finally reached the Dementor. "Katie…back from detention." She took a few more breaths to gather herself. "She ran right to her dorm room and no one's been able to get her out since." 

Esdras nodded and gathered the girl up bridal style. He kicked off the ground and floated quickly down the hallway towards the Gryffindor common room. At the portrait hole, Ginny gave the password and Esdras flashed his Azkaban Guard badge and they were both admitted. The Dementor looked calmly from the staircase to the redhead. "Tell her that I'm here and I can either come up or she can come down."

Ginny nodded and disappeared up the winding staircase. It was almost a minute before she returned. "She doesn't want to come down and doesn't want to see you, either, she said. Are you able to come up the stairs? You are a guy, after all."

The Dementor smirked and casually floated up the stairwell. "It's only a problem if you actually touch the stairs, dear." He continued to glide up the stairs until he came to the sixth year dorm. He knocked softly. "_Katie, darling, are you okay?_"

A watery voice answered from within the room. "_I'm fine. I'm completely fine. And I won't tell lies ever again._"

Esdras drew his wand and unlocked the door before opening it and stepping softly into the room. The scene that met him broke his heart. Katie was curled into a tight ball on her bed, her hand clutched to her chest. Tear stains streaked down her cheeks and the light make up she wore had run horribly. He silently glided over and sat on the edge of her bed. "_What happened, my love?_"

Katie clutched her hand tighter to her chest. "_Nothing. Nothing happened. I just had to write lines, that's all._"

The Dementor stared at her for a moment before holding out his hand. "_Let me see your hand, darling._" At her pitiful whimper, he was more insistent. "_Katie…_"

Finally, the mortal relented, and Esdras saw the full scope of the damage done. While not permanently damaged, the skin on her hand was red and raw. The words carved into her soft skin were in her own Azkabaaner handwriting. "_I will not tell lies._"

Katie sniffled softly. "_She had this quill, and it wrote things in blood…my blood. She made me write in Azkabaaner. She told me that Dementors were evil and only caused pain, and that this would help me realize it._"

Esdras gasped softly and pulled her into his embrace. She hugged him tight, and the Dementor glared, his voice taking on the dark whisper of his native accent. "_She cannot do this to you. This is cruel and unusual punishment. It's banned under Azkaban law._"

Katie's voice was muffled against his chest. "_I'm mortal, Esdras. I'm not subject to Azkaban law._"

The Dementor opened his mouth to reply, but paused. After a few seconds, he began to laugh softly. He lay back with Katie tucked protectively in his arms and kissed her on the forehead. "_In that case, my love, we'll just have to make you an Azkaban citizen._"

* * *

Over the years, the sight of Dementors in the Great Hall of Hogwarts had become quite common. This time, however, things were different. Usually, it was only one or two Dementors delivering paperwork or status reports to their Lord Admiral. This time, however, it was the entire Thirteenth Infantry, seventy Dementors strong, all dressed in Assault cloaks with wands drawn, and all intent on defending Katie. The look on Dumbledore's face as he sat at the High Table told everyone that it would be far from an ordinary lunch. 

Esdras hovered in his native form in front of the Division, Glaive of Silence drawn and a scroll of parchment in his hand. Katie stood directly below him. Together the entire assembly glided forward over the tables and came to rest directly in front of Dolores Umbridge. To her credit, she did not appear outwardly nervous. "Can I help you, Mister Demnin?"

The Dementor remained impassive. "That's Lord Admiral Demnin. And yes, you will help me. Dolores Umbridge, as Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, you represent the Ministry of Magic in all decisions you make. Section 74 of the Treaty of Edinburgh prohibits the use of cruel or unusual punishment against Azkaban citizens. You have violated this section of the treaty, explain your actions."

Umbridge raised an eyebrow and looked condescendingly towards Katie, who glared silently at her. "I assume this has to do with Miss Bell. What occurs during detention is none of your concern. And no violation of your precious treaty has occurred, as Miss Bell is obviously not a citizen of Azkaban."

Esdras tossed the scroll to the professor and glided closer. "Under Section 1 of the Treaty of Edinburgh, a citizen of Azkaban can be defined as one who holds the soul of a Dementor in their heart. Last school year, under the direction of the Oracle of Azkaban, a bonding of souls was performed between Katie Bell and me. The scroll you now hold is proof of my statement. Katie is a citizen of Azkaban; you will reconfigure your detention to conform to the law."

The professor laughed. "I will do no such thing."

The Dementor nodded slowly and drew back his hood to reveal his pale grey skin and empty eye sockets. Before him, the toad let out a startled scream. The admiral remained unfazed. "In that case, I declare the Treaty of Edinburgh to be in abeyance. I do hereby reclaim my position as King of Azkaban and order all mortals off the island. Every last auror will be expelled and every last prisoner in the fortress will be released, and it will be your fault. Comply with my request. You have ten seconds."

Umbridge paled. "You can't be serious."

"Five seconds."

Looking quickly from the hovering Dementors to the impassive Dumbledore, the professor moved her lips silently before finally stuttering her reply. "O…of course. Today's detention will be polishing silver…"

Esdras cut her off. "Silence. The Treaty of Edinburgh remains in effect. I relinquish my reign, but I offer my warning. Test my patience again by violating it and you will unleash a force so terrible, your kind will be brought to the brink of extinction." He retook human form and dropped to the ground before he placed an arm around Katie, guiding her back towards the Gryffindor table. "This is your only warning."


	6. First Hogsmeade

It's Monday, and that means it's time for another chapter. This time, we find out that the wrong end of a Nosebleed Nougat can have unintended consequences…for everyone.

Thank you to those of you who have read, and even more to those of you who have reviewed:

NaginiFay – (((Esdras cheers loudly and holds a sign that reads "_Go NaginiFay!_")))

KRP – This chapter will explain some of the special coolness that Katie gets as a result of her dual citizenship. And as for Snape if he had to choose between dining with the Marauders or Umbridge, I think he'd prefer the Marauders. At least then he could be himself… (Oh, and the song was from the third movie, but the line is originally from Shakespeare's Macbeth.)

Buffalo1 – Oh, my friend, this is only the beginning of the toad's torment. Just you wait…

Sin Piedad – Thank you for your nice words. Please enjoy a fresh new chapter about our fine floating friends.

Those of y'all who haven't reviewed should. I'd appreciate the input. It's always good to hear what other people think, and it helps me be a better writer.

And as usual, the notes. _Text in italics is in Azkabaaner_, and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 6 – First Hogsmeade 

Esdras was furious, and it showed in the violent rippling of his cloak as he glided down the hall. So much did his fury show that his fellow students were clearing a path for him as he made his way to the Hospital Wing. He had just turned the corner to glide down the last hallway when he ran into the two people he most wanted to see. Fred and George Weasley paled as the Dementor approached. Fred held his hands out and tried to make an appeal. "Esdras, be reasonable now. We didn't mean…"

In his natural form, the Dementor's arms shot forth and he grabbed the two mortals by the head, lifting them up off the ground and slamming them into the wall. He roared at them. "Katie. Bleeding. Explain!"

George was clawing at the hand squeezing his face. His voice was muffled as he screamed his response. "It was a mistake! It was a mistake! I'm sorry!"

Fred was putting up a similar struggle. "We confused the ends of the candy. She got the wrong one. I'm sorry!"

The story he had heard from Hermione had been something along the same lines. Apparently Ron had hit Katie in the face with the Quaffle and the twins had attempted to staunch the bleeding with one of their new joke products. The effects of their little experiment, however, were less than stellar. Katie was in the Hospital Wing, having come very close to passing out due to blood loss. He had been forced to rely on Hermione's word because Ron had hidden himself away somewhere in the Gryffindor common room, partially out of shame due to a lackluster practice, and partially fearing the Dementor's wrath because of his own involvement.

Esdras squeezed their skulls tighter, feeling the pair's thrashing increase before he released them. They collapsed into twin piles at his feet. He pulled back his hood and crouched down to look them in the eye. Their gaze never deviated from his empty black eye sockets as he spoke. "I don't care what you two do, or how you test your products for your little Wizarding Wheezes line, but know this. If any harm comes to Katie from anything that you two do, your mother will cry when she sees what I have done to you. Do you understand me?"

The twins were pale as a sheet and nodded violently. They spoke as one with a barely audible whisper. "We understand."

Esdras took mortal form and smiled brightly. "Great, I'm glad we had this little talk. I hope those things work out because goodness knows I'd use them. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go see how Katie is."

He floated calmly down the hallway and into the Hospital Wing. A few beds down the line, Katie was gathering up her cloak. She was still dressed in her Quidditch robes and Esdras grinned. There was something about Katie in Quidditch robes that he found simply irresistible. He silently came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Katie, however, brushed him away. "Sound carries well in that hallway, Esdras."

The Dementor froze. "Well, you know…I just didn't want them getting any ideas." Katie turned to give him a withering gaze and Esdras was momentarily distracted by the dried blood soaking the front of her robes. "I mean, I thought I should just warn them…" She narrowed her eyes and finally the Dementor relented. "I'll apologize to them at dinner."

Katie sighed and dragged him out of the Hospital Wing by his cloak. "You'll apologize to them now. Those two are absolute geniuses when it comes to the joke market. It's like you said, if they can get these things to work, everyone in the school will be using them, especially in Umbridge's class."

Esdras nodded. The applications of newly christened Skiving Snackbox were almost limitless. He floated along behind her as she dragged him by the cloak. "Fine, I will apologize now, but tell me that you're feeling alright first."

The mortal sighed. "Of course I'm feeling fine; I've had worse injuries than this. Madame Pomfrey wouldn't have let me out if I weren't in perfect health." She turned to look behind her, and the look in her eye was unmistakable. "However, if you wanted to give me a thorough check up, I wouldn't be opposed."

* * *

The Dementor sat at the Ravenclaw table, drinking is mint tea and reading the Daily Prophet, which had quickly become the bearer of bad news. First were the stories defaming Harry, now was news of the most recent insult to the student body. Esdras read over the title again. "Hogwarts High Inquisitor, that sounds so friendly." 

Cho sighed and continued to read over his shoulder. "God awful is what it is. I was seriously hoping that you were just overacting on the first day of school. Now, I'm beginning to think you weren't reacting enough."

Esdras sighed and closed the paper and turned to his breakfast, taking an entire plate of French toast from in front of a disappointed looking first year. "I'll tell you what I'm worried about. No one's getting any Defense instruction that's worth a damn this year. That'll bad for everyone, fifth years taking their OWLs, seventh years taking their NEWTs, everyone facing Voldemort…"

The mortal looked up from the paper, which she had picked up. "Oh, you didn't hear?" At her companion's confused look, she leaned in conspiratorially and whispered into his ear. "Harry is planning to teach Defense to anyone who wants to learn. There's going to be a meeting during the first Hogsmeade weekend. I'm surprised Katie hasn't said anything to you about it yet."

The Dementor shrugged. "She'll get around to it. Hogsmeade weekends are usually pretty freeform for us. It's not like a meeting would interrupt any plans." He pushed away his now empty plate and looked around. "I guess that's all the French toast. I'm going to go check on the Azkaban Green Mint seedlings in the greenhouse."

Cho barely looked up from the paper. "Okay, see you in Arithmancy."

Esdras waved casually and floated down the aisle. Before he reached the door to the Entrance Hall, he was intercepted by Hermione. The mortal smiled brightly and walked quickly along side him. "Esdras, I was just wondering, do you and Katie have any big plans for the coming Hogsmeade weekend?"

The Dementor smirked, knowing where this was going. "None at all, except of course some sort of meeting with the resident insurrection force, just to see what's going on, you know."

Hermione laughed softly. "I'd hardly call us an insurrection force. Has Katie already told you about the meeting?"

Esdras shook his head. "No, but I heard something from Cho."

The mortal smiled. "Well, it's at the Hog's Head at noon. Be there and be careful who else you invite. We don't want word of this to get around to…well, you know."

Smirking slightly, the Dementor nodded. "Oh, I know."

Hermione grinned and walked off, and right before Esdras turned to head out towards the greenhouses, he was tackled by a fast moving mortal. The light form on his back whispered softly in his ear as they glided along the floor. "Did Hermione already tell you?"

Esdras sighed and glided them into an upright position. "Hermione and Cho, both. You've got old information, darling."

Katie pouted playfully. "I'm sorry, I would have been down to tell you sooner, but it took me a while to get into this." She took his hand and slipped it between the buttons of her shirt, Esdras' eyes went wide as he felt the smooth dragon leather of the corset. The mortal winked. "I really do like this, you know."

The Dementor simply nodded, not trusting his ability to speak.

* * *

Normally, Hogsmeade visits were a relaxing affair, but not today. Katie huffed angrily as Esdras again looked over his shoulder, his green eyes glowing intensely. The mortal stared at her immortal boyfriend and thumped him on his shoulder. "What's with you today? I can't get you to pay attention to anything and you're always looking over your shoulder like you're being followed." 

The Dementor smoothly dislocated his neck and turned his head one hundred eighty degrees, looking directly behind him. Satisfied, he turned his head back around. A dull silver glow surrounded his neck as he healed the injury. "Sorry, Katie, but old military habits die hard. Besides, today of all days it would be best to make sure that we really aren't being followed. Especially with what's going to be going on."

The mortal groaned. "You're just paranoid, that's all."

Esdras sighed softly. "Just because I'm paranoid doesn't mean they're not after us." At her irritated huff, the Dementor changed the subject. "Oh, and your passport came in today."

Katie looked curiously to her companion. "My passport?"

From the folds of his cloak, Esdras pulled out a small black booklet that bore the crest of the royal house of Demnin on the front cover. Katie took it and opened it up, revealing an identification page containing all her information and a nice picture of her. Esdras grinned. "You're an Azkaban citizen, so you get an Azkaban passport."

Grinning happily at the document, Katie leaned against Esdras and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you, I feel very Azkabaaner now."

Esdras nodded. "But wait, there's more. As an Azkaban citizen, under Section 53 of the Treaty of Edinburgh, you are allowed unrestricted and unquestioned use of the Unforgivable Curses. You essentially have a license to kill. If Voldemort wasn't running free across the countryside I would consider restricting you this right, but I trust you and you have to be able to defend yourself should you have to. I will personally train you in how to use them."

The mortal's eyes grew wide at this new information. She paused for a second before finally giving her partner a grim nod. "I won't let you down, my love." After a second, she gave him a sly grin. "I'll be a good little Dementress."

He shook his head and chuckled as they approached the grimy door of the Hog's Head. Esdras stepped inside first and dimmed his eyes and raised his hood, intent on not drawing attention to himself. It was easy to pick out the insurrection force in the dank interior as Hogwarts students were not often seen in this establishment. There were, however, a half a dozen Dementors scattered among the locals, volunteers that Esdras had asked to make sure things were safe enough for the group to meet.

Katie slid up behind him and pushed him along towards the table occupied by a surprisingly large number of Hogwarts students. They were warmly greeted and the Dementor leaned against the wall opposite from where Harry and Hermione had taken seats around a round table. The bushy haired mortal smiled brightly. "Well, I think we're all here. So I'd like to begin by saying that the reason we are all here is that…"

Esdras coughed slightly. "I think we all know why we're here, Hermione. It's best that we not say anything about our intentions. I don't trust this place."

Katie thumped Esdras on the arm. "You're being paranoid again. Besides, where would you have us meet? The Three Broomsticks?"

The Dementor nodded. "It would be tactically advantageous. More people, less chance of being overheard; more students, we'd blend in better."

The mortal sighed and tugged the hood down over the Dementor's face. "You're such a soldier. Keep going, Hermione. We're here because we don't like the way Defense is going."

Hermione smirked at the pair and continued on. "Exactly, and Harry is willing to pick up where Umbridge leaves off with the more practical applications of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry, would you like to say anything?"

Never comfortable being put on the spot, the scarred mortal looked around slowly. "I don't know whether or not you believe me when I say that Voldemort is back, but he is and I've seen him. So believe me when I tell you that this training is vitally important. We need practical experience in the things that we are being taught or we're as good as gone when it comes time to fight."

Zacharias Smith spoke up from his place near the back of the standing crowd. "There's still been no proof given that You Know Who has returned. The Ministry has said that their official position is that they have no reason to believe you're telling the truth."

Esdras spoke up, his voice echoing with his Azkaban accent. "And the official position of Azkaban is that we have no reason to believe that he's lying. What's your point?"

The mortal and the Dementor locked eyes for a moment, but finally Zacharias looked away. Silence reigned for a moment until Cho spoke up; her voice was unusually gentle in the rough surroundings. "What will you be teaching us, Harry?"

Harry puffed up a little and Esdras nudged Katie, who simple smirked. He turned to face the Ravenclaw and smiled. "I was thinking we'd start out with simple things, Expelliarmus, then maybe some shield charms, and if Esdras is okay with it, the Patronus charm."

Here, the Dementor nodded. Casting his eyes about the bar, he noticed that the other Dementors had turned their attention to the table at the mention of a free meal. "That's an excellent idea. The Patronus will repel an attacking Dementor as much as it will feed a neutral or friendly Dementor. And if you feed a Dementor, you've pretty much just made yourself a very powerful friend."

Hermione nodded and pulled out a sheet of parchment. "Well, it's settled then. If everyone will sign up, we'll find a time to meet when everyone is available and we can hold meetings."

It took a few minutes for all the mortals to sign, and finally only one person was left. All eyes fell to the Dementor. Katie looked curiously at him. "Esdras, are you going to sign?"

The Dementor shook his head. "No, I'm not, but not because I don't want to be a part of this." He turned his attention towards Harry. "I want you to consider this. Both of us are high priority targets under Umbridge's scrutiny. Putting both of us in the same room would be a very bad idea if she gets around to following us because she'll be twice as likely to find out about all this. Add that to the fact that I don't need any instruction because of my training and immortal nature, and you come to the conclusion that it would be best for everyone if I were not on that paper. Now, I'm not saying that I won't help you all out in any way that I can, and the resources of my fleet are at your disposal, but I can't sign."

Harry regarded the hooded figure for a moment before nodding. "Alright, Esdras. I'm willing to believe you if you think this is best for us all. And I thank you for whatever support you can give in the future."

As the discussion about the group dynamics continued, Katie leaned against Esdras and whispered softly to him. "_You're really that worried about this?_"

The Dementor nodded and kept his voice down. "_More than you realize, and far more than they realize. What they're talking about is a direct affront to Umbridge and all that she stands for, and if she gets word of it, she will do everything in her power to make sure that this fails. And I can assure you, the punishment for you all will be far worse than writing lines._"

Katie shivered and unconsciously clutched her hand as the memory of her first detention overtook her. She leaned her head gently against Esdras' chest and was comforted by the gloriously rare sound of a single heartbeat. "_I only hope that you are overreacting about all this._"

Esdras nodded. "_I hope so, too._"

Out of the corner of his eye, Esdras noticed one of the mortal patrons of the bar get up and quickly walk out the door. The admiral nodded to the closest one of his soldiers, who easily glided out of his booth and followed the mortal out into the street. However, by the time the lieutenant had cleared the door, the unknown mortal had already Disapparated. Returning back into the bar, the Dementor looked over to Esdras and shook his head gravely. The admiral set his jaw and nodded to his soldier. It was certainly not a good omen.


	7. An Arm and a Leg

Well, it's Friday, and that means it's time for another chapter! This time, we find out that amateur surgery should be left to the experts.

Thank you to everyone that has read, and more thanks to those of you who have reviewed. To the ever faithful KRP, it'll be a while before they start learning the Patronus charm, but New Demnin is definitely interested. Practicing the Unforgivables should be easy, even Avada Kedavra. Remember Moody/Crouch and his spiders? And as for the battle at the Dept. of Mysteries, you'll just have to wait and see. To our newcomer, Snood, I'm glad you've caught up and I'm glad you're enjoying yourself so far. And I must say, writing the interactions between Esdras and Umbridge is fun. Because of his position in both Azkaban and mortal society, he's able to get away with saying a lot more than your average person. As for interactions with Grawp, they will be few, if any. Remember, Dementors don't like people taller than themselves, so they'd go floating off in fear.

Those of you out there that haven't reviewed should review. It's a great help to me to hear what you all think of my work. So press the little button at the bottom of the page and let me know.

_Unfortunately, there's no Azkabaaner in this chapter, I must be slipping._ But I still don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 7 – An Arm and a Leg

The Ravenclaw Quidditch team stood around the bulletin board in a state of total shock. Esdras groaned and rubbed his temples. "I hate being right all the time."

Cho read over the twenty fourth Educational Decree for the twenty fifth time. "No student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor." She turned to face her teammates, fear easily discernable on her face. "No teams, that can't mean the Quidditch Teams, can it?" She was met with silence. "But that means that we can't practice until we talk to Umbridge."

Esdras nodded and turned to his fellow beater. "Ben, as captain of the team it's up to you. You have to go talk to her and get the team approved."

Ben Britten held his hands out in front of him and shook his head madly. "Oh no you don't, I want no part in this. I have no desire to get anywhere near that woman. Being in her Defense class is hard enough."

The Dementor gritted his teeth together and unconsciously slipped into an Azkabaaner accent. "Then take Cho with you. Take whoever you need…Dumbledore, I don't care. Just get this thing dealt with."

Ben sighed and steeled himself for the inevitable. "In that case, we'll all go together. We all have a vested interest in the team being approved and I don't want to go alone. When should we do it?"

Cho was already at the door, holding it open. "Now. Before breakfast. We might as well get it over with."

And so, the valiant seven marched their way into the hall, down the stairs, and towards the office of the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. They knocked on the door and were admitted entrance, and what they saw shocked them. Esdras' hood was wide with horror and astonishment. He whispered as low as he dared as they entered. "My gods, I've never seen anything more gaudy in my life."

The office was filled with lace doilies, cutesy figurines, and, behind the desk, a collection of decorative plates with kittens on them. Sitting behind the desk, the vast bulk of Umbridge smiled with sickening sweetness at them. "Come in, come in all of you. Is there something that I can help you with?"

Esdras jabbed Ben in the back, causing him to step forward involuntarily and into the professor's scrutiny. He stammered before he was finally able to get out the words. "Yes, ma'am. We wanted to come and get your approval for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team to meet and practice, since we need your permission."

She leaned back in her chair and regarded the students calmly. Finally, her eyes came to rest on the Dementor and she smirked. "I'll consider it."

Britten did a passable impersonation of a fish for a moment, long enough for the door of the office to open and the blonde head of Draco Malfoy to peer inside. He called out to the seated professor. "Slytherin Quidditch team?"

Umbridge nodded. "Approved." As the door closed, she returned her attention to the seven Ravenclaws. "Was there something else for you?"

Esdras already had a hand over Cho's mouth, and the mortal was struggling violently in his iron grip. He smiled politely. "No, thank you, ma'am." His voice suddenly turned harsh. "All of you, let's go."

The Dementor waited until they were safely down the hall before releasing the seeker. Cho thumped him hard on the arm a few times before settling in to glare at him. "Just what the hell was that all about, Esdras? You saw what she did with Malfoy right then and you just took it!"

Gliding along impassively, Esdras nodded. "What other choice did we have? If we had done or said anything right then, she would have had ample reason to deny our team permanently. As it is, I think she's only holding off on us for one reason. Me." At the shocked looks from his mortal friends, he continued. "I suspect she wants to get back at me for the spectacle I put on when I called the Treaty of Edinburgh into abeyance. This is her chance."

Cho sighed softly. "So what do we do now? We can't ask you to leave the team just so we can play. You've earned your spot on it just like the rest of us."

Esdras smiled slightly. "Don't worry; we're just going to use her ignorance against her."

* * *

The next morning, Esdras floated in front of the door to the Defense professor's office with Roger Davies, the only one who had been able to stomach the sight. Before the mortal, the Dementor floated idly with one arm and one leg missing. No one had asked why Esdras had gone upstairs the night before only to return with half his limbs missing, and definitely no one asked how it had happened.

Esdras flipped his cloak back so that the empty arm of his shirt and leg of his pants were clearly visible. He looked squarely at Roger and smiled. "Just carry on like we're having a normal conversation, I'll do the rest."

He knocked on the door and a voice came from within. "Enter."

The Dementor opened the door and started with a jovial tone as if he were in the middle of a conversation. "So anyway, then Captain Redoubt asks me to go with him to check on the cave in damage in the west radial arm of New Demnin. I agree, of course, and not five minutes after we get there it caves in again. Well, they managed to pull me out but I lost the arm and the leg, and you know how long it takes to grow back limbs like this. Long story short, Madame Pomfrey put me on the disability list and Ben kicked me off the team until my limbs have grown back, so you can imagine that I'm slightly irritated by all this." He turned and smiled brightly to the seated professor. "Good morning, Professor Umbridge."

The wicked grin on her face made both the Ravenclaws sick to their stomach, but to Roger's eternal credit, he held his ground. "Good morning, ma'am. We've come to see if you've made a decision on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team yet."

The pink clad toad nodded slowly and made a grand show of hemming and hawing over the decision. Finally she returned her attention to the pair. "Well, seeing as how it would hardly be a fair tournament if one of the Quidditch teams was absent, I will allow your team to meet." She smiled hideously at the Dementor. "And my apologies on your recent injuries, Mister Demnin."

Esdras smirked and tried to keep most of the sarcasm out of his voice. "It's Lord Admiral Demnin, ma'am. But I thank you for your concern." He bowed slightly. "A pleasant morning to you."

Both turned and exited the office. They waited until they were to the stairwell before breaking out in laughter. Roger slapped Esdras on the back and grinned madly. "You were right, she has no idea how quickly you are able to regenerate your limbs. She's going to be in for the shock of her life in, what, three or four days?"

The Dementor nodded happily. "Maybe less, Harry has been casting exceptionally strong Patroni lately." He gestured to the two stumps. I had to do this a few hours ago because I was afraid that there would be noticeable growth if I cut them off last night."

Roger paled slightly at this and regarded his friend with horrified eyes. "You mean you severed your own limbs?"

Esdras shrugged it off. "Yeah, it's nothing. Just a Reductor curse and they're off." He paused and turned to face his friend. "Look, I know how horrible it must sound to you, but it's really not a big deal to me. And it got us approval from the vaunted Hogwarts High Inquisitor, so I'm not complaining about it. Now you tell the guys the good news and I'll go over to Gryffindor and see if Harry will cast a Patronus for me. The sooner I get these limbs back, the sooner I'm back on the team."

The pair separated at the seventh floor landing and Esdras floated down the hall to the Fat Lady, who smiled kindly as she opened at the sight of his Azkaban Guard badge. It was a comically short time before he heard a much anticipated scream. "Esdras, what happened to you?!"

The Dementor caught the fast moving mortal and hugged her with his only arm. "Nothing to worry about, Katie, it's just some minor surgery to insure the Ravenclaw team's approval by the High Inquisitor."

Katie listened while Esdras gave the short story of the newest affront by the Defense professor and scowled. She called out in a voice that left no room for refusal. "Ron, get Harry down here now." Then she returned her attention to Esdras. "Umbridge still hasn't given Gryffindor approval yet. Angelina has gone down to see about it before breakfast, we're hoping for good news this time."

Esdras nodded. "Hopefully none of you will have to go to the same lengths as me."

They were interrupted by Harry coming down the stairs and noticing the Dementor. "What on earth happened to you, Esdras?"

The Dementor gestured to the bandaged stumps. "I had to cut my arm and leg off so I could trick Umbridge into authorizing the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

Harry laughed brightly. "No, seriously, what happened?"

Katie looked uncomfortable. "Umm, Harry, Esdras really did cut his arm and leg off. You know the trouble we're having with Umbridge getting her to approve our team? They had the same trouble."

Esdras smiled. "I went with an unconventional solution. So could you help me out?"

Harry nodded mutely and cast his Patronus. The shining silver stag filled the room and Esdras took the energy he needed. When he was finished feeding, he backed away and checked his bandaged stumps. At his pleased expression, Katie approached. "Well, how long until you're back in top form?"

The Dementor waved his stumps about and shook free the bandages to prod at the regrowing flesh, still glowing shining silver. "If I can keep up this healing rate, I should have both limbs back by the day after tomorrow. I may even have the arm back by late tomorrow night if I'm lucky."

Hermione and Ron joined the trio and stared in awe at the glowing stumps before Esdras flipped his cloak back over them. The bushy haired mortal shook her head and turned her attention to Harry. "How is Hedwig healing up?"

Harry scowled. "She's fine, but she'll be grounded for a while longer."

Esdras blinked in confusion. "Hedwig your owl? What happened to her?"

Hermione replied. "We found her yesterday, feathers ruffled and wing bent. Someone or something tried to get at her to read Harry's mail. I'm positive it had to have been Umbridge, or someone working under her command." She brightened up slightly. "Esdras, you use a vulture. Have you had any troubles yet?"

The Dementor shook his head, knowing where this conversation was headed. "No, Constance has been flying without interference. But I would recommend that you find another way to communicate with the outside world if you have to. I don't want to draw attention to her or the other Azkaban vultures since they routinely carry sensitive Azkaban documents."

The mortals nodded and looked disappointed. Katie linked an arm with Esdras and smiled. "Well, we can think about all this later. I think we should get down to breakfast."

They made their way to the portrait hole and were almost knocked backwards when the door was thrown open by an enthusiastic Angelina. "We got it! The cow approved the Gryffindor team. Everyone, we've got practice this evening!"

* * *

The next afternoon, Esdras found himself with a shadow on his way to Herbology. He didn't bother to look behind him as he called out. "Something I can help you with, Harry?"

The scarred mortal stepped out from behind the Dementor and walked along side him. They walked in silence for a few seconds while Harry gathered his thoughts. "The first meeting of our group is in two days. I'd like it if you were there for it. After what happened at the Hog's Head, I don't want to take any chances with security."

Esdras nodded slowly. "Where are we holding it?"

The mortal smirked. "The Room of Requirement." At the Dementor's confused look, he continued. "One of the house elves, Dobby, told me about it. It's a room that will only appear when you need it. It's on the seventh floor, across from that tapestry of the dancing trolls. Walk three times in front of it when thinking about what you need, and there it is."

Esdras' glowing green eyes grew wide at this information. "The possibilities for that room are endless." He smirked slightly at the thought of how he and Katie could put the room to good use before coughing slightly and turning to regard Harry again. "I'll be there for this one, and I'll scout out a good position to reconnoiter the hallway for when you all are meeting."

Harry nodded smartly and stopped as the reached the doors that led outside to the greenhouses. "Then I'll see you tomorrow night?"

The Dementor took to the air and glided over towards the glass buildings. "Of course, someone has to keep you all out of trouble."

* * *

It had been three days since Esdras had been forced to sever his limbs in the successful attempt to gain the Ravenclaw Quidditch team approval from Umbridge. Said limbs had now successfully regrown and Esdras was stretching out the new extremities in the common room before breakfast. Cho was grinning. "I can't wait to see the expression on that toad's face when we get down to breakfast."

Esdras nodded and smirked before turning to face the rest of the team. "She tried to stop us and failed. Any who try to stop us will fail. We're a team again. This year, Gryffindor will fall before us!"

The statement was met by cheers as the team proceeded out the door and down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Esdras in the lead. The commotion that they caused as they crossed the threshold made every head in the room look up, just in time to see the Dementor heroically toss aside his cloak to reveal the newly reformed limbs. Standing behind Esdras, Roger tried to hold back his laughter. "Look at Umbridge."

Sure enough, the High Inquisitor had turned a violent shade of furious red. The Dementor motioned his teammates to proceed to the table while he gracefully floated down the aisle towards the High Table. He pointedly ignored the wolf whistle from Katie at the Gryffindor table and floated directly up to the school nurse. "Good morning, Madame Pomfrey. They finally healed up during the night. I'm good to come off the disability list."

The nurse drew her wand and cast a quick triage spell, which came back completely in shades of healthy green. She smiled a kind smile to the Dementor and nodded. "Everything seems to be in order. You're cleared to compete."

At the nurse's proclamation, Umbridge shot from her seat. "Impossible! That has to be some kind of Azkaban trick. He was missing an arm and a leg not two days ago."

Pomfrey looked curiously to the Defense professor and nodded slowly. "That's right, and Dementors can heal amputated limbs in a short period of time if the proper energy requirements are met."

Esdras turned to face Umbridge and smirked, flexing his arms. "It's all in chapter seven of 'Dealing with Dementors'. It's in the library in the Defense section. Great reading, and not biased at all." He turned and floated down towards the Ravenclaw table, turning his head only to fire off one final barb. "You should consider checking it out sometime."


	8. Gryffindor vs Slytherin

It's Monday again, and you all know what that means. And let's face it, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't time for another chapter. This time, we find out that it can always be worse.

Thanks to all of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed. To the ever faithful KRP, you have to remember that Umbridge is so convinced that Ministry dogma is true that she would believe the sky is red if they told her. Esdras wouldn't need the Transphasic cloak to hide; he could just fly out the common room window and reenter the castle wherever he wants, easily avoiding anyone trailing him. And as for Esdras getting a detention, I just can't see that happening. You've said it yourself, Esdras is a politician, he'd be able to talk himself out of trouble or know when and how to avoid it to begin with. To our new friend Snood, I figure you wouldn't be able to make admiral in the Azkaban Guard if you didn't consider the unusual solutions on a regular basis. And as for the height difference, well, Esdras only has more reasons to look down on the toad.

All of y'all out there who haven't reviewed should hop on board and let me know what you think. I'd love to hear your opinions, both good and bad. So press the little button at the bottom and let me know what you think.

And my usual notes apply. _Text in italics is in Azkabaaner_, and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Gryffindor vs. Slytherin 

Esdras huffed slightly from where he lay on the incredibly comfortable, Dementor sized sofa that had magically appeared on the ceiling of the Room of Requirement just after he had entered. He looked down at the mortals on the floor and made his opinion known. "I really think a name is the least of our concerns at the moment."

Cho looked up and glared playfully. "Stuff it, you." She returned her attention to Harry and smiled softly. "We could always call it the D.A., short for Defense Association."

Ginny laughed at this. "Even better, we could call it Dumbledore's Army, since that's what Fudge is so afraid of."

The Dementor rolled his glowing green eyes at this and laughed. "Oh yes, let's make even more, more powerful enemies."

Katie looked up at Esdras and glared. "You either be helpful or don't say anything at all. Now get down here before I have this room make me a stepladder and I come up there and bring you down myself."

Esdras descended gracefully and came to a rest just to her right. "Yes, my dear."

Harry, at the front of the crowd, smirked slightly at the display. "Actually, Katie, Esdras is done here for the moment. We're all going to start practicing the Expelliarmus charm today. Esdras, I think you said something about reconnaissance?"

Nodding, Esdras headed for the door. "Right, I'm going to set up some standard Azkaban security and surveillance charms so we'll have some forewarning if someone who doesn't belong here decides to show up. You all have fun now."

With a wave, the Dementor exited the magical room and floated to the ceiling of the hallway, where he hid among the shadows. From this vantage point, he began to observe his surroundings, picking the most strategic locations for the charms that would eventually serve as the first line of defense for the newly formed army. He began casting the first of many charms, setting them to register within the current room if anyone set them off. Only the DA room would respond to the spells, not any other variation of the Room of Requirement.

So deep into his work was he that he didn't even notice the door opening to let out the first group of students. He continued to work silently in the shadows of the ceiling until a quiet voice called up to him. "_Esdras, are you there?_"

Looking down, the Dementor noticed Katie looking deeply into the shadows with Alicia and Angelina. He finished his charm and glided down, appearing as if by magic out of the darkness. "_Hello, dear. How was practice?_"

Katie smiled and switched to English for the sake of her friends. "Practice went fine. I think it's going to be a good group. I can't wait for the next one, Harry is an exceptional teacher."

Esdras nodded and glided along with them towards the Gryffindor common room. "That's good. And the teaching will only serve to make him stronger in the long run. This is a good experience for him."

The mortal slipped an arm around the Dementor and leaned gently into his side. "Harry also wanted you to stick around the common room until he got back. He said something about wanting to ask you a training question."

They had reached the portrait hole by this time, so Esdras flashed his Guard badge and stepped inside with the girls. Katie playfully led him over to a couch by the fireplace and kicked a pair of snogging third years off of it, only to push the Dementor onto it and proceed to snog him. Time held still for the pair, but they were eventually interrupted by a rather embarrassed mortal voice. "Umm, Katie, thank you for keeping Esdras…occupied."

The blonde girl looked up to see that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were standing behind the couch. She smiled shamelessly and nodded to the three. "No problem, Harry. It was my pleasure." She turned to the Dementor and winked. "His pleasure, too."

Esdras rose up slowly and laughed at the blush that had covered the faces of the three younger students. He turned his attention to the raven haired one. "You wanted to talk to me, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I just wanted to get your opinion on a lesson idea I had. I was thinking about trying to teach the DA how to throw off the Imperius curse. You and Katie are the only ones legally allowed to cast it, but Katie would have to learn how to throw it off, too, unless you've already taught her how. Anyway, I was wondering if you would help out."

The Dementor let out a low whistle. "You know that that's a pretty advanced technique. It takes aurors months to master it. And I haven't even taught Katie how to cast an Imperius yet, let alone throw it off. I think your time would be better served with the basics of Defense."

The mortal laughed. "Oh of course, I'm just trying to get a lesson plan organized. I'm going to spend most of my time with the basic spells, but I was thinking we could try working on the more advanced material later in the year. Maybe after we've taught the Patronus charm."

Esdras smiled. "In that case, certainly. I'll gladly help. I should be able to teach Katie the Unforgivables by then, so she can help me out, too." He looked to his watch and sighed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a potions essay."

He glided over to the window with Katie at his side. The mortal smiled brightly to him and spoke with a playful whisper. "_Am I the only one who thought that the Room of Requirement could be used for more exciting purposes?_"

With green eyes glowing, Esdras leaned in and whispered softly into Katie's ear. "_You don't even know the meaning of the word exciting yet._"

By the time the mortal had recovered from the shiver that went down her spine, the Dementor had already disappeared into the night.

* * *

The pitch blackness over the calm lake waters had become the most reasonable place to hold meetings these days. Esdras the student dared not venture too far from the castle for fear of the wrath of Umbridge, yet Esdras the admiral had to command his fleet. Currently, he was hovering a few hundred feet over the waters with his captains. "_Report._" 

Micah Redoubt was closest and began with the most pertinent news for the Lord Admiral. "_Patrols around Bellmont have been uneventful. There's been no activity at all._"

Esdras sighed and nodded. "_Good. Keep up the patrols, and make sure that your men are visible. I sent off the request for an extra month to consider Voldemort's request half a month ago. I don't want him to get any ideas about swaying my opinion._" He turned to face his best friend, who was hovering at his right. "_Aaron?_"

Captain Reaping nodded and began quickly. "_There's been no news from Veras yet on the island. Whoever is helping Voldemort is being very quiet about it, and there are no outward signs of insurrection. Just the usual complaints about life under the Treaty._" His hood narrowed slightly. "_However, there has been an incredible amount of requests for families in other fleets and divisions to take up residence in New Demnin. So many that we'd need to expand the town._"

Esdras cursed softly. "_They wouldn't be abandoning Azkaban without a reason. We must take this to mean that something will be happening soon. Tell Veras to be on the lookout and to recruit another loyal unit to help. His best bet would be the First Infantry, their loyalty to the royal house is almost as strong as their loyalty to the Oracle._"

The captain nodded. "_What about the families?_"

The admiral sighed and looked across the lake to where the town of New Demnin lay. "_I will send a dispatch to Admiral Grim tomorrow. I will ask for the 778th Engineering Division again. I will not refuse any who wish shelter from that which is about to come. These are dangerous times, we must protect ourselves._" He turned to the other floating forms. "_Michaelis, can your medical division handle more families?_"

Dr. Michaelis Transom laughed. "_Yes, young prince. We can easily handle at least five times the capacity we have now in town without any loss in service. After that, we'd need to bring in another division._"

Esdras nodded and turned to the last form, the lone Dementress. "_Kira, how are the Quicksilver Projects proceeding?_"

Captain Kirin was happy to be giving the only good news of the evening, and it showed in her voice. "_We're still working on the division of labor between the different projects, but we have control of them all and they're coming along great. I think we may have a working prototype of the Castcloth project before the end of the month._"

The admiral laughed happily. "_That's great. I can't wait to see it in action._" He looked around to his friends and sighed. "_Any other news?_"

Aaron scratched his hood. "_Well, on a personal note, Malachi and Stephanie got into a fight the other night. He ended up sleeping on the couch at my place, but the two of them patched it up the next morning._"

Esdras arched his hood in surprise. "_Their first major argument, then? Well, it looks like they handled it well enough._" He sighed sadly. "_Alright then, I wish there was better news. I'll swing by town when I can. I'm just hesitant to leave the castle with __Umbridge around. I don't trust her._"

The captains nodded and Aaron sighed. "_I don't blame you. Just stay out of trouble, my Lord._" His attitude brightened sharply. "_Oh, and wish Katie luck in her match tomorrow. I'll be there to watch with Christine and the cloaklings._"

The other captains also passed on their well wishes and saluted sharply to the Lord Admiral. Esdras smartly returned the gesture and dismissed his officers. They broke from their high hover and retreated to their places of origin, Esdras to the castle and the captains to the town of New Demnin.

* * *

Esdras leaned against the side of the box and gritted his teeth as he scanned the air above the pitch with his cobalt tinted glasses. "I wish those damned Slytherins would stop singing that damned song." 

Cho, at his right, nodded sharply, keeping her eyes on the Snitch as it weaved its way unnoticed behind both Harry and Draco. "As much as I agree with you, it does seem to be having the desired effect. How many shots has he missed so far?"

The Dementor sighed. "All." He followed the action as Katie took the Quaffle across the pitch and fired a perfect shot through the middle Slytherin hoop. Esdras cheered loudly, drowning out the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Luna's incredible roaring lion hat, and the myriad Dementors that had taken time off to enjoy the match. "That's my girl!"

Roger, standing next to Cho, watched as Slytherin returned the Quaffle across the pitch and score easily. He groaned as yet another chorus of 'Weasley is our King' started up. "At least Gryffindor is keeping the margin close. So long as Harry can close this game up quick, they'll be fine."

They were joined by the floating form of Aaron Reaping, who hovered in the empty space between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stands. Holding the captain's hand was his son, Jacob Reaping. Both wore the customary cobalt tinted faceplate that allowed Dementors to see the motions of the Quaffle, Bludgers, and Snitch. But around the young cloakling's neck was a maroon and gold scarf that was far too large for the four foot tall Dementor. Esdras diverted his attention away from the match for a second. "_And where did you get that handsome scarf, Jacob?_"

The young Reaping floated up to hug his godfather and pointed across the pitch to the Gryffindor stands. "_The pretty mortal with the red hair said that I could wear it during the match._"

Esdras' sharp eyes scanned the Gryffindors and finally settled on the cheering form of Ginny Weasley. Sure enough, she was the only one in the stands not wearing a maroon and gold scarf. The Dementor smiled and tousled his godson's hood. "_That was very nice of her. Remember to thank her properly when you give it back to her after the match._"

Jacob nodded solemnly. "_Yes, Lord Esdras._"

A loud cheer snapped ever head towards the pitch and Esdras quickly found the source of the commotion. High above the pitch, Harry and Malfoy were neck and neck in a high speed dive for the Snitch. In a flash it was over, and Esdras let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Harry was flying level with the pitch, the Snitch flapping helplessly in his hand. The Dementors and the Ravenclaws cheered loudly and Esdras watched the resolution of the match, happily intent on seeing the victorious smile that Katie constantly flashed him.

She flew with her teammates for a few moments before dashing over to the Ravenclaw stands. Esdras smirked to Aaron and Jacob and floated over the railing. "_I'll see you all later._" He turned and quickly floated out to meet her in midair. The Dementor grabbed her about the waist, and spun her in a tight circle. "Congratulations, my dear!"

Katie leaned in to kiss him, but was interrupted by the unmistakable sounds of a fight coming from below. Both looked down to see Harry and one of the Weasley twins being pulled away from an irate looking Malfoy. Katie's joyous expression evaporated. "Let me down."

Esdras nodded and lowered them down to the pitch quickly, seeing that a resolution to the fight had already occurred. By the time he touched down, the offending pair was already marching off the pitch, followed by McGonagall. Esdras turned to the nearest person, Angelina. "What happened?"

The chaser shook her head sharply. "I didn't hear it, but apparently Malfoy was mouthing off like usual. All I saw was Harry and George jumping him. McGonagall looked furious."

Katie nodded. "Understandably so." She sighed and looked around. "Hopefully they won't get in too much trouble. We can't delay practice any more." Her attention was diverted to a nearby redheaded form, which she caught around the shoulder. "We did it, Ron. You did alright out there."

Ron laughed slightly. "I don't know who you were watching. I was horrible."

Esdras sighed and took the pair by the shoulders, pushing them towards the locker room. "You did as well as could be expected for a starting keeper being heckled by an adversarial crowd. Besides, the first time game I ever played in, I broke both my arms. I think you did far better than me."

Katie laughed and thumped Ron on the shoulder, causing him to wince. "See, you could have broken your arms. It can always be worse."


	9. It Can Always Be Worse

Well, it's Friday and that means it's time for another chapter. And this time, we learn that the black knight always wins. And when the black knight is a Dementor, it really is just a flesh wound.

My thanks, as always, to everyone who has read. And more thanks to those of you who have reviewed. To the ever faithful Snood (to whom I proudly award the title), I enjoy writing their relationship as well and I'm glad it makes you smile. And Esdras is still looking into the Little Whinging attack, but most of the work is being done by Veras and the 8th Infantry who are on Azkaban where the action is. To the ever faithful KRP, Esdras could have held back all the attackers, but then he would have been in the crossfire. Besides, he was too busy with Katie. As for Dementors in the castle, I'm writing it like the rule is still in place, but not enforced. No one's going to complain in emergencies, but Dumbledore probably doesn't want them coming in for no reason. Also, the Assault cloaks (like all cloaks) can be charmed with the Mark 13 Inhibitior charms, depending on the situation. So when subduing prisoners, you feed, and when threatening toads, you don't.

All the rest of y'all should review as well. Review enough times and you'll get the moniker of "ever faithful" as well. I like hearing what other people think about my work, be it good or bad, so let me know.

And the usual notes would apply if there were any Azkabaaner in this chapter, I must be slipping. And I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 9 – It Can Always Be Worse 

Esdras stared at Katie with wide, glowing green eyes. "Banned completely? And their brooms confiscated?"

Katie nodded sadly. "All three of them."

The Dementor sighed and floated backwards. "But Fred wasn't even involved in the fight. What the hell is that all about?"

The mortal leaned against the wall, looking completely tapped out. "Apparently he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She rushed forward, falling against the Dementor, who quickly wrapped his arms around her. "But this is horrible for us! What are we going to do without those three?"

Esdras shook his head slowly, finally resting it atop her head as he held her tight. "I don't know, but you'll figure something out."

Katie pulled away to look up into his eyes and laughed suddenly. "I don't know why I'm telling you all this. It doesn't matter to you; it'll make us easier to beat without Harry or the twins."

She was met by a very serious expression and the Dementor leaned his forehead against hers. "If it matters to you, it matters to me. Nothing is more important to me than you."

The mortal pressed her body against the Dementor and sighed happily. "You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better." After a few moments, she pulled away again and looked at her watch. "I have to get going to Care of Magical Creatures."

The reply surprised her. "So do I." At her curious expression, Esdras continued. "I have a free period now, and Hagrid asked me if I could help him with the lesson, since he knows for sure I'll be able to see what he's teaching about."

Katie laughed as they walked out the main door and into the sunlight. "We're not learning how to care for Dementors, are we? Because I think I can do a pretty good job of that."

Esdras smirked and took her hand as they walked. "I don't doubt that at all. But no, it's not Dementors today."

The pair walked in comfortable silence until they reached the cottage of the groundskeeper. Outside, Hagrid sat on his front stoop and some of the other early students were waiting patiently on the grass. To the side of the cottage was a burlap covered wheelbarrow that emitted a foul smell. At the sight of the pair, the professor stood and lumbered towards them. "Esdras! It's mighty nice of you to help me out today. If you could just take the wheelbarrow into the forest and get them ready, I'll bring the class in when everyone is here."

Katie's eyes grew wide as she turned to face Esdras. "You're going into the forest? We're going into the forest?"

The Dementor smirked. "We're not going that far in. Besides, I'm a Dementor. I'll keep you safe."

And with that, he was gone, pushing the wheelbarrow ahead of him into the darkness of the forest. Katie waited patiently for class to begin, and when it did she paid precious little attention to Hagrid. Her attention was instead focused on the forest. It was a relief when they were finally led into the darkness and down a narrow trail to a clearing. In the center of the clearing, judging from the smell, was the contents of the wheelbarrow Esdras had been pushing, the carcass of a cow. However, there was no Dementor in sight. Katie pushed to the front of the crowd and looked to Hagrid. "Where is Esdras?"

The massive man did not reply, but merely pointed straight ahead. Coming into the clearing from the darkness of the forest was Esdras. He was in his natural Dementor form was and riding upon a terrifying, winged skeletal steed. Katie gasped and walked forward, as drawn to the sight as the rest of the class was repelled. Behind her, Hagrid was beginning the lesson. "Who here can see what Esdras is riding?"

Katie turned and nodded, she could see only two other people in the class with their hands up. She slowly approached the winged creature, which calmly regarded her with glassy white eyes. She reached out to touch its leathery wings, and the thestral made a sound of enjoyment. "What is it?"

Hagrid gestured to the forest again, where another of the winged creatures was entering the clearing and making a beeline for the dead cow. "They are thestrals, and keep doing that, Katie. They love having their wings scratched. They can only be seen by people who have witnessed death." He huffed slightly. "I had a devil of a time when I was showing them off to the fifth years yesterday. Not to mention with that Umbridge woman being there…" He shrugged jovially. "Anyway, I asked Esdras to help me today because I know he can see them."

Katie shook her head slowly. "But how can this be? I've never seen anyone die, but I can see them."

Esdras replied softly as he leaned against the neck of his steed. "You hold part of my soul within your own, my love. That part has seen death, so you in turn are able to see the thestrals. Did you not notice them drawing the carriages this year?"

The mortal blushed. "I was too afraid to say anything, and I knew you would protect me if they were dangerous."

As Hagrid continued on with the lesson, Esdras extended a hand down to Katie. "Want to go for a ride?"

Katie smirked softly and sighed dramatically. "The fierce black knight wishes to take me for a ride. Whatever shall I do?"

The Dementor smirked softly as she took his hand. With a quick tug, he pulled her up onto the back of the skeletal steed and held her close. His voice was soft in her ear. "It's very simple, you go with him. No one refuses the black knight."

* * *

The thestral ride served to cheer up Katie, but when Esdras saw her later at dinner, she was entirely too cheerful for it to have been the result of a mere horse ride. The proximity of three new faces to the Gryffindor Quidditch group worried Esdras, and by unspoken agreement between the Ravenclaws, he glided slowly over to the table and took the seat beside Katie. He gave her a quick kiss before addressing Angelina, the captain. "New friends, I see?" 

The chaser smiled brightly. "It had to happen sooner or later, you know." She indicated new additions in turn. "Andrew Kirke, Jack Sloper, our new beaters. And you know Ginny, of course, our new seeker."

Esdras nodded and quickly changed forms, taking his Dementor form and lowering his hood. The result was surprising, Kirke and Sloper both screamed and fell backwards off the bench, landing on the floor and knocking themselves unconscious. Ginny, however, remained unfazed. The slender redhead glared. "Did you have to do that?"

Katie thumped him hard on the shoulder. "Damned it, Esdras. We don't need things like this happening to them again."

The Dementor retook his mortal form and smirked. "What do you mean by again?"

Katie's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she looked back to her plate. "Nothing, nothing at all."

Angelina, however, simply sighed and looked up from her position where she was trying to wake up the pair of unconscious beaters. "Might as well tell him, the story will get out sooner or later. Sloper here knocked himself out with his own bat."

Esdras tried his best not to laugh, and managed to for a good five seconds before he shot up into the enchanted ceiling, from whence a peal of Dementor laughter filled the hall. When he finally glided back down to his table, he took his usual seat between Cho and Roger and smirked. Cho couldn't stand the wait. "Well?"

Ben looked at him from across the table. "Good news, I hope?"

The Dementor shrugged. "A little, actually, yes. Kirke and Sloper are their new beaters. We should have no trouble against them. What I'm worried about is their new seeker, Ginny Weasley."

Cho laughed. "Ginny? Please, I'll have no trouble with her."

Esdras narrowed his eyes, concentrating across the hall to where the slender redhead was helping to get the two beaters back sitting upright again. "Don't be so sure. She's a Weasley in the style of her twin brothers; we would do well not to underestimate her. Besides, as the only girl in a house full of boys, she'll have something to prove."

Roger shivered and grabbed another roll. "Merlin, Esdras. How is it that you can turn even the simplest things into a guaranteed omen of doom?"

The Dementor shrugged and grabbed for a whole shepherd's pie that was in front of an unassuming first year. "Hey, I'm a Dementor. I can turn anything I want into a guaranteed omen of doom. It's part of the job." He returned his attention to the redhead. "But I know one thing is for sure, I won't be able to use a single intimidation tactic against her. I don't frighten her."

Ben met his friend's eyes and laughed. "I got news for you; you don't frighten a lot of people. Now less concentrating on what we can't do and more concentrating on what we can. We're still going to win that cup this year, and Gryffindor isn't going to stand in our way."

* * *

Esdras finished buttoning up his Quidditch robes and ran across the common room. "Where the hell is she? The match starts in half an hour." 

Cadwallader, the newest Chaser, pointed back towards the girl's dormitory. "Hey, I tried to get her out of the bathroom but she wouldn't come. She's locked herself in. I figured one of you could help me get her out."

The Dementor glared at the girl and turned to face Ben. "Gather the team, get to the locker room and fast. I'll get Cho. Hurry!"

Esdras quickly glided up the dormitory stairs and came to rest outside the sixth year girl's bathroom. He pounded on the door. The voice that replied was watery and weak. "Go away; I don't want to play Quidditch today. Use Gardner, he'll do fine."

It took the patience granted by immortality to not beat down the door. Instead, the Dementor spoke clearly to the wood. "Cho, get your ass out here now before I break this door down. You know Gardner is useless, we need you. The match is in half an hour and Hufflepuff won't wait."

The mention of the opponent caused the seeker to break out into terrible sobs. Through the tears, she cried out. "I don't want to play…not against them. I can't stop thinking about him."

Esdras sighed and leaned against the door. "Cho, be reasonable. Would Cedric want you to be like this? He'd want you to go on, to be strong. He wouldn't want you to waste away into nothingness."

Cho screamed through the door in reply. "Don't you dare tell me what he would have wanted, you horrible, dark creature. You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love."

The voice that replied was calm, but sad. "Not in that fashion, no. But my parents died sixty seven years ago. I still offer prayers to the gods for them every day." With a quick Alohamora, Esdras unlocked the door and it swung open with a creak. His voice remained calm and soothing. "Everyone has lost a loved one, so don't think you're alone in all of this. You've never been alone."

The seeker looked up from her spot on the floor through tear stained and bloodshot eyes. She managed to squeak out a reply before bursting into tears again. "I'm sorry."

The Dementor merely sighed and picked her up, holding her in a tight hug until the sobbing subsided. When she was finally calm, Esdras sighed and whispered softly. "There is an option. I can help you."

The mortal looked up and sniffled. "How?"

Esdras was hesitant, but time was running out. Finally, he spoke slowly. "I can take all of your memories of Cedric out of your head for the course of the match. People do it all the time with Penseives. It's easy and it doesn't hurt. At the end of the match, I'll put them right back in and we can work together on helping you get over this."

Cho pushed away from Esdras and glared at him with a righteous fury. "You want to make me forget all about him? How dare you!" She drew her wand to curse the Dementor but he quickly pulled it from her grasp. "I hate you!"

The Dementor remained unfazed. "Love me or hate me, we both have duties we are expected to perform today. Cedric was my friend, too, and I know he wouldn't want you to miss a Quidditch match because of him. Now you either get over it or take my offer. Because I'm not going to let you sit here and wallow in this." His voice became sharp with the hints of his native accent. "Decide and decide now!"

With fury in her eyes, the seeker stepped forward and grabbed her wand from Esdras' hand. She pointed down the stairwell. "I'll be down in five minutes. Now get the hell out of the girl's dormitory." The Dementor nodded and floated down the stairs. He was stopped by her voice calling out, much softer this time. "I don't hate you, Esdras."

Esdras didn't turn around, but his voice echoed back up the stairwell. "I know."


	10. Brazen Acts

Well, it's Monday and I'm on vacation, but as long as you plan ahead and have a compy, you can post new chapters from anywhere in the world. This time, we are left to decide if it takes more guts to be brazen, or more to say no.

Thanks to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed. To the ever faithful KRP, yes, this is their first game of the season. Cho is obviously still affected by the loss of Cedric, but as the year goes by, things will get better. And it is a shame for Esdras, the more people who get used to him, the fewer people he is able to intimidate. However, the benefits outweigh the costs, as this is what Azkaban has wanted for centuries. To buffalo1, there will be a small break in toad activity as we approach the holiday season in this story. But don't worry, in a few chapters, she'll be in deep, deep trouble.

Those of y'all who haven't reviewed, should. It's good for me as a writer and it's good for you because it builds good karma. But seriously, reviews help me as a writer, so please press the little button at the bottom of the page and let me know what you think.

And by the way, if anyone can identify what movie I pulled my traditional Azkabaaner curse from, I will be very impressed.

And the usual notes apply. _Text in italics is in Azkabaaner_, and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Brazen Acts 

Breakfast time was a peaceful time for Esdras, and anyone who knew anything about the Dementor knew that it was a bad idea to get between him and the pancakes. It was therefore only after all the pancakes at the Ravenclaw table were consumed that his friends would converse with him or his subordinates would bring dispatches and fleet paperwork for him to sign. Today, however, was not like normal days. Esdras sat down in front of his plate intent on eating pancakes, but was interrupted by an owl, which dropped a neat scroll on his plate.

Cho looked up curiously from her bowl of oatmeal. "Who's the letter from, Esdras?"

Esdras shrugged slightly and picked up the scroll. "I don't know. It's not Azkaban post…" As he unrolled it, the first thing he noticed was the letterhead. The snake and skull were unmistakable, it was the Dark Mark. The contents were equally unmistakable, a request for royal alliance with the grammatical error corrected, just like Esdras had required when he had finally responded to Voldemort's initial request. Esdras' eyes glowed a fierce green. "_That no good mother…_"

When confronted with any foreign language, most people learning to speak it invariably learn the curse words first, usually because they are the ones most used. Knowledge of Azkabaaner at Hogwarts was much along the same lines; many people knew exactly what Esdras was screaming as he rolled the scroll back up. The Dementor closed his tirade with a traditional curse. "_Son of a bitch must pay!_"

The other Ravenclaws looked on in shock as the Dementor rose up and floated angrily down the aisle. In front of the High Table, he was met by Katie, who held a similar scroll. She held it out to him. "_I take it that you got a letter from the same person?_"

Esdras took Katie's scroll and read on in awe:

"My dear Ms. Bell, as I am sure you now know, I have been courting an alliance with the royal house of Demnin. Your Esdras has, thus far, delayed his response for whatever reasons he may have. I would like for you to know that, should he agree, no harm would come to you and you would be treated on equal footing as a pureblood witch of the highest standing. Please consider this should Esdras have any doubts about his decision in regards to my request. Sincerely yours, Lord Voldemort."

The Dementor glared as he rolled up the scroll and took Katie's hand as he led her up the dais to stand in front of Dumbledore. His voice was cold and harsh as he spoke. "_Your office. Now._"

No less than five minutes later, the three were standing in the headmaster's office, the two scrolls out before the wizened wizard. Dumbledore looked up from the parchment and sighed. "Well, this is quite serious. It is quite daring of him to send them both directly here to Hogwarts."

Esdras scowled. "Daring like hell. The man must have balls the size of Quaffles. What I can't believe is that he actually sent a letter like this to Katie. This is a flagrant attempt to influence the royal house. By law, I can refuse his request without cause or concern. And I'm going to!"

Katie looked up at the pair. "How will this affect my parents and my brother?"

The Dementor was quick to answer. "It won't. I'll double the patrols around Bellmont and your brother's apartment. They will have a full security detail when they go out. No harm will come to them, of this I swear."

Dumbledore nodded. "And if worst to worst come, we can always move them to Headquarters." He was lost in thought for a moment before speaking again. "Ms. Bell, I would like for you to again consider moving in at Headquarters, at least for winter break."

The young witch looked concerned at this. "I would feel bad leaving my family over the holidays. Besides, I have more than ample faith in Esdras' men. They would never let anything bad happen to me, or my family."

The headmaster nodded and smiled softly. "I understand, but let me tell you the location should an emergency come up. The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at 12 Grimmauld Place in London. You are, of course, welcome at any time."

Katie nodded solemnly. "Yes, sir. Thank you. I won't tell a soul."

Esdras smirked. "Oh, don't worry, you can't. It's under a Fidelius Charm."

Dumbledore redirected his attention to the Dementor. "What are you going to do now, Esdras?"

The Dementor shrugged casually. "Put quill to parchment and send off the official refusal to Voldemort's request. The bastard has it coming. It's about time someone said no to him."

* * *

The rightful king of Azkaban smirked triumphantly at the sheet of parchment in front of him. He had used his best calligraphy quills and his surest hand to craft this letter. It was a masterpiece and a testament to the teaching of his father and grandfather in the ways of his royal heritage. The formal, royal reply to the request of the Dark Lord Voldemort was complete. Esdras rolled the scroll up and left the Ravenclaw common room, gliding down the hall towards the Gryffindor tower. 

The Fat Lady pleasantly opened the door for him as he flashed his Guard badge. Gliding easily through the portrait hole, he saw just the person he was looking for curled up with her Potions textbook by the fireplace. He hovered behind her silently, she didn't look up. "Yes, Esdras?"

The Dementor looked down in shock. "How the devil…?"

Katie idly pointed across the room. "Mirror."

Sure enough, the mirror across the room reflected the pair. Esdras sighed. "You'd have been screwed if I were a vampire." He switched to Azkabaaner for privacy as he held the scroll out to her. "_I finished the reply to Voldemort. I want you to read it over._"

The mortal looked up in surprise, but quickly closed her textbook and sat up straighter. She took the scroll from his hand and opened it. Her eyes went wide as she noticed the highly formal Azkabaaner calligraphy. "_It's beautiful._"

Esdras nodded happily. "_My parents taught me calligraphy, it took years to master. Compared to that, regular Azkabaaner print and cursive is a snap. These days, not many people know calligraphy._"

Katie smiled sadly. "_Well, yours is exquisite._" She turned her attention back to the scroll and began to read:

_By the hand of His Royal Majesty, Esdras Tarsus corvades Demnin, by the Grace of the Gods, of the Kingdom of Azkaban and of the Azkaban Dominions beyond the Seas Rightful King, Defender of the Faith, here ye find the answer to that which ye request. Dark Lord Voldemort, shadowy force and hidden entity within the mortal world, find thy request for alliance denied. Mine reasoning falls in line with the ancient laws of Azkaban. By thy letter to the mortal Katherine Elizabeth Bell, thou hast knowingly violated statute by attempting influence upon the royal house within the period allotted for royal decision. The royal house of Demnin will provide thee with no alliance. Azkaban will not hear thy call._

Katie smiled as she read the document. "_It sounds as beautiful as it looks. I'd show it to Dumbledore before you send it off, though._"

Esdras shrugged. "_Technically, I don't have to. This is an Azkaban matter. But, since it's also an Order of the Phoenix matter, I'm going to._"

From the mirror, the mortal could see the disconcerted look on the Dementor's face. She smiled softly. "_You're doing the right thing, Esdras. This is for the good of your people._"

The Dementor shook his head. "_I know, Katie. But the number of Dementors unhappy with the way we are treated is growing. Every Dementor in the world is my responsibility. I have to have the good of the nation in my heart when I make these decisions, and this is the first major decision I've had to make in a royal capacity. This is big._"

Katie rose and wrapped her arms around Esdras, feeling him melt into her embrace. "_Then there is no one better suited for the job. You are true nobility._"

* * *

Esdras was pleased that he was not the only one who was concerned by what Cho had just told him. Roger had all the markings of someone who had just heard a very bad idea and Ben looked like he was just going to stay out of it. Trish Cadwallader, on the other hand, was gushing. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe it! Harry actually kissed you? You're so lucky!" 

The Dementor merely sighed and fell back into ranks with his friends. He glanced over at Roger and Ben and sighed before whispering. "Am I the only person who thinks she's rushing things? She's still not over Cedric."

Roger nodded. "I know. But it seems to be contagious, ever since Michael Corner's gone around talking about dating Ginny, at least. It wouldn't be so bad if he weren't such a braggart about it. At this rate, her brothers are going to hear something he won't want them to hear, and I don't want to be there when that happens."

Ben turned to Esdras. "Speaking of the Weasleys, what happened to them all? They and Harry left in the middle of the night. No one knows where they went to."

Esdras lied quickly. His position in the Order of the Phoenix meant that he knew the truth of Mr. Weasley's attack at the Ministry. He was there the night before when the Weasleys left from Dumbledore's office by Portkey. So he simply shrugged. "I don't know. It's always something with them, isn't it?" He changed the subject quickly. "Hurry up; we're going to miss the train."

The trio was met at the base of the stairs by Katie, and Esdras separated himself from his friends to walk hand in hand with her. She was smiling, but the Dementor could see anxiety in her eyes. She spoke quietly in Azkabaaner as they tugged their trunks down towards the line of carriages. "_What happened last night?_"

The Dementor sighed and squeezed her hand softly. "_There was an attack at the Ministry. Mr. Weasley was injured and Dumbledore sent his children and Harry back to Order headquarters. The most recent news I've heard is that he's doing fine._"

Katie sighed in relief. "_That's good to know. We ought to visit him in hospital. He's been nothing but nice every time we've met him._"

Esdras nodded in reply and hefted both of their trunks into the carriage. The pair paused to give the thestral drawing their ride a good scratch on the wings before entering and settling together in their seat. They were soon joined by a familiar head of blond hair. The Dementor ecstatically pulled her trunk up, then Luna herself. "Luna!"

Luna Lovegood smiled distantly at the pair. "Hello, Esdras. Hello, Katie." She peered curiously at the mortal for a second. "That's unusual. You're the only person I've seen so far that doesn't have Milwars in their hair. It's probably because you are around Esdras so much. If they really do have an adverse reaction to Dementors, this could make the front page in the Quibbler, for sure."

Katie raised an eyebrow at Esdras, who simply shrugged. "I'm sure more testing would be needed before you could write anything. Merlin knows we wouldn't want to pass inaccurate information to the readers."

The flighty blonde nodded serenely and pulled a copy of the Quibbler from her bag. "Very true."

The conversation with his fellow Ravenclaw at an end, Esdras turned to Katie and smiled. "_You have to admit, she's a very unique individual._"

Katie rolled her eyes but smiled as she leaned against the Dementor, snuggling in for the short ride to the train station. "_I believe that's putting it lightly, my dear._"

* * *

The journey to King's Cross was pleasant as always, and when Esdras and Katie exited the train, they were immediately able to discern Katie's parents in the crowd. They were the only ones with a pair of Azkaban Guardsmen tailing them. The mortal had to laugh at the sight as they walked across the platform. When they neared, the Dementors saluted sharply and Esdras returned the action. Mr. Bell smiled. "_Welcome home._" 

Katie's jaw dropped. "_You're learning Azkabaaner?_"

Her father shook his head. "Easy there, darling. I'm not that good yet. These two just taught me how to say that while we were waiting for you. What did you just say?"

Katie smiled and threw herself into his embrace. "You're learning Azkabaaner! This is wonderful!"

Mrs. Bell smiled kindly. "Well, we figured that with the Dementors wandering around, it might be good if we could thank them properly. They've been very good about helping out around the house sometimes."

She patted the nearest Dementor on the arm and smiled indulgently. Esdras smirked and regarded the lieutenant. "_Good to know that you're making yourself useful, Mercius._"

Lieutenant Mercius snapped to attention again and laughed softly. "_Well, sir, we figure that with both of the children out of the house, we might as well help out with things if they ask. Besides, they're such wonderful mortals._"

The admiral smiled and turned to Katie. "_I couldn't agree more._" He switched to English and turned to face the Bells. "Well, let's go home, shall we?"

The Dementor guards Apparated first, then the Bells, then Esdras with Katie in Side-Along. They appeared in the front yard of Bellmont and Katie sighed softly. "I love Hogwarts, but it's so good to be home."

Esdras nodded as he levitated their trunks and glided behind her towards the front door. He charmed their baggage up the stairs and into their respective bedrooms before retiring to the living room with Katie. The pair collapsed onto the sofa and sighed happily. After a few minutes, the mortal stirred and returned to an earlier topic. "We should visit Mr. Weasley tomorrow. I have to go to Diagon Alley anyway for Christmas shopping; we can do both at once."

The Dementor sighed and nodded. "That'll be fine. For now, let's just rest."


	11. Christmas Chaos

It's Friday again and that means a new chapter for y'all. This time, we learn that it is very important to have connections in the industry.

Also, for those of you curious, I've gotten my HBP story almost to the Sectumsempra incident. Any well wishes you may wish to relay to the principle characters will, of course, be relayed. Lord knows Esdras could use the encouragement...

My thanks as always to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed. To the ever faithful KRP, Esdras already knows there are Dementors going behind his back, hence why the entire 8th Infantry is still on Azkaban for espionage purposes. As for popular Azkaban opinion, you have to remember that Katie is pretty well liked among Dementors, and those who don't like her would already want an alliance with Voldemort because they just don't like mortals, period. To the ever faithful Snood, freshly back from vacation, my reason for having Esdras in Dumbledore's office is because Esdras is the link between the Order and the Order's Dementor forces (which have been redeployed because of the threat of insurrection on Azkaban, but that's how the ball bounces). As for Dumbledore's expulsion, Esdras will be doing very important things, so you'll just have to wait and see.

Those of y'all who haven't reviewed really ought to consider it. I like hearing from people and your reviews make me a better writer. So go ahead, press the little button at the bottom.

And my usual notes would apply if there were any Azkabaaner in this chapter. I really must be slipping. Oh, and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Christmas Chaos 

Esdras had been to St. Mungo's before. Every so often, a prisoner of Azkaban would need treatment beyond what the prison clinic was capable of and they would have to transport the heavily sedated inmate out for treatment. St. Mungo's was the closest full service medical facility. However, that didn't mean that the sight of a Dementor appearing at the Apparition Point would not be greeted with fear. For this reason, the mortal Esdras Apparated in with Katie in Side-Along.

The Dementor took the mortal's hand and the pair walked to the Welcome Witch's desk. The woman smiled brightly at the pair. "How can I help you today?"

Esdras nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Can you tell me what room Mr. Arthur Weasley is in?"

The plump blond witch smiled brightly. "Of course I can, precious." There was a moment's pause as she looked through some paperwork. "He's on the first floor in the 'Dangerous' Dai Llewellyn ward. The stairs are to your left." She winked at Katie. "You should keep this one, he's got beautiful eyes."

Katie smiled and looked up at Esdras, who was blushing dark gray. "I intend to."

As the pair made their way to the stairs, the Dementor sighed. "What is it that people like about my eyes?"

The mortal smirked. "Well, it's not every day that you meet someone with glowing eyes. They're unusual, and in your case, they're extremely handsome."

Esdras sighed and held open the door to the first floor for Katie. They entered the Creature-Induced Injuries department they walked down the hall until they found the proper ward. The Dementor stuck his head in the door and, when sure they were in the right place, glided in, pulling Katie with him. They were greeted by not one, but two, friendly faces. Mr. Weasley looked up from his newspaper and smiled. "Molly, look who's come to visit."

Mrs. Weasley smiled as well and stood up, first embracing Katie, then Esdras, in a tight hug. To the Dementor she made a sound of disproval. "Oh dear, they're not feeding you enough, I can tell."

Esdras blushed again and looked shyly to his feet. "I have to hold back when I eat, or there wouldn't be anything left for my friends."

He was saved by the bedridden Mr. Weasley. "Molly, leave him alone. You know how Dementors eat. Remember that time when Esdras' friend, I can't remember his name, he ate all four of the hams you had made for dinner for the Order and we all had to have sandwiches."

Mrs. Weasley laughed at the memory. "That was Aaron, dear. Aaron Reaping is Esdras' friend."

Arthur nodded. "Oh, that's right. Wonderful fellow."

Katie smiled at the pair and took the only available chair, since Esdras was already hovering cross-legged a few feet off the ground. "We just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." She leaned in slowly. "Esdras has already told me all about what happened."

Molly put her hands to her mouth and gasped. "Oh, dear, I'd hate to see you get mixed up in all this. It really is such terrible business." She then turned to Esdras, her voice sharp. "And you, why drag her into this?"

The Dementor sighed. "She's already involved. My position in Azkaban society makes her a target."

The Weasleys were silent at this news for a moment, but Arthur quickly found a smile. "Well, Molly, that just means one more place to set at the table, doesn't it?"

Mrs. Weasley perked at this news and smiled brightly at Katie. "Why yes it does. You'll have to tell me what you like to eat, dear. That way I can make it for you. How long do you think you'll be staying for?"

Katie nervously tucked her hair behind her ear and looked to the ground. She didn't want to disappoint Mrs. Weasley. "Well, ma'am, Esdras and his men are actually keeping an eye on me, so I don't need to stay at Order Headquarters, at least not yet. I hope it doesn't have to come to that, though."

Mr. Weasley smiled and took his wife's hand. "Of course, dear. And we hope it doesn't have to come to that either, but you'll be more than welcome if it does. But I don't think you've anything to worry about. Esdras is certainly the best man in the Order for security."

Katie turned to her Dementor and smiled. "I know."

* * *

Lunch at the Leaky Cauldron was exceptional, and as they left, Katie sighed in satisfaction. "How long has it been since we've eaten here?" 

Esdras thought for a second as they stepped out of the building and into the snow covered Diagon Alley. "Lunch, the day I got the tickets for the World Quidditch Cup."

Katie let out a low whistle. "Seems like forever ago, then."

The Dementor smirked. "Well, that all depends on how you perceive time, mortal."

The mortal grinned and quickly tossed a handful of snow at Esdras, the fluffy white standing out in stark contrast against the jet black of his cloak. "Immortal."

Esdras looked calmly down at the spot of snow on his sleek black cloak and calmly put his hood up. With a smile he raised his wand and made a flicking motion. Katie was caught looking curiously at him when all the snow from the awning of the Apothecary shop came down on top of both of them. The white Dementor lifted himself from the pile of snow and shook himself off. "I win."

Katie, however, stood in shock as the melting snow crept slowly down the back of her neck and into her clothing. She launched herself at the airborne Dementor and tackled him into the pile of snow he had created. She glared deep into his glowing green eyes. "If you weren't so utterly perfect for me…" She threw a handful of snow into his face and, before he could even sputter to clear his face, she kissed him deeply. When they finally broke, she looked down at him. "Okay, I don't have an ending for that."

The Dementor let out a peal of ethereal laughter and lifted them both from the snow. He cast a quick drying and warming charm on Katie. "I think it turned out just fine. Now, I suggest we do our shopping together." He glanced at his watch and nodded. "Lieutenant Mercius will be meeting us here at four o'clock. Then we can shop for each other without spoiling the surprise."

Smiling softly, Katie took his hand and seemed to glide down the street in her cloak. "You think of everything, don't you, Lord Admiral?"

Esdras nodded. "They don't pay me for being handsome." He grinned playfully at her. "Now, where to first?"

* * *

Esdras waved to Katie as she walked off with Lieutenant Mercius behind her. Only once the crowd had closed in around her did the Dementor sigh. Esdras Tarsus corvades Demnin had no idea what to get Katie for Christmas. He glided quietly down Diagon Alley and huffed softly. He had window shopped at a few storefronts before he came upon a familiar form. "Good afternoon, Professor Lupin." 

Remus Lupin, looking rather rugged but still presentable, smiled to the Dementor. "Hello, Esdras. And please, call me Remus; I'm not a professor anymore."

The Dementor nodded. "Yes, professor."

Remus shook his head slowly and sighed. "Here Christmas shopping, Esdras?"

Esdras nodded quickly. "Yes, sir. I have something for everyone except Katie. And she's off with Lieutenant Mercius shopping for me." He sighed. "But I have no idea what to get for her."

The werewolf smirked slightly. "I have an idea, then. I'll help you if you help me. I seem to be in a bit of a quandary myself. Perhaps together we can figure out what to get the last people on our list."

The Dementor sighed in relief. "Sounds like a plan, sir. Who are you shopping for?"

Here, Lupin hesitated. "Well…you see…" Esdras gave an encouraging gesture and Remus smiled tiredly. "Tonks."

Esdras smiled brightly. "Easy, the Weird Sisters are in concert in Leeds next month. Get her tickets. I'll leave it up to you if you're going to get her one or two."

The mortal sighed. "Something in my price range, perhaps?"

The Dementor laughed. "Oh, don't worry about that. They owe my goddaughter a favor because she covered for them at the Yule Ball last year. I'll talk to her, and she'll talk to them, and I'll get the tickets to you."

Lupin looked uncomfortable at this. "I'd really prefer to get her something from the heart, if you know what I mean."

Esdras arched an eyebrow. "From the heart?" The curiosity of his old student was not lost on Lupin, so he nodded calmly to the Dementor. Esdras merely smirked in reply. "Circumstances notwithstanding, would you get her the tickets?"

He was met with a nod. "Of course, but…"

The Dementor cut him off politely. "Then the gift will be from the heart. Now, you helped my troops out when we were first getting started, so let me help you out now."

Lupin sighed and finally relented. "Fine, but please let your goddaughter know that I owe her if she needs anything."

Esdras made a noise of agreement before looking at the storefront in front of him. "That takes care of you, but I'm still no closer to getting something for Katie."

The old professor leaned against the side of the building and pulled his coat closer against the cold. "Well, you know her better than I. I only taught her for a year. What does she like besides Quidditch?"

The Dementor sighed and began ticking items off on his fingers. "Fire emeralds, but I've gotten those for her the last two years. Azkaban history and culture, but she's exposed to that almost every day. She likes that nice perfume that comes in the silvery bottle, I forget the name but it smells good on her. She likes her dragon leather cors…uh…" Here the Dementor blushed a deep black.

The smirk that Lupin gave reminded Esdras that he was dealing with an ex-Marauder. And he wondered if there was such thing as an ex-Marauder after hearing the stories Sirius told. Lupin, however, took the noble path and shook his head. "Things like that are never good ideas for Christmas presents. Valentine's Day, maybe." Esdras' glowing green eyes narrowed sharply and the professor laughed nervously. "I've noticed that every time Christine Reaping comes over, she's always very well dressed. Perhaps a nice dress?"

Esdras thought for a second. "I could always get her sizes from her mother and make a trip to Azkaban. But when would she wear it?"

Lupin smiled. "I'm sure she'll find reasons to wear it." He extended his hand to the Dementor. "Thank you for helping me with Tonks."

The werewolf was met with a bright Dementor smile and a firm handshake. "And thank you for helping me with Katie." Esdras floated off towards the Leaky Cauldron, where he was to meet Katie when finished shopping. "Happy Christmas, professor."

Shaking his head and laughing, Lupin called back. "Happy Christmas, admiral."

* * *

It had been a devilish trip to Azkaban, the winds had been against him both ways and the island was slowly losing cohesion as Dementors loyal to the royal house clashed openly with Dementors demanding action. The rightful king had spent three days on the island, doing his best through his presence to ease the tension of his people. And, for the holiday season, at least, it seemed to have worked. So when the Dementor staggered back into Bellmont and collapsed in front of the fireplace in a great mass of black fabric, he was at least partially satisfied. 

Katie got up from the couch and picked through the ice covered cloaks until she found the grey face of her Dementor and kissed him softly. "Rough trip?"

Esdras groaned. "Rough everything, but I got your present."

The mortal smiled brightly as she finally unlatched the weatherworn cloaks from the Dementor, leaving him covered in just his shroud for a few seconds until she pulled a clean, dry cloak from the closet and draped it over his shoulders. "Now, what on earth could you have gotten me that would require a trip to Azkaban."

The Dementor sighed as the warm, dry cloak covered him. "You'll find out tomorrow." Katie made a noise of displeasure and straddled Esdras' back. She began to give him a backrub, concentrating on the float bladder vents beneath his shoulder blades. The result was familiar to Katie, as Esdras shut down his float bladders and sank firmly to the ground with a blissful sigh. "You can do your worst to me, but I'm still not telling."

The mortal did her best to sound insulted, but the laughter in her voice could not be hidden. "I never said I wanted you to."

Some time later they were interrupted by Mrs. Bell. She saw the pair and smiled. "Esdras, I didn't hear you come in. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes; I need the two of you to set the table."

Katie nodded and climbed off the Dementor's back. Esdras slowly stretched and reinitialized his float bladders, lifting up into the air. He retook human form and smiled brightly to the matriarch. "Yes, ma'am."

The pair walked into the hallway towards the dining room, Katie deep in thought. She suddenly smiled. "A broom. You got me an Azkaban broom, didn't you?"

Esdras laughed and opened the china press. "Please, you couldn't handle an Azkaban broom. No mortal could handle an Azkaban broom."

Katie glared playfully as she pulled out the silverware, her voice laden with innuendo. "I could, too. I've ridden your broom plenty of times."

The Dementor blushed as black as his cloak.


	12. Order out of Chaos

Well, it's Monday again, and as much as it sucks, spring break is over. But, it is time for another chapter. This time, we find out that everyone loves coloring books, no matter the species.

My thanks to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

KRP – I figure Esdras can't apparate to Azkaban because the whole island should be covered in anti-apparition wards as a safety precaution. Otherwise, a prisoner could escape the fortress, make it to the unshielded region of the island, and make it off that way. Also, Esdras wouldn't discuss the Order if it wasn't totally safe.

Snood – I think I have the most fun writing side notes and stories about the Reapings, especially the cloaklings. You'll see what I mean in this chapter. And as for DA meetings… (Protean galleon serial number changes to read CH.15)

NaginiFay – Thank you; I hope you enjoy the rest coming your way. Don't be a stranger!

As usual, those of you who haven't reviewed really ought to. I'd love to hear your opinion on my work, whether you think it good or bad. Your reviews help make me a better writer. So go ahead, press the blue button. It's not a red pill, you'll be okay. Promise.

And as usual, _all text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 12 – Order out of Chaos 

It was not the first time that Esdras had woken up to a weight on his chest. Again, it was the smell that alerted him to the fact that it was not a threat. He stared with sightless eye sockets to where he knew the source of the weight was. "It's probably not a good idea to sneak up on a Dementor during wartime."

Katie smiled seductively, even though she knew her love was still blind until he illuminated his eyes. "I'll keep that in mind. Happy Christmas, darling."

Esdras stretched slowly, lifting a foot off the bed and illuminating his eyes with a flash of silver. Resting astride him was the glowing mortal form that he knew so well. He smiled as much as his circular mouth could allow. "Happy Christmas."

The mortal laughed softly and leaned in to kiss him softly before rolling off and landing gracefully on the bed. "Hurry up, there are presents to unwrap. And you're taking me to Order Headquarters this afternoon because I have presents for people there."

The Dementor took human form and ran a hand through his hair. He floated over to his robe and put it on before following her to the door. "That's fine, I've got presents to take over there, too. And the Reapings are expecting us in New Demnin for dinner tomorrow."

And so the duo allowed themselves to be swept up in the miracle of the Christmas season. Katie's black silk dress was well received and she immediately rushed to put it on. When she returned, she spun in the finely tailored garment and then jumped into Esdras' arms. With a smile and a kiss she extricated herself and handed Esdras his present. The Dementor eagerly unwrapped the package and gasped as he opened the box. Inside sat two exquisitely crafted silver crescent moons, the rank insignia for an Azkaban rear admiral. Katie blushed softly. "Professor Flitwick has been helping me with my metal sculpting. I know they might not exactly be up to military specifications…"

Esdras cut her off gently. "They're perfect. I just don't know what to do with them. I want to wear them, but they're too perfect to wear on my everyday uniform. They belong on a dress uniform."

Katie looked away shyly. "They're not that good."

The Dementor took her hand and pulled her in to kiss her deeply. "Yes, they are that good."

The pair had a quick breakfast, showered, and prepared themselves for the day. When Katie descended the stairs she smiled at the cloaked form in front of her. The jet black uniform cloak was adorned with the rank insignia she had made. She carried with her a load of parcels. "Are you ready to go?"

Esdras nodded and with a casual flick of his wand, shrunk the packages and put them into his satchel. He swung the bag over his shoulder and nodded. "Whenever you are."

Katie smiled and called out down the hall. "Mom, dad, we're going out to give presents. We'll be back before dinner."

The affirmative reply came from the Bell matriarch. "You two have fun and be safe. And tell whoever is on duty that they're welcome to come in for something to eat if they'd like."

The pair walked out the front door with a laugh and Esdras summoned the guard on the roof, letting him know the offer of a warm meal. The young ensign nodded happily and saluted before floating away to tell his colleagues. Esdras grabbed Katie about the waist and with a kiss and a soft triple pop, they were away.

* * *

The pair found themselves in London in a grimy street. Katie made a look of disgust. "Well, I certainly wouldn't expect the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix to be here." 

Esdras nodded and walked quickly up to the door of number 12, knocking loudly. It was a moment before the voice of Mad-Eye Moody wafted through the door. "What was the first thing you said to me when they pulled me out of that chest last year?"

The Dementor sighed and turned to Katie. "Ministry protocol, ask a question that only the person knocking would know the answer to. You know how Moody is with security." He then turned to the door. "I said 'constant vigilance my ass.'"

The door opened to reveal Moody's scarred and disgruntled visage. He grumbled something about having never been more insulted in his life before gesturing them in. "Get in here."

The pair entered quickly, with Esdras leading the way down the hallway towards the kitchen. There they found everyone enjoying a typically large Weasley breakfast, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. The moment she saw the pair she smiled brightly. "Esdras, Katie, you must be hungry. Please come and have some breakfast."

The Dementor smiled. "I'm hungry."

Katie, however, merely laughed. "You're always hungry. I, however, am still full from this morning." She smiled politely to Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you, but no. I will have a cup of tea, though."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Azkaban Green Mint?"

Katie nodded. "It's an acquired taste."

Some time later, they had all retired to the drawing room with cups of tea. Katie and Esdras distributed their presents around and got some in return. Esdras dropped a package under the tree. "And this is for Dumbledore whenever he shows up."

Hermione looked in shock at the small package under the tree. "What on earth did you get for him?"

Esdras shrugged. "Socks. Every Christmas the man asks for socks. Who am I to argue?"

At this, Harry laughed and nodded. They weren't able to get the whole story from him without him bursting into uncontrollable laughter, but it was obvious that Harry was confirming Esdras' story. Finally everyone began opening their presents. Esdras was surprised by the present he received from Fred and George, a full sized, remotely controlled inflatable Dementor. Esdras looked on with awe as he piloted the doppelganger around with his wand. "This thing is awesome!"

Fred smiled as Esdras made the fake Dementor float around the ceiling. "This is only a prototype, but we've been using a similar one to keep Mrs. Black at bay. You and your friends gave us the idea. We figure it might be marketable as a security device."

George nodded. "Who would want to break into a shop if it has a Dementor floating around inside? And even if it's not a real Dementor, who's going to want to take the chance to find out?"

Esdras frowned and tried to extricate his new toy from where it had gotten stuck on the chandelier. Finally, the real Dementor merely floated up and successfully extricated the fake Dementor from the offending light source. When he returned to the floor, he deflated his toy and smiled at the pair. "It's wonderful. It doesn't move naturally, but only a Dementor or someone well familiar with them would be able to tell."

The twins waved off the concern. "Like we said, it's only a prototype."

* * *

Esdras took a lull in conversation and went down to the kitchen to get more tea. As he descended the stairs he was joined by the ragged werewolf. Remus Lupin smiled jovially at the Dementor. "Please thank your goddaughter again for me." 

Smiling brightly, Esdras put the kettle on the burner. "I take it that Tonks liked her tickets?"

He was met by a hearty, barking laugh. Sirius Black had joined them and put his mug down in the line, opting to fill it with firewhiskey instead of tea. "I believe that liked would be the wrong word. Ecstatic might better suit the bill."

Remus smirked. "I wouldn't go that far, Padfoot. She thanked me properly for them."

Sirius grinned over the rim of his mug. "After she jumped into your arms, latched her legs around you, and screamed in joy for a full minute. And then there was the kiss…"

Esdras nearly dropped the kettle as he laughed. "I have to take some credit for that. I told Sasha to ask for front row tickets."

Remus sighed. "I think she was more excited over the backstage passes that were included in with the tickets."

The Dementor arched an eyebrow. "That's all Sasha's doing right there. I'll pass on the news that her influence did not go unappreciated."

Sirius smiled happily, a roguish gleam in his eyes. "I like the way this Sasha thinks. I'd like to meet her sometime."

In a flurry of robes, Esdras the mortal was replaced with Esdras the Dementor. He advanced quickly on Sirius, who reverted to his prisoner state and quickly backed against the wall, staring up at the Dementor in total fear. Esdras spoke quietly. "She's my goddaughter and she's only one hundred thirty nine, she's far too young for you." There was a brief pause and Esdras retook his mortal form. "I suppose that sounds absurd…"

Sirius took a shaky sip from his mug. "Slightly, yes."

Lupin interjected himself cheerfully, fully dispelling any remaining tension. "Well, it's all beside the point, Sirius. She's not your type, she's a Dementor."

The rakish ex-convict smirked. "I hardly think that matters, Mooney. It's already been shown that all you need to date a Dementor is some Gryffindor courage."

As the Dementor towered over Sirius again, Lupin sat at the table and sighed. "Someday we'll find a way to keep your foot out of your mouth, Padfoot…"

* * *

The next day found Esdras and Katie in the comforting green glow of New Demnin. Katie was on the floor of the Reaping's comfortable quarters in the northern radial arm playing Exploding Snap with Jacob and Calla. More properly, she was playing with Jacob and Calla was laughing joyously every time the cards exploded. When the young cloakling got bored, she floated over to where the adult Dementors were and landed gracefully in her godfather's lap. "_Hug for Lord Esdras!_" 

Esdras laughed softly and returned his goddaughter's hug. "_Hug for Calla. Now, are you having fun with your brother and Katie?_"

Calla nodded quickly, the hood of her cloak almost tipping off her tiny head. "_I like Katie._" She floated up and whispered quietly into Esdras' ear. "_She's pretty. You should marry her._"

The rightful king of Azkaban was thankful for his hood, which prevented his young goddaughter from seeing the deep black blush that flushed his cheeks. He tousled her hood and gave her an indulgent kiss. "_Why don't you go see if Katie will help you color in your new coloring book?_"

Calla nodded and glided off. Between the four adult Dementors it was Aaron that spoke first. "_She is an impetuous child._"

Esdras smiled as he watched her work with the red crayon. At her side, Katie handled the blue crayon. Eventually, the mortal looked up and smiled. Finally, Esdras turned to look at his friend. "_Our world needs more people like Calla. She is the future of Azkaban._"

Christine took her husband's hand and squeezed it as the pair looked proudly at their cloaklings. "_My Lord is too kind._"

The Dementor king took the opportunity to change the subject. "_By the way, Sasha, Professor Lupin asked me to thank you again and to tell you that he is in your debt. Apparently the gift went over even better than expected._"

Sasha nodded happily and laughed. "_It really was nothing. They are very nice people. They even told me that I'd be welcome to open for them if I ever wanted to start into the concert scene._"

Three tea mugs dropped in shock. Katie, still playing with the cloaklings, looked up in surprise. "_What did you tell them?_"

Aaron nodded. "_And why did you not tell us this, sister?_"

The Dementress ducked her head slightly. "_I wanted it to be a surprise, brother._" She then sighed. "_I told them I would have to think about it. With things on the island as they are now, my first duty is to Azkaban._"

Esdras shook his head. "_Hey, I'm the rightful king here. I get to spout things about duty when I have to. I want you to seriously consider this offer. This is exactly the kind of boost you need to get your career started. It would be very good for you._"

The young singer was met with nods from her brother, sister in law, and mortal friend. But it was her niece and nephew that made her truly consider the offer. Jacob and Calla floated up to sit with her. The elder child spoke for the pair. "_If you're going to be famous, can we have your autograph?_"


	13. Prison Break

It's Friday, and that means it's time for another chapter. I must tell you that I am incredibly proud of this chapter, so for those of you who don't review, if ever there was a time to start, I'd appreciate it if now were the time. In this chapter, we find out exactly how good the guardians of Azkaban really are.

My thanks to those of you who have read and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful KRP - Katie glows mortal just like everyone else; the Dementor soul portion is overshadowed by the mortal soul majority. As for Dementor ages, I considered Esdras' statement to be more an attempt to protect his goddaughter from a Marauder. Besides, Esdras has no room to talk since he is almost 315 and Katie is 16. And Calla is 12 and Jacob is 37, which I figure in mortal ages to be about 2 and 5, respectively. However, you're looking at a 2 year old with 12 years of life experience so some questions like that are to be expected.

To the ever faithful Snood – Dementors do have color vision, but they see the world as though it were perpetually night time with a full moon out. The colors are there, just a whole lot darker. I'm glad you appreciated the irony of the Christmas shopping scene. I enjoyed writing it. And as for the DA, I feel bad about not putting more of it in, but all Esdras would be doing is standing guard, and that's just not exciting to write or read about.

All the rest of y'all who haven't reviewed really should. If nothing else then for this chapter, since I'd like to hear what people think about it. So if you have a free moment, go ahead and press the blue button at the bottom. Thanks.

And something special this chapter, _all the dialogue is in Azkabaaner. That's right, not a word of spoken English in the entire chapter._ And as always, I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Prison Break 

To say that the trip back to Hogwarts was anything other than routine would be an overstatement. The usual compliment of Dementor guards flew alongside the Hogwarts Express to Hogsmeade, a completely uneventful and routine mission. And for the next few weeks, the students of Hogwarts continued their lessons under their professors, with everyone settling back into the daily routine of life at school. And, naturally, the return of the daily school routine meant the invariable return of gossip.

Esdras was thankful that Harry still hadn't bothered to learn Azkabaaner, as he was discussing the scarred mortal while sitting directly beside him. Katie was listening with a frown on her face. "_And Cho has just been going on and on about the fact that she and Harry are going out on Valentine's Day. That is, she goes on and on about it when she's not crying piteously over Cedric._"

Katie sighed sadly. "_She's still not over him?_" At the Dementor's sad shake of his head, the mortal looked nervous. "_This is not going to end well for either of them. We have to stop it._"

The Dementor huffed slightly and looked over the dinner table to Hermione, who was looking disinterestedly at her plate. "_What do you think? I know you can understand us._"

The bushy haired mortal looked up. "_I think this is a lesson he has to learn himself. Same goes for Cho._"

Katie arched an eyebrow. "_Harsh…_"

Esdras nodded, but was interrupted when he noticed a black cloaked figure entering the Great Hall. He looked on curiously as the figure looked around, spotted him, and glided forward. "_That looks like Veras, but he's supposed to be on Azkaban._"

The Dementor captain glided down the aisle and it was, indeed, Veras. He saluted sharply. "_Good evening, Lord Admiral. We came as fast as we could._"

The admiral merely cocked his head to the side in confusion. "_Who told you to come?_"

Veras Maul held out a sheet of parchment. "_Umm…you did, sir._"

Esdras accepted the sheet of parchment and read over it quickly. It contained official orders for the transfer of the Eighth Infantry from Azkaban to New Demnin. It was in perfect order and even bore a perfect replica of his signature, just like official Azkaban orders would. However, Esdras shook his head quickly. "_Veras, I didn't write these orders._"

The captain scratched his hood in confusion. "_Then how did I get them? I brought the entire division down just like it said._"

The sound of Dementor afterburners interrupted their conversation as Aaron Reaping flew through the door of the Great Hall and quickly found Esdras. He came to rest beside Veras and began speaking as fast as he could. "_Esdras, we got trouble. No one at the fortress is answering over the Floo connections and all we can hear is shouting and weapons fire. Worse still, the shouting is in English._" He then turned to the other Dementor and cocked his head to the side in surprise. "_Veras, what are you doing here?_"

Esdras rose up from his seat and looked from one Dementor to the other. "_Weapons fire?_" At Aaron's nod of assent, Esdras glared. "_If Veras was sent here under false orders and all that we can get from Azkaban is mortal shouting, we need to assume the worst._" He looked to Aaron. "_Reaping, get all the troops into Assault cloaks and ready to fly in five minutes._"

Aaron saluted, but before he could fly off, Malachi DeCay flew into the Great Hall under full afterburners. He joined the three Dementors and spoke just as quickly. "_My Lord, we've reestablished contact with the prison. The guards have lost control of the maximum security wings and the damage is progressing towards the super maximum security cells. It's a jailbreak._"

* * *

In the halls of the command bunker, red lights glared and klaxons blared. A calm, recorded voice sounded throughout the halls, alerting everyone to the current situation. "_Level One Security Alert. Azkaban Fortress has been breached. This is not a drill. All personnel report to your duty commander for orders and prepare for immediate transport to Azkaban._" 

Esdras glided through the controlled chaos with Aaron and the Thirteenth Infantry behind him. "_Transom dispatched medics to all divisions, correct? Veras, Micah, and their divisions got out alright?_"

Malachi nodded sharply. "_Yes, my Lord. All divisions are now outfitted with medics. The 8th and 91st Infantries Apparated out one minute ago and are currently in position, waiting for our signal to attack._"

The admiral nodded. "_When can we expect reinforcements?_"

The commander sighed. "_A response force is already assembled at South Mountain, but they won't be able to deploy for another ten minutes. The Ministry is preventing them from moving in without their presence._"

Esdras growled. "_Screw that._" He touched the side of his hood, opening a communications link to all his troops, both in the bunker and over Azkaban. "_All troops, switch Assault cloaks to Riot mode._" Esdras and all the Dementors around him cast the proper spells and the thick padded vest of the Assault cloak became rigid armor, the hood became a rigid helmet, and a mirrored face shield dropped down, leaving only the circular mouth exposed. "_Eighth and Ninety First Infantries, prepare for attack._"

Esdras approached the bank of five Dementor-Only fireplaces installed in the command bunker. He took the middle one and grabbed a handful of Floo powder as the rest of the Thirteenth Infantry lined up in front of the fireplaces. "_All troops, attack!_" Casting his powder into the grate, he called out. "_Azkaban Supermaximum Security Wizarding Prison, Main Transport Platform!_"

The green fire swirled about him and after a few dizzying seconds, he found himself just inside the front gate of the prison. Immediately as he appeared, a Reductor curse flew overhead, shattering the mantle of the fireplace. Esdras raised his wand and fired back, dropping a mortal dressed in rags with a well placed Stupefy charm.

He cleared the fireplace as the next Dementor came through the portal. It was a few minutes before the entire division was through. Advancing through the chaos with wand drawn, Esdras called into his hood. "_Report!_"

Micah Redoubt was the first to reply. "_We're taking heavy fire over the maximum security wing. It looks like alpha, beta, and epsilon cell blocks are compromised. Where the hell are the aurors?_"

Esdras took a defensive position behind a wall and paused to turn over a mortal body that didn't glow. The badge on his chest was the answer he had been looking for. "_Looks like most of them are dead. We're on our own until we can contact the guard units that were on duty. Utilize containment plan beta for the compromised blocks. Remember to follow Ministry protocols. Subdue the prisoners only; avoid lethal actions unless otherwise ordered._" He scanned his surroundings again. "_Reaping, report._"

Aaron appeared beside him, cradling the stump of his severed left arm. "_We made it through just fine and the transport platform is secured, no one's going to be getting out this way. But ten of our men are incapacitated, another five wounded, myself included. Transom is working on them now. How the hell did they get their hands on wands?_"

Veras Maul called out over the communication charm. "_I think I've got your answer, Aaron. Personal Effects has been raided, it looks like the mortal guards were overpowered._" His voice took on a sickened quality. "_And Lord Admiral? I think the prisoners have managed to take out a few Dementors as well. There are empty cloaks here, and a lot of spilt ichor._"

Esdras and Aaron shared a tense glance before the admiral replied. "_Understood, captain. Proceed towards the maximum security wings and help Micah there. Aaron and I will proceed to the supermax wing. Who was scheduled for guard duty tonight?_"

The captain of the 8th Infantry replied quickly. "_The 45th Marines, 313th Training Division, and us. I don't know who we were replaced by, or even if._"

As Esdras advanced the Thirteenth Infantry through the entrance hall of the prison, he called out through the communication charm. "_All Azkaban personnel, please respond. What is your status? Any Azkaban personnel, this is Admiral Esdras Demnin, please respond._"

There was a momentary pause before a quiet, scared voice came through. It obviously belonged to a Dementress. "_It's Lord Admiral Demnin, he's come for us._" The voice immediately sounded relieved. "_Lord Admiral Demnin, this is Cadet Lieutenant Aurora Corinth. We've managed to secure the secondary transport platform by the supermax wing, but we're under attack by the inmates. We can't hold out for much longer._"

Esdras nodded and motioned for his men to move faster. "_Understood, cadet. We're on our way. Who's in charge over there?_"

The cadet replied shakily. "_I am, sir. I'm the most senior member of my unit still alive. They…they killed our instructor._" Finally, she broke into tears. "_The Marines…they killed our instructor._"

The admiral and captain shared an incredulous glance before moving even faster down the dark hallways of the prison. Esdras softened the tone of his voice. "_Aurora, I need you to calm down. Tell me what happened._"

The sound of an explosion came through the hood, followed by panicked chatter. "_Get it over the door! I don't care how; just get it over the door! Good, just like that._" Finally, the cadet spoke clearly again. "_Admiral, are you still there?_"

"_Yes, cadet. What happened?_"

Aurora Corinth spoke quickly. "_We were in Personal Effects learning how to secure inmate belongings when Marine Captain Bradley came in with five men and shot our instructor in the supersolenoid. Lieutenant Retlin just collapsed and imploded. Bradley told us we had five seconds to escape, so we flew. Not all of us got out in time but we couldn't go back for them. Once we got out into the prison we saw the rest of the Marines releasing the prisoners. I took my unit to the secondary transport platform and we barricaded the door, we don't know how to secure the fireplaces, though._"

The sound of a horrifying explosion and Dementor screams filled the communications link. Esdras turned the final corner and saw the last hallway running down to the secondary transport platform, it was filled with inmates. More than that, the prisoners that filled the hall were the worst of the worst. Esdras glared and spoke calmly. "_Death Eaters. All personnel, use of lethal force is approved._"

* * *

The first prisoner to turn around didn't have time to scream. All he saw was a black figure towering over him, and then there was nothing but pain. Esdras held the prisoner's still beating heart in front of his eyes before pulling him forward by the neck and applying the Kiss. As the lifeless body fell to the floor, Esdras cast a powerful Reductor, exploding the nearest mortal into a cloud of blood that coated everything in a ten foot radius. "_I don't care if you Kiss them or not, if they don't surrender, kill them!_" 

The Dementor force quickly pushed their way through the inmates, attacking them both from the ground and the air. Some resisted and were promptly and permanently silenced; others cowered on the ground and were promptly subdued. Esdras and Aaron advanced quickly down the long hallway, Kissing when they could, casting Reductors and Avada Kedavras when they couldn't. Those who did not die by magical means found their death to be insanely painful as the Dementors ripped away heads, limbs, and major organs before leaving the bodies to fall where they may. The prisoners fell before them until, finally, the pair made it to the doorway leading to the transport platform. They were just in time to see a final mortal disappear in the flash of the Floo network. Aaron sighed slowly. "_That was Gamma Beta 769, wasn't it?_"

Esdras nodded. "_Bellatrix Lestrange. We won't know how many others escaped until we run a headcount._" He looked around the room and choked back the bile that rose in his throat. Some of the cadets were still alive, but there were more empty cloaks in the room than bodies. Esdras pushed through the remains of the makeshift barricade they had created and glided from body to body. "_Cadet Corinth?_"

He paused overtop of a badly wounded Dementress, no more than one hundred ten years old. She was missing her entire lower torso and had a neat round hole through her left shoulder. She had long since stopped bleeding. She raised her arms up to the admiral and actually laughed. Her voice was but a shadow of the one he had heard before. "_Look…it's…it's Admiral Demnin. He…he came…to save us._"

Esdras took the young cadet's hands and motioned for a stasis cloak from a nearby medic. As he quickly wrapped her up, he spoke brightly to her. "_Of course I came. I told you I'd be here. Now, you've been badly injured and you're going to take a little nap. When you wake up, you'll be in hospital and everything will be just fine._" He paused before initializing the sealing charm. "_You're a hero, Aurora._"

The Dementress tried to nod, but couldn't gather the energy before the stasis cloak closed up about her, placing her into suspended animation. Esdras sighed and stood up, turning to face Aaron. The captain sighed grimly. "_Judging from the cloaks, there were about thirty cadets holed up in here, only seven survived._"

Esdras nodded sadly and leaned against a nearby wall. He observed his cloak and shuddered softly. He was completely covered in dark red mortal blood that was slowly crusting over the fabric. "_Where are the 45th Marines?_"

Aaron shook his head and regarded the stump of his left arm. "_No one knows. There's no sign of them at all in the prison._" The captain sighed and looked at his old friend. "_Esdras, they were on our watch list of divisions that could seek an allegiance with Voldemort. I wouldn't be surprised if this were an act of open revolt._"

Nodding slowly, the admiral raised the face shield of his helmet and rubbed his face slowly, trying to get the blood off but only managing to spread it around. "_We'll deal with the repercussions of that later. How are the rest of the troops faring?_"

The captain looked to the fireplaces, which the 13th Infantry had just secured. "_Veras and Micah finally have the maximum security wings under control. The Oracle herself led the First Infantry in to assist them._"

Esdras looked surprised, but not impressed. "_She does hold the honorary rank of captain. It's very rare for her to actually use it, though._"

Aaron nodded and continued. "_The 3rd and 29th Infantries have just now arrived. They're helping us with prisoner containment and inventory._"

Esdras nodded grimly. He had one last question. "_Where is Sidara?_"

A silky voice replied from the doorway. "_Right behind you, Rear Admiral Demnin._"

The pair turned and snapped to attention, saluting their superior. Esdras spoke quickly. "_Ma'am, we have reason to believe that the 45th Marines may be AWOL and, more importantly, guilty of treason._"

The Dementress nodded smoothly. "_Of course you would think that, you heard the story that that poor cadet had to make up._"

Esdras looked at the vice admiral in total shock. "_You're saying she made it up?_"

Lara narrowed her hood at Esdras and spoke slowly. "_Cadet Corinth will take responsibility for her actions, which ultimately led to the death of her instructor, the decimation of her division, and the death and escape of an as yet unknown number of prisoners._"

Aaron shook his head in disbelief. "_What actions? She's the hero! She's the only reason we didn't lose more prisoners!_"

The vice admiral shrugged. "_Perhaps. We will determine what actions were taken on her part that led to this escape. And we will also deal with her lying about the status of the 45th Marines._"

Esdras glared calmly. "_Then where, pray tell, are the 45th Marines, vice admiral?_"

The Dementress turned and glided out of the room. "_They will be found._"


	14. Disasterous Results

Well, it's Monday, and as you know that means it's time for another chapter! In this chapter, the infamous Valentine's Day Hogsmeade trip, and why you should not antagonize a stressed out Dementor.

Thanks to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who heeded my call and reviewed. To the ever faithful Snood – Thanks, and I'm glad you liked the chapter. It was actually very easy to write once I got the action square in my head. Lara is going to have a very important role to play in the coming stories, so you haven't seen the end of her. Also, Azkaban is actually the only wizarding prison in Britain, so it deals with minor lawbreakers and Death Eaters alike, thus it would have different security wings and, naturally, the supermax containment wing. And about Esdras' reaction to the Oracle leading troops, I figure with the Oracle being over 1500 years old, she's led troops before, and since she has the power of prophecy, she's got to be an excellent tactician since she can see the battle before it happens. Thus, Esdras wouldn't be impressed, but definitely surprised that she would feel the situation warranted her involvement. And the 45th Marines will come to prominence again, soon.

As always, those of you who haven't reviewed really ought to. I'd love to hear from you and see what you think of my work. So please, press the blue button at the bottom and tell me what you think.

And as always, _all text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 14 – Disastrous Results

Katie had been unable to sleep that night, not after what she had heard. Esdras hadn't even bothered to say goodbye to her. He had simply flown as fast as possible out of the castle. She knew enough about Azkaban protocols to know better than to tell anyone what had happened, merely that Esdras had urgent, and classified, issues to attend to. She had made sure Hermione had understood the same.

So the young mortal had simply stayed up all night, staring into the fireplace. When the sun finally rose, Alicia and Angelina dislodged her from the chair where she had kept her vigil and dragged her upstairs for a shower. When she finally made it down to the Great Hall, she sighed and looked over to the Ravenclaw table. Roger was the first one to meet her eyes. He shook his head sadly and Katie sighed.

Hermione looked up from across the table with a fixed expression, she passed over her copy of the Daily Prophet, and the headline seemed to scream at her. "Ten Death Eaters Escape Azkaban."

Katie couldn't really pinpoint the exact moment that the Great Hall fell to silence, but when she noticed it, she looked up. Every head at the Gryffindor table was turned to the door, and every face bore a look of horror. Some of the younger students looked close to passing out. Katie whipped her head around and saw a horrifying sight. Esdras hovered in the doorway of the Great Hall; he was in mortal form but still wore his Assault cloak in riot mode. The mirrored face shield was up, and she could tell that his glowing green eyes were locked in a thousand yard stare. But perhaps the thing that terrified even Katie was that Esdras was covered from head to toe in dried mortal blood.

Esdras glided to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat, but paid no attention to the fact that the people beside him had scooted as far away as they could. He merely looked at the table in front of him and reached out with a shaky hand for the tray of pancakes. When it became obvious he couldn't hold onto the tray, he brought his hand back and sat helplessly at the table. His voice echoed in the silence. "Could…could someone help me?"

The simple request from the powerful creature was all it took. Katie rushed up from the Gryffindor table and ran to the Ravenclaw table. She forcefully pulled the awestruck first year seated next to Esdras away and took the seat. She took his bloodstained hand in hers and smiled as brightly as she could. "What do you need, darling?"

The Dementor looked at her and smiled sadly. "I seem to be having a little trouble. I didn't get any sleep last night. I'd like some pancakes, please." When he spoke, Katie realized that his mouth wasn't moving. She knew this to be a sign that he hadn't applied his animagus form properly, likely the cause of his shaking hands. "And some tea."

Katie was busy loading his plate with pancakes when Aaron and Malachi glided into the Great Hall, both wearing disturbing amounts of dried blood, as well. They looked around made their way over to the Ravenclaw table. Aaron sighed and saluted. "The 91st Infantry has just landed. As per your orders, Dr. Transom has transferred the wounded from the 313th Training Division to the Infirmary and stabilized them. All personnel are accounted for. Do you have any orders?"

Esdras shook his head. "I don't know about you, but I think it would be in our best interest to give everyone the day off today."

The mortal took notice of the fact that Aaron was missing an arm, but said nothing. Her eyes went from one Dementor to the other as she searched their hoods for some explanation. "What happened?"

Esdras paused to gather his thoughts, but was interrupted. "Hem hem." The three Dementors and Katie looked over to see the great bulk of Dolores Umbridge approaching quickly, wand drawn. "I believe that you've already seen the article in the Daily Prophet, Miss Bell. That is all the information you need to know. You have no reason to ask what happened. Now I believe these Dementors were just leaving."

The four exchanged glances before the Dementors saluted their commander. Their words, however, were directed towards Katie. "_Esdras will explain everything to you when the time is right._"

* * *

Professor Flitwick had gladly granted Esdras an absence from Charms in light of the current situation. McGonagall had been a bit harder to convince, but the look that Dumbledore had given her had softened her right up. At the Dementor's insistence, the Headmaster had also granted Katie absences from her morning classes as well. So Katie, free until lunch, waited for the Dementor in the Ravenclaw common room. It took him a while to scrub the blood from his skin, and he ended up burning his blood soaked cloak in the fireplace, but he finally managed to get himself looking presentable.

Esdras took her hand and guided her down the hallway to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. He gave the password and they were quickly on their way up the moving staircase. She sighed when they finally entered the office and she saw the familiar hoods of Aaron, Malachi, and Dr. Transom. The mortal wasted no time in immediately asking the most pressing question. "What the hell happened?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I, too, am curious. I doubt it was as clean as the Daily Prophet reported. Or that a mere prison break would leave one Dementor missing an arm and so many coated in blood."

Esdras nodded grimly. "We don't know how, but Veras Maul's division was given falsified orders to report to New Demnin. No replacement was scheduled for their shift leaving only a training division and a single Marine division on patrol at the prison. According to the cadets who survived, the Marines were the one who initiated the breakout. That just left a single division of cadets, they were totally unprepared."

Katie paled. "Wait a minute. Cadets…who survived? There were Dementors killed?"

Malachi nodded. "We lost one officer and thirty four cadets, all from the same training division. But it was those cadets who managed to keep the breakout to only ten inmates. If they hadn't held on to the secondary transport platform for as long as they had, it would have been much worse."

Aaron spoke calmly. "Twenty seven aurors were killed, too. Ten inmates escaped, three hundred fifty nine inmates wounded, some mortally. So far, one hundred five inmates are dead and we expect the number to rise." He turned to his friend and sighed. "Esdras himself made the call to authorize lethal force. I lost track of the number of prisoners he Kissed."

The admiral sighed. "That's enough, Aaron. She doesn't need to know."

Katie gave Esdras an angry glare. "I have a right to know what happened, Esdras. Now either you tell me or you let Aaron tell me."

He looked to his feet for a second. When the Dementor looked up, his glowing green eyes were hard set and cold. "Fine, if you really want to know what happened, I'll tell you. It was them or us, Katie. I took six souls and killed another five without even bothering to Kiss them." His voice sent chills down Katie's spine. "I ripped the beating heart out of an inmate and reduced the rest to a bloody smear on the prison floor."

Katie collapsed into a chair which Dumbledore had wisely conjured for her. She regarded her Dementor with horror. When she finally spoke, her voice was a hollow shell. "How can you kill so easily?"

Esdras knelt beside Katie and took her hand. "Nothing about it is easy, but I have a duty to protect Azkaban. I had to kill to protect my friends, and to protect you. These were horrible people, Katie. They wouldn't have hesitated to kill me. They killed twenty six cadets before we were able to stop them."

Aaron nodded. "Do you know that Esdras is going to have to write a letter to each one of those families? The commandant of the Guard Academy, the commander of the Guard Command, and the reigning monarch all write letters of condolence when a Dementor dies in service. It hasn't been done in centuries."

While Katie pondered this, Dumbledore sighed. "I can see why the Ministry wants to keep this from the public. What became of the Marines who started the breakout?"

The captain shrugged. "No one knows. And as far as we can tell, Admiral Sidara isn't giving it any concern. Our guess is that they've gone rogue and are now allying themselves with Voldemort." He sighed sadly. "At least she's stopped threatening to draw up charges against Cadet Corinth."

Esdras looked up to the doctor. "How is Corinth healing, anyway?"

Michaelis Transom nodded happily. "Corinth and the rest of her troops are doing just fine. I've stabilized all the cadets and they should heal quickly since they are close to a regular source of Patronus energy."

Esdras nodded and turned to Dumbledore. "Sir, I believe we need to consider the rogue Marine division to be extremely dangerous. Now that this first unit has made the jump, it will be a constant battle to keep other units from joining them. This is only the beginning."

* * *

It took a few days for the events of the prison break to be largely forgotten. During those days, the Bloody Baron had been slightly miffed about someone having outdone him in terms of blood coverage, but he soon got over it when he realized his position was in no real danger. Thus, it was an entirely uneventful morning that dawned on Valentine's Day. Esdras glided happily into the Great Hall, Cho at his side. "I think I'll skip Hogsmeade and just fly her to New Demnin. There's a new Chinese-Azkabaaner fusion restaurant that just opened up over there."

Cho had a dreamy smile on her face. "Harry's taking me to Madame Puddifoot's for tea. I can't wait."

Esdras paused for a second. "That's an idea. But I know for a fact she doesn't stock Azkaban Green Mint tea, and Katie's really gotten a taste for it."

The mortal smiled brightly, not really listening to her companion because her head was so far in the clouds. "I'm sure whatever you do, she'll love. You two are such a perfect couple."

The Dementor laughed softly. "Well, we do get along pretty well." He looked over to the Gryffindor table and caught sight of a familiar dark blond head. "I think I'm going to go see what she wants to do, I'll be back in a bit."

Cho nodded absently as Esdras glided off. He floated across the Great Hall and came in for a landing right beside Katie. She turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Hi."

Esdras arched an eyebrow at this. "You seem sad today, my dear." He smiled brightly. "But, no need to worry. It's Valentine's Day and today there is no problem that a little Dementor love can't fix."

Katie sighed. "Angelina called for an all day practice. I can't go to Hogsmeade with you today."

The Dementor's face fell. "Except that."

Katie looked ashamed. "I'm sorry; I really want to go with you. But you know how things are going with the team and Angelina really wants to try to get Sloper and…" She was silenced by Esdras placing his fingers on her lips.

He smiled softly. "I understand. Really I do. It's alright."

She nodded quickly and took his hand in hers. "But I want you to go and have fun, though." She gave him a bright smile. "No reason for both of us to be miserable today."

Esdras shrugged. "Well, I can promise you that I'll go out, but I can't guarantee that I'll have any fun." He sighed and was silent for a few seconds, but then his head shot up with an expression that telegraphed that he was planning something. "Will you get a lunch break?"

Katie nodded. "Of course, but it won't be long. I won't be able to go into town."

The Dementor waved aside her concerns. "Don't worry about that. Leave everything to me." With a confident smile, he leaned in and kissed her before floating up and turning towards the Ravenclaw table. "I have a plan."

* * *

Katie sighed as she got dressed in her Quidditch robes. Normally the prospect of a Quidditch practice would make her excited, but today she really did want to go to Hogsmeade with Esdras. And the fact that it was Valentine's Day on top of everything else didn't help matters. So with a heavy heart she flew out onto the pitch. However, when she spun around to face the Ravenclaw bleachers, she was confronted by a single seated figure. It was wearing a Gryffindor maroon and gold scarf and carried a hand printed sign that read "_Screw Hogsmeade! Go Katie!_"

She flew over to him and glared playfully. "Go on, I told you to go to Hogsmeade and have fun."

Esdras shrugged it off. "I'll go after lunch. I want to watch you practice."

The mortal grinned playfully and flew in closer to give the Dementor a lingering kiss. She grinned when she finally pulled away. "Fine, but don't run off too fast. I want to have lunch with you."

The Dementor nodded obediently and sat back to watch the practice, which went without major incident. The advantage to all this, Esdras decided, was that he was able to do reconnaissance on the Gryffindor team while under the guise of being a caring and considerate boyfriend. All told, he figured that he could easily fly circles around both Kirke and Sloper without Britten, a broom, or his float bladders as it was obvious that the pair of beaters had, if anything, gotten worse with practice. Ginny, however, still concerned him immensely.

Finally, lunchtime rolled around and Esdras saw a lone Dementor carrying a bag gliding quickly over the lake. He floated up from the bleachers and flew off to meet him after telling Katie they would meet in the Great Hall. He was only a few minutes and was pleased to find her waiting for him. The mortal smiled sweetly. "What do you have in the bag there?"

Esdras smiled. "I figured that since we can't go out to lunch, I'd order us some takeaway. Remember I was telling you about the new Chinese restaurant in New Demnin?"

Katie looked enthusiastically at the bags. "You mean that place that blends Chinese and Azkabaaner recipes? They do takeaway?"

The Dementor shrugged. "They don't usually deliver out this far, but I pulled a few strings."

The mortal laughed and sat down at the virtually empty Gryffindor table. "Well, tell me what we've got."

Esdras opened the bag and started pulling out tidy white takeaway boxes. "Spring rolls with mint, rice, Admiral Sachiel's chicken, which I think is their take on General Tso's, and…" He sniffed the box. "Something with pork in it, I don't know."

Katie laughed and nabbed a pair of chopsticks. "I can't wait."

* * *

Lunch was amazingly delicious and Esdras smiled as Katie ran off to the continuation of her all day practice. With nothing better to do, the Dementor lazily glided down the road towards Hogsmeade. He was shocked when he saw, coming up the road, a despondent looking Cho. Esdras touched down and ran to her. "Cho, what happened?"

The raven haired mortal struggled to keep her composure for a few seconds before bursting into tears and falling into the dark folds of Esdras' cloak. "It was terrible. He didn't understand me at all. He just wanted to spend time with Hermione. He doesn't care about me."

Esdras struggled to reign in his urge to kill, reminding himself that the Boy Who Lived was important to the future of the mortal race. He hugged Cho tighter and put on his best smile. "It couldn't have been that bad, could it? Harry really likes you, you know."

Cho pulled away and glared at the Dementor with tear streaked eyes. "Well, I don't like him. Not anymore." She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her cloak and sighed, trying to compose herself. "I'm sorry, I already cried about all this with Marietta. She said I should head back to the castle and take a nap."

The Dementor nodded. "That sounds like a good idea." He patted her on the shoulder. "And don't worry about Harry, I'll have a little talk with him and see what he has to say."

The mortal smiled kindly. "You don't have to do that, Esdras."

Esdras, however, was already gliding away. "Oh, don't worry, I want to…"

It only took the Dementor a few minutes to reach Hogsmeade, and he immediately began the search for the mortal. He had searched a few shops before he looked down the High Street and saw just the person he wanted to see coming out of the Three Broomsticks, accompanied by Hermione and Luna Lovegood. Esdras took his Dementor form and glided ominously towards them. Luna was the first to see him and smiled airily. "Hello, Esdras. How are you today?"

The Dementor said nothing to her, instead opting to grab Harry by the head and slam him against the side of the Three Broomsticks. His voice was thick with the harsh whisper of his native accent. "Cho. Crying. Explain."

Harry struggled mightily in his iron grip and even managed to grab his wand before Esdras knocked it from his hand. Hermione simply pulled Luna away and stepped back to watch the event unfold. From beneath the cold, skeletal hand, Harry managed to scream. "I don't know. She just started crying! What was I supposed to do?"

Esdras dropped Harry to the ground and glared down at him, causing the bespectacled mortal to push himself as close to the wall as possible. "Girls do not just start crying for no apparent reason." There was a deadly pause. "She brought up Cedric, didn't she?"

Harry nodded quickly. "And Roger. She said he had asked her out. Then she got angry because I had to meet Hermione here."

The Dementor looked confused. "Wait, what? Roger asked her out? Neither of them told me about that. And Roger is dating Anna now. When the hell did all that happen?" He groaned and lowered his hood, running a hand through his pure white hair before rubbing his temples. "Screw it. I have a nation of over ten million Dementors that's near the flashpoint of a revolt against mortal oppression, a fleet to maintain, and all of you guys running around in the middle of mortal puberty, which is nothing like Dementor puberty, mind you. I don't have the time to play romantic counselor to every last mortal in this godforsaken school!" He growled sharply. "I need firewhiskey."

As the door to the Three Broomsticks slammed shut after the Dementor, Harry looked up at Hermione and Luna with wide eyes. "What the hell was that all about?"


	15. Dementor Guardant in Argent

Well, once again it is Friday, the end of another week and time for a new chapter. This time, we find out what form Katie's Patronus takes…easy enough to figure out if you think about it.

My thanks as always to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful (if belated) KRP – I'm really glad you liked this chapter! I'll answer all your questions about traitors at once, you're going to be very surprised by the events at the end of this story and beginning of the next. Oh, and never underestimate the Marines…ever. I figure that when a Dementor dies, their supersolenoid implodes, leaving no body, just their cloak and whatever fluids they bled out beforehand. About the Kiss, afterwards the recipient is basically brain dead, so for a Dementor to kill the remaining body is simply cleaning up after the job. This is why Esdras' order was to kill them, regardless of whether or not the Kiss was performed. I think what you're trying to explain about the Ministry's handling of the break out is basic damage control. By keeping the reporting of the damage minimal, there is less panic in the general population. And this is the first mention of the 45th Marines to date. As for Chapter 14, notice that I didn't say he actually got to eat, just that he wanted to. Poor guy can't even get a meal… Also, I assumed that Umbridge would know everything since she's in close enough contact with Fudge. As for the cadet casualties, the 26 died defending the transport platform, the other eight died in the initial assault at Personal Effects. And Dementors haven't died in combat in years and years. The whole exchange with Harry was designed to show exactly how much stress Esdras is under, but he'll be better soon. And I never said Dementor puberty was worse than mortal puberty, just different…

To the ever faithful Snood – Esdras probably should have given Harry a chance to explain himself, but keep in mind that he's been under a lot of stress lately what with his people on the brink of revolt and all. And as for Esdras not explaining things to Katie straight away, I figure if he started talking in Azkabaaner to Katie, not even Umbridge would be stupid enough to not realize what he was doing (okay, maybe she would be stupid enough, but still). Besides, after a battle of such magnitude, I would imagine he would only want to explain things once, and knowing that Dumbledore would be interested in what happened as well, that means getting the two together. And don't worry; Esdras will have plenty of stress reduction in this chapter.

Those of you who haven't reviewed really ought to. I'd like to hear from you and see what you all think about my plot, character development, etc. I enjoy hearing your opinions and all reviews will be taken seriously, whether positive or negative. So please, press the blue button and tell me what you think.

All that being said, there's sadly no Azkabaaner in this chapter, I must be slipping. And, as usual, I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 15 – Dementor Guardant in Argent 

Katie had initially been startled when Harry had come to her telling her what had happened in town. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. Esdras was under incredible stress and she knew it, but he always managed to deflect concern so well that she never gave it more than cursory thought. After a quick apology on his behalf and the promise that she would talk to him immediately, she was off to Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. The nurse was, of course, all business. "Are you feeling well, Katie?"

Katie smiled and nodded. "Just fine, but I was wondering if I could look at your copy of the Dementor Medical Reference. I can't check out the copy in the library since it's in the restricted section."

Pomfrey nodded and went to her bookshelf to get the tome. "I don't understand why you don't just ask Esdras to check it out for you. You know that he's able to go into the restricted section." When she turned to hand Katie the book, she caught the look in her eyes. "But you don't want him to know that you're looking something up. I understand. You're welcome to use my desk; I'll just be doing rounds."

Katie smiled kindly and sat down at the nurse's desk, opening the huge book to the index and thumbing through the pages until she came to the topic she was looking for. Turning to a chapter near the end of the massive text, she found exactly what she was looking for, the section on Dementor acupressure.

She quickly thumbed through the text and took copious notes. When she felt that she had a passable understanding, she collected her parchments, closed the book, thanked the nurse, and ran as fast as she could to the Ravenclaw common room. There was a quick wait while Esdras was paged to come to the door and soon, the suit of armor stepped away and opened the door to reveal the surprised Dementor. "Hey Katie, what's up?"

She smiled sweetly. "Can I come in?"

Esdras nodded and stepped aside, allowing her entrance. Katie gracefully guided him over to a couch near the fireplace and kicked two first years off, laying Esdras down on his stomach and immediately straddling him. Esdras was confused to say the least. "What's all this about, then?"

Katie smiled again. "Just shut up and relax." She unfolded her notes and consulted them before pressing the palms of her hands exactly six and a half inches below the float bladder exhaust port under his shoulder blades. The result was immediate; Esdras sighed in pleasure and went completely limp. Katie grinned. "Feel good?"

The Dementor remained immobile, merely making a sound of assent. As Katie worked her way to a second pressure point near his spine, Esdras shivered in pleasure, his voice a mere whisper. "What are you doing to me?"

The mortal leaned in, and whispered in his ear. "You've been under a lot of stress lately. I thought it might help if you got a proper massage, so I looked up the acupressure points on a Dementor."

Esdras merely nodded and surrendered himself to the feeling of her hands on his body. By the time Katie had reached the last spot on his back, he was already asleep.

* * *

The effects of Katie's new weapon in her bedroom arsenal did not go unnoticed by the rest of the school. The Dementor was much calmer and even reacted in a reasonable manner when news of a second Marine Division's defection was brought to him. Katie was nervous, but Esdras did his best to calm her down by changing the topic. "Did you read Harry's interview in the Quibbler?" 

Katie nodded slightly. "I thought he came off well. It's good that someone is finally printing his side of the story. It's a shame you can't tell people that Voldemort has been in contact with you."

Esdras shrugged. "I would, but I doubt many people would take a Dementor's word on anything except how tasty a soul is. Besides, the Ministry has strict regulations on what Azkaban Guards can and cannot say to the public. This is one of those things we can't mention." His companion sighed and he continued, changing the topic to something more pleasant. "With all the excitement over the Quibbler article, I guess no one read in the Daily Prophet that Sasha has started touring with the Weird Sisters."

The mortal turned and stared at him in shock. "You're serious? She took their offer?"

The Dementor nodded and grinned. "She did. And it was a sell out concert. The Weird Sisters did a lot of promoting to their fans, saying that they should give her a chance. Magical Law Enforcement was worried about some kind of riot but nothing like that happened. Sasha even came out for an encore."

Katie clapped her hands together happily. "This is fantastic! Oh, people are going to love her. How long will she be on tour?"

Esdras shrugged. "The tour is supposed to last until the end of summer, and after that, she's going to try to get time in the studio and see if she can release an album if she has enough of a following."

Smiling brightly, Katie linked arms with Esdras as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room to get her books. "Wow, I can now say that I know two famous Dementors." They came to the portrait hole and Esdras waited outside. At least he did until the portrait hole opened again to reveal Katie. "Esdras, get in here and see this."

The Dementor floated in and followed her to the bulletin board where a new Educational Decree had been posted. Esdras sighed. "Number twenty seven, no Quibbler. Well, this will only affect Luna. And everyone has already seen the article anyway, so it doesn't really matter."

Katie nodded. "And it's not like she can prevent people outside Hogwarts from reading it. This is completely pointless."

Esdras sighed and shrugged. "Is there anything about that woman that's not completely pointless?" At Katie's barely hidden smirk, the Dementor smiled. "Come on, we need to get to class."

* * *

Harry looked over at the Dementor, who had remained in the corner of the room in his natural form. His only addition was a long platinum needle stabbed into his abdomen, just below his stomach. The needle was attached to a tube leading to a crystal carboy, which was slowly filling with silvery ichor. The mortal raised an eyebrow in concern. "Are you sure you want to be here for this, Esdras?" He watched as a silvery swan floated through the air, Cho was happily guiding the Patronus in circles around the room. "This is pretty dangerous for you, right?" 

Esdras nodded. "A little, but I drained most of my ichor reserve before coming. I'm feeding right now, and all the new ichor is being drained off, so I should be safe as long as I don't fill up. Besides, I really wanted to see what everyone was capable of." He held out a small black box, a measuring device for Patroni. "And I wanted to see how strong everyone was. Maybe ask if you all would be willing to help with the feedings at New Demnin."

The mortal smiled. "Well, how are they doing so far?"

The Dementor looked to his box and arched his hood. "Cho's swan is nearly twenty five soul equivalents. That's pretty good for a beginner."

Harry laughed. "To be honest, I'm surprised we're getting such good results. Everyone must have had a good day today."

Esdras nodded absently as he pointed the Patronus meter at Hermione's otter, then Ron's Jack Russell Terrier. "Hermione…ninety five soul equivalents. Ron…forty seven soul equivalents. Not bad, not bad at all."

The captain of the DA smirked. "You said mine was a thousand soul equivalents?"

The Dementor cast his pitch black hood over to the grinning mortal and sighed. "Closer to one thousand one hundred, actually. And yes, it's the second strongest Patronus we have on record after Dumbledore."

And so the practice continued, with Esdras watching the floating silver animals and occasionally changing the crystal carboy attached to his platinum needle when it became full. Katie eventually made her way over and looked at the long line of bottles. "Donations for the ichor bank?"

Esdras nodded. "I have the time and the access to the energy. Each one of these bottles can save a dozen lives."

Katie smiled, and then looked sad. "I still can't get mine to work."

The Dementor scratched his head. "Remember when I taught you Avada Kedavra? I told you to put all your hatred and anger into the attack. That you had to really and truly want your opponent to die by your hand."

The mortal nodded slowly. "Yes, but what does that have to do with a Patronus?"

Esdras spun her around and wrapped his arms around her. "You have to do the same thing, only with positive emotions. I want you to close your eyes and think of the happiest memory you have." He watched as her beautiful brown eyes closed and eventually, a soft smile came to her face. "What are you thinking about?"

Katie leaned back into his embrace. "The first time you kissed me."

He placed his right hand overtop of hers and pointed her wand out to face the room. "You're ready. Now, cast the spell."

She sighed happily, and then opened her eyes. Her voice was calm and serene. "Expecto Patronum."

From the tip of the wand, a blinding light erupted. Both looked on in amazement as the light formed itself into a humanoid shape and expanded to an unnatural height. The Patronus resolved slowly and, when it had finally formed completely, Katie stood in awe of what she had created. Cast in pure white and silver and standing nine feet tall, a Patronus Dementor floated in front of her.

Esdras stood hood to hood with the Patronus and immediately checked his meter. He looked incredulously at it, and then shook it. "This can't be right." He looked to Katie, his hood wide in surprise. "It registers at over half a million soul equivalents…"

Katie looked up in shock. "But, how can you be standing here if it's that strong?"

The Dementor shook his head. "I don't know. I don't feel any energy coming off of it. It's like it's not there." He thought for a second, and then snapped his fingers. "The joining of our souls. That must be it. I can't feed off you, and by extension I can't feed off your Patronus."

Harry approached and watched as the Patronus Dementor floated around, regarding his surroundings curiously. "I can understand her Patronus taking Dementor form, but how can it be so strong?"

Esdras regarded the silver Dementor and floated around it as it floated around him. "The same reason, it has to be some kind of feedback between our souls. Dementors are able to cast stronger spells than mortals. It's been theorized that if a Dementor attempted to cast his own Patronus, the Dementor would be destroyed in the process. Katie must be able to harness my power through our joining."

Katie, however, wrapped an arm around Esdras and leaned against him. "I think there's a simpler explanation. It's so strong because it is powered by my love for you."

* * *

Katie's Dementor floated off to examine the other Patroni in the room and Harry returned to helping those who were still struggling to cast theirs. Esdras had managed to fill another two more crystal carboys with ichor before the door to the Room of Requirement opened. As head of security, Esdras immediately drew his wand and pointed it at the door, wondering who or what was able to bypass his Azkaban security spells. The answer came when he quickly screamed and held his hands to his eyes. "Who let the house elf in?" 

As Katie ran to the blinded Dementor, Harry ran to Dobby. "Dobby, what's wrong?"

The house elf whined and pointed to the hallway before tugging on his ears. "She doesn't want anyone to know she's coming, but Dobby couldn't let you get caught. Dobby had to warn Harry Potter."

Harry knelt down to stand face to face with the small creature. "Is it Umbridge? Is she coming?" The elf nodded and Harry turned to face the rest of the army. "What are you waiting for? Everybody get out of here!"

Esdras narrowed his hood. "I can't fly like this, Katie. I can't see where I'm going. It'll take at least a minute to heal my eyes." He tried to take mortal form, but failed. "I can't take mortal form, either. There's still too much residual Patronus energy in the room.

Katie, however, jumped on his back anyway. "We don't have a minute and we can't wait for the energy to subside. Now don't worry, I have a plan. Go forward!"

The Dementor glided forward with Katie on his back, using his shoulders to get him to bank properly and make the turn into the hallway. Once out in the hallway, Katie banked Esdras up into the shadows covering the ceiling and told him to stop. The Dementor looked around. "Where are we?"

Katie put her hands over his mouth and whispered quickly. "Shut up, someone's coming."

The pair waited in the darkness, giving Esdras time for his eyes to heal. When he finally looked down, he could see Umbridge dragging Harry away to some unknown fate. Esdras sighed quietly. "That was close."

The mortal nodded as they floated through the shadows near the ceiling. "Very close. I figured that if we couldn't outrun her, we'd hide in the one place she wouldn't think to look in." She leaned forward and kissed Esdras on the cheek. "Lucky thing you can float."

Esdras nodded and floated through the shadows of the high ceiling. Once they reached the Gryffindor common room he returned to floor level. The Fat Lady sighed in relief when she saw the pair of them. "Thank goodness you two made it, I was starting to worry. Now get in quickly."

The pair smiled gratefully to the portrait and quickly climbed through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room. Esdras moved immediately to the window. "I have to go to Ravenclaw and make sure that everyone made it back there."

Katie nodded and gave him a quick kiss. "Hermione and Ron are probably making sure we're all accounted for here as well. I'll see you tomorrow."

Esdras nodded and floated out the window, disappearing into the night.


	16. Azkabaaner for Traitor

Well, it's Monday, and that means that it is again time for another chapter. In this chapter, how to deal with a traitor in your midst.

Thanks to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

The ever faithful Snood – Yeah, I figure the Azkaban Medical Reference has pretty much everything; the species is so old there's not much they don't know about themselves. And it isn't stated, but it does seem that the Patronus takes an animal form that means something to the person. Harry's stag represents his father and Tonks' werewolf (in HBP) represents Lupin, therefore Katie's would be a Dementor to represent Esdras. Dementor blindness in the presence of a house elf was originally a plot device I conceived in order to allow Esdras to be in the top box at the World Quidditch Cup and not see Crouch Junior. However, if we were to think about it, it would make sense. House elves have powerful magic, and if they were to protect their masters from Dementors, how better than to blind the Dementor? As for the 45th, you'll see what happens to them. And I fixed the typo, thanks!

Buffalo1fromSalem – Thank you! And no Dementor would eat a toad, for reasons that will be explained in this chapter. And I have a sneaking suspicion that you will love this chapter. The toad won't know what hit her.

All the rest of y'all that haven't reviewed really should consider it. I like hearing from you and your comments help make me a better writer. Plus, if you have any questions, I can answer them for you. So go ahead, press the blue button.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 16 – Azkabaaner for Traitor 

Esdras slipped in through one of the windows in the Ravenclaw common room and immediately went into battle mode. "Roger, take account of all personnel, make sure we're all accounted for."

Roger, though unaccustomed to taking orders from Esdras the soldier, snapped to attention and began determining who was where in the common room. Within a few minutes, he reported back to the Dementor, who was standing in mortal form by the fireplace. "We're all accounted for. All except Marietta, but she wasn't at the meeting tonight."

The Dementor nodded and sighed in relief. "That's good; I thought we might have lost someone. I doubt Umbridge managed to get anyone other than Harry tonight."

The mortal turned to face the Dementor. "But that's enough right there. She managed to get Harry. Do you have any idea what she's going to do to him, what she'll do to us?"

Esdras turned towards the fire, and regarded the burning embers for a second. "You're assuming that Harry would even consider betraying his friends. He's not that type of person. If anything, he'll attempt to take responsibility for everything entirely on his shoulders. Right now, the situation is out of our hands, we must bide our time until we figure out what is going to happen."

Roger nodded and quietly regarded the fire as well, leaning against the mantelpiece as time slowly passed. Finally, he stirred. "Where is Marietta, anyway?"

The Dementor shrugged and yawned. "I don't know. Ask Cho, those two are as thick as thieves."

The mortal nodded and wandered off to find Cho, leaving Esdras alone by the fire. On the other side of the room, the hallway door opened and all Esdras turned to see who was entering. What he saw froze him where he stood. Marietta Edgecombe, trying desperately to hide her face, walked into the common room behind Dolores Umbridge. He could only hear the end of their conversation in which the professor was trying to console the student. "Now don't worry, Madame Pomfrey said she'll work all night long to come up with something to heal your face, so be patient. Just try to get a good night's sleep."

Marietta nodded and walked into the common room, allowing the door to shut behind her. Cho was the first to get to her. "Oh my goodness! Marietta, what happened to your face?"

The stricken girl whimpered and, after some prodding, finally uncovered her face. In bright red pustules, the word 'SNEAK' could be seen. Marietta cried piteously. Roger, however, screamed in fury. "It was you!"

The other Ravenclaw members of the DA gathered round, murder flashing in their eyes. The teary eyed girl backed up against the wall and cried even harder. Cho stood protectively in front of her. "Now everyone just relax. I'm sure there's a good reason."

Esdras walked over, pushing his way through the sparse crowd to face the two girls. He put a hand on Cho's shoulder and effortlessly pushed her away, coming glowing eye to eye with the sneak. "Yes, I'm certain there is a reason for all of this, and I would love to hear it. Please, tell your story, Marietta."

Marietta stared into the Dementor's glowing green eyes, seemingly hypnotized by them. Her voice was shaky and quiet as she began. "My…my mom, she works in the Floo Network Office. She's always telling me to listen to Professor Umbridge, that she knows what's best. She told me if anything was going on I should tell her immediately, that it was important to trust her…to not trust Harry." She broke into tears. "So…so I told her."

The Dementor sighed and held out his arms. The mortal rushed into them and began to cry despondently on his shoulder. Esdras did his best to calm the traitorous girl. "Now now, it will be alright. Everything's fine."

As Marietta calmed down within his embrace, Roger's voice came from behind him. "She betrayed us, Esdras. She betrayed all of us."

Esdras nodded. "She had to make a choice, Roger. And she did. She's very brave, and I'm very proud of her." Slowly, Esdras began the transformation from mortal to Dementor. When Esdras spoke again, his voice was laced with his thick, Azkabaaner accent. "In fact, she was so brave, she deserves a Kiss."

Cho tried to rush forward at this point to push Marietta away, but was held firmly in place by Roger and Michael Corner. The pair merely shook their heads as she struggled to escape. Roger looked sternly into her eyes. "She deserves this."

Marietta's eyes shot open and she looked up into the pitch black hood of the Dementor. She tried to scream, but found she could not. The lamps in the Ravenclaw common room extinguished and the fire went cold as Esdras rescinded the Mark Thirteen protective spells on his cloak and began to actively feed. Those who could quickly stepped back from the Dementor as he lifted the sneak up by her neck. With his free hand, Esdras pulled back his hood and transfixed the girl with his empty, black eye sockets. He spoke softly. "You betrayed us all, Marietta. We trusted you and you betrayed us. Now you will pay for what you have done."

The Dementor's breathing changed pitch, becoming a deep, rattling wheeze that seemed to draw the life out of the room. The terrified girl continued to struggle in Esdras' iron grip. Tears were beginning to freeze on her face and she was starting to grow weak. "Please, Esdras. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

Esdras moved his mouth closer to hers, and the terrified mortal found she was powerless to prevent the inevitable. But just when it seemed that Esdras was going to latch on to her, he let her drop from his grip. Marietta collapsed in a limp pile at the Dementor's feet. He stared down at her and spoke with disgust. "I would kill you, but that would involve eating your soul. And I know from experience that the soul of a traitor tastes bitter. You aren't even worth devouring; your existence is meaningless to me."

Returning to mortal form, the Dementor stared for a few more seconds at the now unconscious traitor before reinitializing his protective spells. As the lights and heat began to return to the room, Cho rushed forward and began to beat on the Dementor. "You evil creature! I hate you!"

The Dementor pushed the mortal roughly, causing her to fall back onto the ground. Esdras towered over her, his green eyes flashing ominously. "Mind your words, Cho, and remember mine. I am a Dementor of Azkaban, and no one will question me if I take a life. So you decide and decide carefully who you will ally yourself with. Next time, I won't be so generous to a traitor in my midst. Next time, I will bring death."

* * *

At breakfast the next day, the major news was Dumbledore's escape from Hogwarts, leaving Umbridge in charge by Ministry order. Second only to that was the visible rift between the Ravenclaw members of the DA and Cho and Marietta. By now, the whole school knew of the traitor and the fate that had befallen her. The rift manifested itself at the breakfast table where Esdras sat at one end of the table between Roger and Ben Britten. Every so often, one would look down to the other end of the table and glare menacingly at the girls. Roger smirked wickedly. "I've never seen anyone wear that much makeup. How unfortunate that you can still read it beneath all that." 

Michael Corner, sitting opposite them, suppressed a laugh. "At this rate, she'll run out of foundation in a few days. I wonder what she'll do then."

Anthony, sitting next to Michael, was a bit more observant, though. "Even with all that makeup, she looks like she's a walking corpse."

Esdras smirked. "That would be my doing. I took as much out of her as I could without killing her. She got the kind of treatment Azkaban prisoners get." He looked down the table to see Marietta slump tiredly against the table. "All the chocolate in the world won't be able to help her now. She shouldn't even be able to use magic for a few days now."

Ben looked impressed. "Good job, Esdras. I can't wait until Transfiguration."

The Dementor sighed. "Perhaps, but we have more important things to worry about than Marietta. You all read Educational Decree Twenty Eight just like I did. Umbridge is Headmistress. No good can come of this."

Silence fell across the Ravenclaws as they pondered the change of command. At least until the cause of that change interrupted their thoughts. "Hem hem. If I may have your attention please."

Roger looked up to the High Table. The toad was standing at the center seat of the table and looking imperiously down at the students. He sighed and spoke softly. "Speak of the devil…"

Once Umbridge was sure she had the whole school's attention, she smiled evilly and raised a scroll which she began to read from. "By order of the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts: All non-mortal students are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The aforementioned is in accordance with Educational Decree Twenty Nine."

Umbridge's triumphant posture was totally ruined by a peal of Dementor laughter. The disturbing whisper filled the Great Hall as every student turned to look at Esdras, who had, during the reading of the new decree, been surrounded by aurors with wands drawn. The Dementor took all this in stride. "Don't worry, I'll come easily. But mark my words, Dolores. I'll be back here for dinner!"

As the auror guard escorted the Dementor from the Great Hall, a single form ran to intercept them. Katie rushed into Esdras' arms, worry written over her face. "_She can't do this to you!_"

Esdras smiled softly and kissed her on the cheek. "_Relax, and leave everything to me. I'll see you tonight for dinner. Tell Roger to take notes for me today. Good ones, not that messy scrawl like he usually does._"

Katie laughed at this and nodded. "_I'll tell him. But what are you going to do about all this?_"

The pink haired auror on his left jabbed Esdras lightly with her wand. The Dementor jumped in surprise and glared. "Oh, calm down, Tonks." The auror merely winked at the pair before he turned to face Katie. Quiet confidence was written on his face. "_Leave everything to me. It'll be a dinner to remember._"

* * *

The day passed anxiously for the students of Hogwarts after the expulsion of Esdras. His proclamation of rejoining them for dinner had been exactly the fuel necessary for the Hogwarts rumor mill to start turning at maximum output. Theories abounded as to how he would manage it, everything from Umbridge mysteriously disappearing to the complete destruction of Hogwarts by some sort of Azkaban super weapon. Katie, however, had remained calm and done her best to dispel any of the more frightening rumors, including two about Dementors killing first and asking questions later and one involving some form of Azkaban brain parasite that would turn every mortal in the school into some sort of zombie to make the harvesting of souls easier. 

Confident of her Dementor's success, Katie smirked as she pulled her black silk dress from her closet and laid it on her bed next to her black dragon leather corset. When she descended the stairs of the girl's dormitory, she was greeted by every male in the common room staring slack jawed at her. Grinning, she made her way to the portrait hole, where she was intercepted by the Weasley twins. They looked her up and down and then Fred smirked. "Someone's expecting a grand entrance tonight."

George nodded. "Very true, brother. I would say that Katie here knows something."

Katie shook her head and looked nervous. "I know as much as you do. But I do know that Esdras warned her about the danger of pulling stunts like this when she gave me detention with that horrible quill in the fall. And chances are that someone's going to have to calm him down. Hopefully, this will do the trick."

The pair nodded sagely, and Fred spoke up. "That's right. He said something about her unleashing a horrible force that would bring our kind to extinction."

George laughed. "Sounds like it ought to be an interesting dinner. And I doubt that dress will calm Esdras down, but it will probably help distract him." He winked playfully. "I suggest we get down there before the shepherd's pie is gone."

Katie looked at the pair in disbelief. "You're not concerned?"

She was met with twinned laughter and George smiled, throwing an arm around her shoulder and leading her out the portrait hole. "Not in the least. This is Esdras we're talking about, and the Fourth Fleet along with him. He's going to put on one hell of a show and make us all think that we're in mortal danger."

Fred threw his arm around her other shoulder and grinned. "Then, right at the last minute, Umbridge will give in and all the Dementors will settle down and have a cup of tea on the ceiling. I'm looking forward to seeing it, personally."

Katie simply shook her head and let the pair lead her into the Great Hall, where they all sat down for dinner. It was obvious that Umbridge had taken Esdras at his word, for there were aurors stationed at the corners of the Great Hall and seated at the High Table with the professors. The main course had hardly been served when Katie looked up to see a very curious sight. Esdras Demnin simply materialized through the wall of the Great Hall like a ghost, then passed through students, food, and tables until he was standing in the middle of the hall, facing Umbridge. From her position at the Gryffindor table, Katie could see that Esdras' mortal eyes glowed a fierce purple, indicating that he was under the effect of one of the Quicksilver Projects.

The toad looked down in shock as Esdras spoke clearly and calmly. "Dolores Umbridge, as Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, you represent the Ministry of Magic in all decisions you make. Section 25 of the Treaty of Edinburgh prevents the restriction of Azkaban citizens from any educational opportunity. By expelling me, you have violated this section of the treaty, explain your actions."

Umbridge didn't even attempt an explanation, merely opting to gesture for her aurors. "Arrest that Dementor!"

The aurors that ran to arrest him merely passed through him, unable to touch the Dementor. But Esdras was one step ahead of her. Smirking, he spoke a single word. "_Attack._"

From the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall, over seventy Dementors in Riot Assault cloaks descended with lightning speed. They moved with practiced efficiency, some subduing the professors, others subduing the aurors, and the rest standing guard over the students. The only person not subdued was Umbridge herself. She glared at Esdras, her face turning an unhealthy shade of red. "Just what do you think you're doing, Mister Demnin?"

The Dementor shook his head sadly. "I warned you, Dolores. If you tested my patience, there would be hell to pay." He grinned wickedly, his glowing violet eyes adding an unearthly touch to his expression. "I again call the Treaty of Edinburgh into abeyance and retake my position as King of Azkaban. But don't worry; your precious prison will remain secure. I instead call my troops to war. Yes, a great war against the mortals." He addressed his troops in English, his voice echoing mightily in the hall. "Thirteenth Infantry, these mortals will be the first casualties in our conquest of the world. We will crush their inferior culture and replace it with the glory of Azkaban. All Dementors, prepare to attack!"

At the Gryffindor table, Fred and George were grinning. Fred looked over to Katie. "This is great, dinner and a show!"

Umbridge, by this point, had drawn her wand. She pointed it at the Dementor and glared. Esdras, however, laughed. "Oh yes, let's see what the mighty Defense professor is capable of. Come now, Dolores. I dare you."

The toad growled and leveled her wand at the Dementor. "Expecto Patronum!" The Patronus that came forth was laughable at best, no more than a silvery mist which moved quickly towards Esdras. When it impacted, it ripped his mortal form away, revealing the Dementor beneath but hardly repelling him. Esdras, instead, began to feed. His afterburners fired with a shrieking wail and he pressed against the Patronus, weakening it as he processed its energy and discharged it as ichor plasma. Finally, the silver mist evaporated, leaving only the Dementor.

As Umbridge watched in horror, Esdras leveled his wand at her. "My turn. Crucio!" The toad woman crumpled to the ground, screaming in ultimate suffering as the curse coursed through her body. Esdras calmly glided up to her twitching form and ended the spell. He reached down and grabbed her, lifting her into the air. He did not lift her up by the head, however. He instead grabbed her by the sternum, digging his fingers into her body and lifting her massive bulk up by the skeleton. The professor's screams increased in volume as she tried to dislodge herself from the Dementor. Esdras shouted to be heard over her screams. "If you want evil Dementors, then you will have them! Rescind the decree!"

Umbridge cried out as Esdras squeezed her sternum tighter, eliciting loud snaps from within her body as ribs dislodged from her sternum and spine. Finally, the pain became too much for her. "The decree is rescinded! The decree is rescinded! Just let me go!"

The Dementor dropped the professor and regarded her quietly as he switched to mortal form and Scourgified his blood soaked hand. His glowing purple eyes bore into her as he stepped down on her chest, grinding his heel into the wound, causing her to scream in pain. He spoke with furious intensity. "I relinquish my reign, but do not try anything else like this again. The Treaty of Edinburgh was designed to give Dementors the basic freedoms that you seem so intent on taking away from your own kind. If you try to remove them, I will fight back for myself and for my people. And next time, I will kill you where you stand. Remember what I have told you today, and even if you don't remember my words, remember the pain."

The Dementor lifted his foot from her injury and turned, walking slowly down from the High Table dais in total silence. As soon as he was on level with the students again, Katie came running from the Gryffindor table. She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "_Welcome back, my darling._"

Esdras smiled and kissed her softly before motioning for his men to disperse. The Dementors floated away, unpinning the professors and aurors and quickly gliding out the door of the Great Hall, into the Entrance Hall and the waiting night beyond. When they were gone, Esdras spared Katie a grin. "_I told you I'd put her in her place._"

Katie nodded and looked over his shoulder to Umbridge, who was being tended to by Madame Pomfrey. She fingered the cloak that rested on his shoulders before staring into his purple eyes. "_Let me guess, the Transphasic Project?_"

Laughing, the Dementor nodded and bent down to look at his reflection on one of the silver water carafes. "_Purple eyes for this one. That's something new._"

The mortal laughed joyously and led him to the Gryffindor table. "_Well, defender of Azkaban, are you hungry?_"

Esdras nodded quickly. "_Very. It's hard work starting a war._" He looked Katie up and down in her silk dress and smiled. "_But I have a feeling I'm going to work up an appetite again anyway._"


	17. Entrances and Exits

Time passes inexorably, and once again it is Friday. So again, it's time for another chapter! This time, a happy ending for the cadets who survived the prison break, and Fred and George's seminal moment.

Thanks as always to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have seen fit to review:

To the ever faithful Snood – I thought it was wonderfully disrespectful as well, and it worked to put the pair on the same level for the confrontation. I had a lot of fun writing the part with Marietta, because no one knows what happened to her when she was confronted by her fellow Ravenclaws, I had a lot of room (and a Dementor) to work with. And I think Cho will have to make up with Esdras since they're on the Quidditch team and they're in constant contact. They'll have to work something out. I enjoy writing Katie; she's definitely my kind of girl. And both times Esdras has rescinded the Treaty, only the 13th Infantry has been with him. They're the only ones who know, and they're totally loyal to Esdras and are cool with mortals. You have to figure that Umbridge will freak out and submit as soon as Esdras calls the Treaty into abeyance, so he really doesn't need to tell anyone else. The threat is enough. And another typo fixed. Thanks!

To the ever faithful (if belated) KRP – Katie may be a girl of many talents, but I don't think Esdras will want her sharing that talent with anyone else, if you know what I mean. It hasn't been mentioned, but Katie has completed her training on the Unforgiveables. And Voldemort knows more than enough about Esdras; remember that he sent him formal requests for alliance. The Dark Lord ain't stupid, unfortunately. I'm glad you liked Esdras' confrontation with Umbridge. I was worried the snapped ribs might be a bit much, but then I realized he's a Dementor and really pissed off and it was okay. I would imagine the 13th Infantry snuck in either using Transphasic cloaks or they were just really stealthy during class time and snuck in when no one was looking and hid out. They are soldiers after all. Oh, and no Quicksilver cloak will ever protect against a Patronus, not even the Castcloth (coming soon!), this is in accordance with the rules that JKR has set up. Esdras was able to fight Umbridge's Patronus because it was pitifully weak. I had no intention of referencing Mary Poppins, but I'm glad you caught the Roy Mustang quote. I thought it was fitting. And the Dementors are probably still going to keep out of the castle, if for no other reason than on Esdras' orders. Besides, why would they want to deal with Umbridge if they don't have to? And definitely better late than never, my friend.

Those of you who haven't reviewed should consider it. It's a good part of a healthy lifestyle and helps reduce bad cholesterol. Nah, I'm kidding, but it is nice to hear from you and see what you think. So drop me a line, press the blue button.

And my standard notes apply. _All text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 17 – Entrances and Exits 

The appointment of the Inquisitorial Squad didn't really bother Esdras; it was the fact that Umbridge had apparently given them explicit orders to make his life a living hell. However, the one thing that Umbridge did not take into account was the intense terror that the Slytherin students had of his natural form. Currently, he had Pansy Parkinson cornered outside of the Charms hallway; the girl actually looked pitiable as Esdras towered over her, with his hood lowered so that he could regard her with his empty black eye sockets. Finally, he spoke. "How many house points were you going to take away for my hood being up indoors?"

Pansy stammered for a few seconds before she found her voice. "T…twenty."

Esdras knelt down to come eye to eye with her, causing the Slytherin to push herself even closer to the brick wall and let out a desperate cry. Again, the Dementor held her gaze with his empty eyes before he spoke. "How many house points are you going to give me for not killing you where you stand?"

The mortal shivered as the Dementor regarded her. Finally she spoke. "Fifty?" Esdras hissed angrily. "One hundred. One hundred points, just please don't kill me."

The Dementor sighed and pulled her up by the neck of her shirt. "Deal. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Pansy's legs were moving before Esdras had even set her on the ground, so the moment she landed, she was off. The Dementor sighed as he watched the Slytherin run. Events like this had become far too common and as a result, Ravenclaw was leading the house points race with 834, now 934. They currently held more than three times as many points as Slytherin, the next closest house in second place.

Roger walked up to Esdras as Pansy made it to the end of the hall and turned left, knocking over a group of first year Hufflepuffs. His smirk, however, held no joy. "How many points this time?"

Esdras sighed. "One hundred. I figure that ought to be enough to keep us on top of the points chart for the next few days. The Squad doesn't usually take more than a hundred points a day." He turned to face his friend. "Any idea what's for lunch?"

The mortal shook his head and shouldered his book bag. "No clue. Hopefully it will be something filling. We've got a long practice this afternoon. I still don't see why you're so worried about the Gryffindor team."

The Dementor switched to his mortal form and glided along behind his friend. "I'm not worried about the team, just Ginny. She's performed exceptionally in all their matches so far and Cho is still getting over Cedric and dealing with everything regarding Marietta. We need to be prepared for anything. It's just a feeling I have that I can't shake."

Roger paused and turned to face his friend. "I've learned something about you. When you have a feeling about something, it's a good idea to listen."

Esdras shrugged. "I don't know why you would. It's not like I'm the Oracle or anything."

The mortal looked at him curiously. "The who?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

Practice had actually gone well for Team Ravenclaw. Cho had had a good day and was in a rare form. It managed to alleviate some of Esdras' stress regarding the upcoming game, leaving him in a good mood at dinner. He had already eaten as much as he dared at the Ravenclaw table, so he took his customary seat beside Katie and began mooching what he could from the Gryffindor table. 

He had almost snagged a roll from Ron's plate when Katie tapped him on the shoulder. "Aaron's here."

The Dementor turned and, sure enough, his friend was gliding silently down the aisle with a group of seven other Dementors in tow. The eight Dementors saluted and Esdras returned the gesture. "_Problems, Aaron?_"

Aaron shook his head. "_No, sir. You wanted to see the cadets that had fought at Azkaban as soon as Transom had released them all._" He indicated the seven cloaked forms behind him. "_The last one was let out just this afternoon._"

Esdras rose and smiled, pausing to switch to his Dementor form before giving orders. "_Join me in the Entrance Hall, all of you._" He paused for a second. "_Katie, why don't you come along, too._"

Katie nodded happily and rose from the table, following the Dementors as they proceeded into the Entrance Hall. Once there, Esdras turned to face his colleagues and spoke sharply. "_Attention!_" The eight Dementors snapped to attention and Esdras whispered in English to Aaron. "Not you."

The captain relaxed and glided over to Katie. He leaned down to whisper to her. "These cadets were in their last year of study at the Guard Academy before the Battle of Azkaban Prison. Esdras and I have been discussing what to do with them."

The admiral spoke sharply to the Dementress on the end. "_Cadet Lieutenant Corinth, unit status report._"

Corinth turned to face Esdras and replied succinctly, but sadly. "_313th Training Division, stationed out of Azkaban Fortress. Seven Dementors strong, thirty four killed in action, sir._"

Esdras turned to face Katie and Aaron. "_Seven Dementors. Hardly strong enough to be considered a division. Wouldn't you agree, Aaron?_"

Aaron nodded in assent. "_I do believe that a division is required to have more than forty Dementors under the Azkaban Military Code._"

Nodding slowly, the admiral again turned to regard the cadets. "_We'll have to place them into a different division._" He crossed his arms, deep in thought. "_But which one?_"

The captain shrugged. "_They're battle hardened and obviously skilled. I would accept them into the Thirteenth Infantry, but they are just cadets._"

There was a general gasp of disbelief from the cadets which Katie looked to Esdras to explain. Esdras, however, turned to the cadet commander. "_Cadet Corinth, Miss Bell over there does not know the historical significance of the Thirteenth Infantry. Summarize it for her._"

The cadet turned to face Katie and spoke clearly. "_The Thirteenth Infantry, in some form or another, has existed since the foundation of the Azkaban state and has long been considered the king's own infantry division. It is said that kings are born to the house of Demnin, but forged in the Thirteenth Infantry. In addition to its royal background, it has served as the proving ground of some of the most powerful Dementors in history. Only the best of the best are selected to join. Even after the signing of the Treaty of Edinburgh, the Thirteenth is still regarded as the premier unit of the Azkaban Military._"

Katie bowed politely as the cadet finished. She could see where this was going. "_Thank you, Cadet Corinth._"

Aaron sighed. "_It's a shame they're all still cadets, my Lord. I have a feeling they would excel in my division._"

The cadets, while still at attention, sunk a few inches in disappointment. Esdras turned to face the young Dementors and spoke clearly. "_Cadets Aurora Corinth, Deidre Incaro, Sachiel Basque, Jacob Torrent, Ramius Stiletto, Emory Grenate, and Ian Tabris, you are hereby given field commissions to the rank of ensign in the Azkaban Guard, Thirteenth Infantry Division. Your commissions will become permanent with the completion of your training exam, to be administered in one month's time._" He turned to face Aaron. "_Captain Reaping, I believe that Gregor Kirin is still certified as a Guard Academy instructor, correct?_"

The captain nodded sharply. "_Yes, my Lord. He taught at the Academy for two centuries before starting his restaurant._"

Esdras bowed. "_Good, then we will have Gregor prepare a study plan for these cadets…pardon me…these officers to get them ready for their examination._" He turned to face the newest Azkaban officers. "_Welcome to the Fourth Fleet. You are dismissed._"

There was a moment of total silence while the new officers digested what had just happened. Then the seven new ensigns floated into the air, hugging and cheering and carrying on. Aaron and Katie joined Esdras in watching them celebrate. Katie smiled brightly. "I don't think they were expecting that at all."

Aaron shook his head. "Of course not. But they're close enough to graduation that it won't be a struggle for them to pass the test."

Taking his human form again, Esdras looked up and smiled. "Azkaban needs brave officers like them. They'll be a pleasure to work with."

* * *

Esdras flew low through the halls of Hogwarts. Instead of his usual floating upright, he flew at about knee height and stayed close to the walls. He had already had one unfortunate incident with a firework, and he was eager to avoid another. Finally, he came to the Gryffindor portrait hole and presented his Guard badge, gaining him entrance to the common room. Inside, he found just the people he wanted to see. "Hey Fred, hey George." 

The Weasley twins turned from the window seat they had occupied. Fred spoke first. "Esdras, what a pleasant surprise."

George nodded. "Indeed, it is. Katie should be back in a few minutes, she's in Arithmancy right now."

Esdras nodded, his voice was even and calm from within his hood. "I know. I have her schedule memorized. I was actually hoping to talk to you two."

Fred grinned happily. "Well, here we are. What can we do for you?"

The Dementor glided closer. "I was wondering if you could explain exactly how I managed to get half my face burnt off by a firecracker on my way back from the greenhouses." He pulled back his hood to reveal that his animagus face had charred on the right side to reveal black blood, muscle, and bone. Tinges of silvery ichor were already trickling across the damaged flesh, signaling the start of the healing process. "Do you have any idea how much this stings?"

The pair stared wide eyed at the two faced Dementor. George coughed nervously. "Well, you know, we just wanted something the keep Umbridge busy for a while. We call them our Wild-Fire Whiz-Bang line. What do you think?" He looked hopefully at Esdras, who merely glared with his remaining eye. "Umm…we're sorry?"

Esdras' expression lightened suddenly and he just grinned and shrugged. "Oh, don't worry about it. I like them, they're very nice. You should have seen what that thing turned into once it hit me. I don't think anyone's going to be able to stop it."

Fred turned to face his brother. "This is unexpected. They'll change when they come into contact with magical creatures as well as spells."

George nodded, smiling brightly. "This is even better than we had originally hoped." He turned to face Esdras. "What did it turn into when it hit you?"

The Dementor pointed out the window. "That."

The Weasley twins looked out the window to see an enormous ball of fire rolling along the lawn being chased by Professor Umbridge. They stared in shock as the thing began to roll vertically up the castle wall, then over and on to parts unknown. The three were quiet for a moment before laughing uproariously. Fred wiped his eyes and looked to the Dementor. "I know you said it stings, but if you get the chance, could you please try to run into more of those fireworks. That was just too funny."

At this point the common room door opened and Katie walked in, glowing with excitement. "Fred, George, did you two hear about the giant fireball? Do you know what made your firework do that?"

The three broke out laughing again and Esdras turned to face Katie, revealing his face, the wounded parts of which were now glowing in a uniform silver. "That would be me. I swear the damn thing just ran into me and then boom! Twenty foot fireball."

They were interrupted by the sound of a tremendous explosion from outside the castle walls. The four turned to face the window where a series of flaming symbols had begun to rise over Hogwarts. Esdras and Katie both raised their eyebrows at this and started laughing uncontrollably. Fred and George, however, were clueless. "What? What does it say?"

Katie shook her head, and fell to the window seat, holding her sides as she laughed herself to tears. "It's in Azkabaaner." She wiped her eyes and began laughing again. "It's the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

Esdras grabbed Katie by the hand. "Come on, we've got to find Colin or Dennis before it goes away. I have to get a picture of it!"

As the bilingual pair ran off, the twins were left pondering the fiery message hovering over Hogwarts. George turned to Fred and shrugged. "I guess we'll ask them later."

* * *

Katie stood at the edge of the great brackish muck that had once been a tidy corridor on the fifth floor of Hogwarts. She waved to the Weasley twins on the other side as she spoke softly to the cloaked form beside her. "_This is beautiful, absolutely beautiful. The best work I've seen._" 

The Dementor at her side glided happily over the swampland, creating thin trails of ice over the water. "_They definitely outdid themselves this time. Shall we be off, my dear?_"

The mortal grinned and took Esdras' outstretched hand as he returned to dry land. She laughed happily as they walked down the hallway and turned the corner to proceed to the nearest window where Esdras would carry them up to Gryffindor tower. She sighed happily and leaned against the Dementor. "_I can't wait to see the look on Umbridge's face when she sees it. It'll be a crowning moment for those two._"

Esdras opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a resounding peal of evil giggling. The Dementor cast his glowing green eyes to the corner they had just rounded and then to Katie. "_That sounded like Umbridge. She's not supposed to find it yet!_"

The pair tore back up the hallway and stuck their heads round the corner to see a terrible sight. Fred and George Weasley were in the clutches of Umbridge and Filch. They didn't seem to be putting up a struggle. If anything, they looked like they were enjoying the fact that they had been uncovered as the great saboteurs of Hogwarts. Wafting down the swamp hall, Esdras could hear Filch cackling. "It'll be the dungeons for you two now. Come on."

Katie looked to Esdras with fear in her eyes. "We have to do something!"

The Dementor nodded and crouched down. "Get on my back. Hurry!"

The mortal clambered onto Esdras' back and he took off, floating quickly down the hall and out the nearest window. Their position at the far end of the East Wing of the castle meant that Esdras would have to fly both over the school and across it to come to the main entrance, some distance away. Umbridge, however, would have the benefit of proximity to the main stairwell. The Dementor swiftly flew the quickest path, scraping against the roof as he crested the castle, and swooping back down to come in through the open front door. The sight that met the pair was amazing. Fred and George, like conquering champions, sat astride their broomsticks, which were still dragging the chains of their long imprisonment.

Fred looked across the hall to Peeves the poltergeist, who was floating above the crowd. The redhead spoke with confidence. "Give her hell from us, Peeves." The specter, who had never taken an order in his life, pulled his hat off and snapped to a sharp salute as the twins passed overtop of Katie and Esdras, who still stood in shock in the doorway.

Esdras recovered just enough to call out as the two flew off into the sunset. "The gods of Azkaban bless and protect you and keep you from all evil!" He turned to face Katie, who was still following the pair as they flew over Hogsmeade. Together the pair stepped back into the Entrance Hall, where the student body was still cheering wildly. The Dementor grinned. "_I believe the Weasley boys just declared war on the current administration._"

Katie nodded and looked into the Great Hall where Peeves was already overturning the place settings for dinner. She had a decidedly wicked grin on her face that Esdras found entirely captivating. "_This is where things get interesting._"


	18. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

Well, it's Monday, and once again it's time for another chapter! This time, Ravenclaw Quidditch and even more toad bashing.

My thanks as always to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Snood – Funny you should mention it, but I do know people surprisingly like Fred and George in real life (minus the magic and joke shop and such). They're great fun as long as you're not the target of their interest. As for the house points, Pansy never got around to taking the 20, hence why Esdras asked how many she was going to take. You have to show the Squad that you're in charge, after all. And thanks for the style advice, too!

To the ever faithful KRP (always right on time) – You would think the Squad would avoid him, but what do you expect from any group where Crabbe and Goyle are considered top quality members? I figure Roger's confusion about the Oracle is due to the fact that only a handful of mortals know about her existence. Thus, his confusion is understandable. This is definitely a dream come true for the cadets, and an incredibly high profile assignment being assigned to the Fourth Fleet. Yes, giant fireballs, I wanted something awesome, what's more awesome than giant fireballs? And about the fire text, I figure anything I tell you will be less funny than what you've already imagined. So why spoil your imagination?

NaginiFay – Like I told KRP, anything you can imagine is going to be funnier than anything I tell you, so let your imagination go. It says what you want it to say.

Buffalo1fromSalem – Glad you're enjoying things so far. More toad bashing in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Those of you who haven't reviewed should consider it. It's a good thing and helps build good karma. Plus, I enjoy hearing what you all have to say and your reviews make me a better writer. So go ahead, press the button at the bottom.

And as always, _text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 18 – Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor 

Esdras sat at the breakfast table, forgoing the mortal food before him for a bottle of glowing ichor spiked with dark green ichodrenaline. His face was a battle hardened mask, and the Quidditch game hadn't even started. Ben Britten looked curiously at the glowing liquid in front of his teammate and arched an eyebrow. "The Dementor version of an energy drink, you say?"

Nodding slowly, the Dementor took another sip of the incandescent green tinted liquid. "It'll also help in case I have to fire my afterburners or if I get injured. I should be able to fly faster longer and heal moderate injuries within minutes."

Roger looked across the table to his friend. "Does that stuff work on mortals?"

The beater laughed and drained the rest of the liquid from the bottle. "Sadly no."

Ben nodded and looked around the table where the Ravenclaw Quidditch team had gathered. "If everyone's done, I suggest we get to the locker rooms and prepare for the match. We have a chance to take the cup this year. I do not intend to lose to them."

The seven Ravenclaws nodded intensely and moved together towards the door of the Great Hall. As they approached, the Gryffindor Quidditch team began entering. Silence reigned until Gryffindor chaser Bell passed Ravenclaw beater Demnin. Drawn like magnets, the two pulled their opposite in and gave them a passionate kiss. After a second, the pair simultaneously pushed the other away. Esdras smirked at the mortal. "Death to the opposition, Bell."

Katie grinned to the Dementor. "I'll wipe the pitch with your immortal ass, Demnin."

No further words were exchanged, and the Ravenclaw team passed into the Entrance Hall and then out into the brilliant morning towards the pitch. As they were walking, Roger turned to Esdras. "So is it difficult playing against Katie?"

Esdras shrugged his shoulders idly and took to floating instead of walking. "I don't think playing against her is any more or less difficult than playing against any other mortal. You all are so fragile. You need to see Dementors playing Quidditch. It's not a game until someone breaks their neck, and even then they just end up bracing it and keep playing." The Dementor laughed softly. "It's weird; it makes your feet tingle for hours afterwards."

Roger looked curious. "What, playing Quidditch?"

The Dementor smirked. "No, breaking your neck."

Ben broke up their unusual conversation as they entered the locker rooms. "Alright, heads back in the game, people." Ben went to the chalkboard and began sketching outlines of possible plays. "We all agree that our main trouble is going to come from the chasers, right?"

Trish Cadwallader laughed quietly, tossing a Quaffle into the air. "Well, it's certainly not going to come from their keeper, that's for sure."

Roger shrugged. "Ron will only be dangerous as long as his confidence holds out. Once he starts missing shots, he'll keep missing them."

Ben nodded quickly before turning to Esdras. "You had mentioned that you had an idea for how to handle their beaters?"

Esdras smirked. "Kirke and Sloper are nothing but incompetent children. If they don't knock themselves out within the first five minutes of the game, I'll use my natural form on them. With any luck, they'll be halfway to Glasgow before we've got the Snitch."

The captain smiled at his compatriot and turned to face the seeker. "That just leaves Ginny."

Cho smiled confidently. "She's nothing. I'll have the Snitch in hand while she's still circling the pitch trying to get her bearings."

The Dementor huffed slightly. "Three thousand years ago, my ancestor, King Sachiel III, a brilliant military strategist who helped end the last Dementor civil war, once said that the surest path to defeat is the surest confidence of victory."

The raven haired mortal swung around and glared at the beater. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

Esdras shrugged and slipped on his cobalt tinted glasses before staring calmly at Cho. "It means that one should never underestimate the enemy."

* * *

The stadium was packed, both inside and out. Students filled the stands surrounding the pitch, and the air was filled with Dementors who had been able to take the day off to watch Esdras play. Most had managed to find something blue to wear, a few going so far as to even temporarily dye their black cloaks a shade of Ravenclaw blue. The Reapings floated together over the Ravenclaw stands, with Jacob and Calla holding the ends of a banner which read in Azkabaaner "_Go Esdras, go!_" However, out of fairness to their mortal friend, the opposite side of the banner read "_Go Katie, go!_" 

Lee Jordan's voice rang out through the stadium. "Coming onto the pitch is Ravenclaw! Cadwallader, Chambers, Davies, Britten, Demnin, Page, and Chang!" The blue clad team took a turn around the pitch before Lee shouted into the magical microphone. "And here comes Gryffindor! Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, Sloper, Kirke, Weasley, and Weasley!"

Esdras hovered in midair with Ben to his side. Together, they stared down the Gryffindor beaters who looked surprisingly confident. Ben smirked slightly. "Hey, Esdras, let's knock this pair down a notch."

The Dementor nodded, changing forms immediately and drawing back the hood of his cloak. His echoing voice carried across the pitch as he pointed his bludgerbat at Sloper and Kirke in turn. "Death to the opposition, and you are my opposition."

As the disturbing sound of Dementor laugher filled the air, Katie floated down to the pair of them. "Don't pay any attention to him; he's nothing to worry about. You just concentrate on keeping the Bludgers off Ginny."

Katie returned to her position and, below them all, Madame Hooch released the Bludgers and Snitch from the box. Katie, however, only had eyes for the Quaffle. As the leather ball was released, she flew forward and grabbed it from midair. Almost immediately, she heard a scream coming from behind her. Looking back, she saw Kirke being chased by Esdras, who had both Bludgers in his hands. The momentary distraction proved to be enough for Cadwallader to get the Quaffle from her and drive across the pitch. She was intercepted by Esdras, who flew in front of her and threw both Bludgers straight at Ron, who had to dive to avoid them, leaving the way clear for Ravenclaw to score.

Laughing as he struck a returning Bludger with his bat, Esdras shouted to the terrified Kirke. "Don't tell me they forgot to tell you that I can catch and hold a Bludger."

Katie would have shouted something back, but paused when Ginny dive bombed Esdras, coming within inches of his hood. The redheaded seeker called back to the Dementor. "Hey Esdras, shut up and play."

The Dementor growled and shot forward on his broom, striking a Bludger and causing it to fly in an upward arc at an incredible speed. The angry ball flew through the space between Ginny's broomstick and her body before she could even attempt to get out of its way. Esdras laughed out loud as the mortal jerked back in delayed shock. "I haven't made a trick shot like that in decades!"

The trick shot had its intended effect, rattling Ginny momentarily and allowing Cho a few uninterrupted seconds to scan for the Snitch. Down below her, the action continued. Esdras took a high line and ignited his afterburners, flying directly in front of Ron and bathing him in silvery fire. The distracted keeper was unable to prevent Roger from scoring.

Esdras smirked, but his attention was quickly drawn to the center of the pitch. Sloper had struck a Bludger, but his aim was off as usual, sending the sphere hurtling towards Katie. The Dementor fired all his afterburners, closing the distance almost instantaneously. He was unable to deflect the Bludger, though, instead taking the hit himself, grunting in pain as the ball struck him below the shoulder blade. Katie turned at the noise and looked surprised. "Esdras?"

The Dementor turned and gave the Gryffindor beater behind them a murderous glare. "Do something like that again and they won't find your body!"

Katie smirked as they flew in formation within the action. "You didn't have to do that for me."

Esdras shook his head grimly. "Yes I did, it was aiming for your head. You could have been killed."

The mortal looked shocked for a second, and then smiled. "Thank you."

The Dementor shrugged and struck an approaching Bludger, directing it towards Ginny, who had to swerve to avoid it. "Anytime."

* * *

The match continued on, with both sides inching up the scores. Esdras had given up his torture of Ron, choosing instead to concentrate on Ginny in order to end the match as quickly as possible. Currently, he was in formation beside Cho, beating Bludgers away from her and redirecting them toward her redheaded counterpart. The Dementor took a lull in the action to look around the pitch. Through his cobalt glasses he could see the magical glow they imparted on the Quaffle and both Bludgers, but not the Snitch. He sighed. "Well, I don't see anything." 

Cho smirked slightly. "That's because you're not the seeker. It's over by Umbridge."

Esdras looked closely at the professor's stands across the field. Sure enough, the small winged ball was hovering nearby, hiding in the glow associated with the nearby mortal souls. He nodded. "I can see it now."

The seeker nodded. "Let's go."

Together they flew fast together across the pitch, Ginny hot on their trail. Esdras rolled his broom, catching a Bludger quickly fired towards him by Britten. Ginny was directly behind him, so he merely let the ball go with a short toss, causing her to swerve to avoid it. They were almost to the Snitch now, and Cho had her arm outstretched. But Kirke, not looking where he was going after striking a Bludger, clipped her broom at the last minute, sending her spinning into Esdras and the Snitch flying off in an unseen direction.

The pair slammed into the professor's stands, with Esdras taking the brunt of the impact against the wooden frame. He grabbed Cho's broom and placed her back on it. "Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly. "I'm fine. You?"

The Dementor grunted and rubbed his shoulder a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Esdras rose up on level with the professors in the stands and grinned. He turned his back to them and put his four dorsal afterburners on standby. In such close proximity, the front row of professors was able to hear the high pitched whine as they charged up. As the four bands of silver grew in intensity across Esdras' back, Snape threw himself over McGonagall and Hagrid used his massive bulk to shield both Flitwick and Sinestra. Umbridge, however, sitting in the middle of the front row with no one willing to shield her, was left totally unprotected as the Dementor fired his afterburners. The result was unexpected, though. Instead of the energetic ichor plasma stream normally produced by the afterburners, his left side dorsal superior float bladder exploded.

Cho screamed as she recovered from the shock of the blast. "What happened?"

Esdras unlatched his cloak and dislocated his neck to view the damage. He winced in pain and cursed loudly. The force of the explosion had been directed outwards, destroying his shoulder blade and the left side of his back, revealing the damaged organs beneath. "My float bladder exploded. It must have fractured when we hit the stands. The afterburner caused it to detonate."

The seeker looked worried as she watched him with one eye and scanned for the Snitch with the other. "Are you okay?"

No answer came immediately as Esdras busied himself with folding his cloak and wrapping it around his chest, cinching it tight to keep his internal organs internal. He grunted as he tied the knot and snapped his head back in place. "I'm fine, but I can't float, fly, or use afterburners now."

Cho nodded quickly and flew off in search of the Snitch as Esdras worked his way through the melee to the other side of the pitch. Once there, he turned to view his result. The pink sweater that the toad had been wearing was now charred a silvery black by the plasma explosion.

Roger, direct from scoring a goal, quickly flew over. "Are you okay?" The Dementor nodded and smiled, causing the mortal to laugh. "Only you could turn that toad into charcoal."

The beater was only able to smirk before a cry from the crowd directed the pair's attention towards the two seekers, which were flying in formation near the midline of the pitch as they chased after the Snitch. Esdras pushed his broom to the limit and called out as he flew. "Ben! I need Bludgers!"

The second Ravenclaw beater swooped down, striking first one, then the other towards the Dementor. Esdras caught the first one, but the second managed to pull from the grip of his weakened left arm. He flew forward, directly towards the Snitch, which was being followed by Ginny, then Cho. Esdras lined up the shot and threw the Bludger, sending it hurtling towards Ginny. To his dismay, Ginny saw the incoming Bludger and pulled up. Cho, sensing an opening, rushed forward. It happened so quickly that no member of the Ravenclaw team was able to warn her. The Bludger struck Cho in the arm, knocking her aside and leaving Ginny free to grab the Snitch.

* * *

Esdras was distinctly aware of the blood dripping from his makeshift bandage as he tightened the sling around Cho's arm. Any animosity they had had before the match was lost with their injuries. The Dementor smoothed out the strip of cloak that he had made her sling out of. "I'm sorry." 

The seeker sighed and shook her head slowly. "I should have known it was too good to be true when she pulled away from the Snitch. I just wasn't thinking." She reached out and touched his Quidditch robes, stained with black and silver. "We need to get Madame Pomfrey to take a look at you."

The Dementor smiled softly and helped Cho to her feet. "I'll be fine for a while longer. I want to congratulate Katie." He gave her a hug, being mindful of her injured arm. "We'll get them next year."

Cho smirked. "We have to; it'll be our last chance."

Esdras nodded and smiled as she walked towards the castle and the waiting Hospital Wing. With a sigh, he turned to face the advancing crowd of Gryffindors, who were at once cheering, singing, and carrying an elated Ron from the stadium. Ginny was the first to notice him, and ran up to him. "Esdras, are you alright?"

No reply was given; the Dementor only reached out and grabbed her by the robes, lifting her up to his eye level. Ginny stared defiantly into his eyes for a second until Esdras smirked and pulled her into a tight hug. "Good match."

The redhead grinned and hugged him gingerly once she felt the squishy bit where he was injured. "You, too. I'll ask Ron to fix you up nice with his Patronus. With how he's feeling right now, it ought to heal you up in no time."

The Dementor grinned and put an arm around her shoulders. He thought for a second before he spoke slowly. "Weasley, he can save most things. At times, it's true, he'll leave a ring. But Ravenclaws begrudgingly sing that Weasley could be king."

Ginny laughed long and hard at the newest version of the song and smiled brightly. "That's far too humble for my dear brother. He'll never sing it."

Esdras smirked. "If I fly at him with Bludgers in both hands, he'll sing whatever I tell him to."

The mortal shook her head with a smile on her face and gave the Dementor a squeeze on the arm before running over to where Michael Corner was waiting. As his glowing green eyes followed her, a soft voice appeared at his side. "You're injured again."

The Dementor turned to face Katie, a look of shock on his face as he tried to look at the left side of his back. "Really? Wow, when did that happen?"

Katie glared. "My guess would be that it started when you took that Bludger hit for me. Now let me see the damage."

Esdras knew it would be useless to argue, so he carefully untied his cloak bandage and let it slip down. Katie gently prodded at the wound. Through the silver haze of the healing ichor, she could see the soft light grey of his shredded lung and the remains of his black heart below the beginnings of a new float bladder and the slowly knitting bone. When she was satisfied, she lifted the cloak back up and helped him tie it in place. "I've seen worse. At least you have your head this time."

She was met with a soft peal of laughter and cold arms wrapping gently around her waist. "You mortals worry too much. I'll be fine."

Katie huffed slightly, but eventually looked up at him with a smile. "Just promise me you'll see Madame Pomfrey?"

The Dementor rolled his glowing eyes. "I will. I just wanted to congratulate you before anything else."

The mortal smiled and leaned in, capturing him with a passionate kiss. When she finally broke the kiss, she slipped easily from his grip. "There'll be a party in the common room when we get back. Stop by when the nurse is done with you."

Esdras smirked. "Another check up?"

Katie looked over her shoulder with a wink and a flip of her hair. The Dementor had his answer.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey didn't take long to discharge Esdras. By now, she was all too familiar with the intricacies of Dementor physiology and knew that holding him would be a completely pointless endeavor. So she checked the medical triage spell to make sure there was no other damage and, when satisfied, covered the injury with a thick gauze dressing and wrapped his chest in bandages. She smiled as she tied the last one secure. "Would you like to feed now, or will someone take care of you later?" 

Esdras smiled. "How about both?"

The nurse laughed softly and cast her Patronus for the Dementor to feed upon. Once he was finished, he thanked the nurse and glided quickly to the Ravenclaw dormitories to grab a change of clothes. He made his way through the despondent crowd to his room and emerged moments later in fresh robes and a clean cloak. He found Roger sitting by the fireplace. The mortal looked up at him and smiled. "Well, you're looking much more human."

The Dementor laughed. "Thanks, I think. I'm going over to Gryffindor. They've got a party, you know how they are."

Roger simply waved his friend away. "Go. Michael is already over there with Ginny. Bring me back a bottle of butterbeer or two."

Esdras nodded and glided out the common room door and down to the Gryffindor dormitory. The Fat Lady, in high spirits, let the Dementor into the raucous party. He had hardly taken two steps into the mess before Katie had latched onto his side and put a drink in his hand. "Took you long enough."

The Dementor gave her a bland look. "Gaping chest wound."

The mortal nodded sagely. "Very true." Then she grinned happily and took his hand. "Well, whatever, I'm glad you're here. Let's see if Ron will help you out with his Patronus."

It didn't take long for Esdras to be immersed in the silver light from Ron's canine Patronus. Even though he had already fed, he managed to pack on a few extra soul equivalents to help him regenerate overnight. When he could feed no more, he backed away and bumped into the only other non-Gryffindor in the party, a decidedly solemn looking Michael Corner. Esdras smiled. "Cheer up, we did our best."

Michael sighed and shook his head. "That may be the case, but we didn't win. We were supposed to win."

Esdras blinked in disbelief. "Your girlfriend's team won. Be happy."

At this point, Ginny and Katie joined them. The redhead looked irritated as Michael continued his rant. "But we had the better team. I mean, we have you, Esdras, and you're a Dementor."

Shaking his head slowly, Esdras cuffed the disheartened mortal on the back of the head. "Grow up."


	19. Fighting the System

Well, it's Friday again, and that means it's time for another chapter! This time, toad bashing, snogging, and field promotions.

My thanks as always to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful Snood – Thanks, I always enjoy writing the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor Quidditch matches. It's so much fun to put Esdras and Katie against each other and see what happens. And yes, Ginny is very firm on her feet. Esdras has said enough times that she's the one you have to watch, and he's very good at reading people. I think Cho has forgiven Esdras; it would be more difficult for her to hold a grudge against him because they're housemates and all, plus they're on the team, so they're in almost constant contact. And yes, this is the start of the climax of the story, so I hope you enjoy it. I will be waiting to write Guardian-5 until after the release of Deathly Hallows, I want to try to keep things close to the story, after all. But that doesn't mean that I won't change the ending if I'm unhappy with it. hehe…

To those of you who haven't reviewed, you really should! There are only two more chapters after this! Review while you can. Besides, I like hearing what you think and your reviews make me a better writer. So go ahead, press the button.

And the usual notes apply. _Text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 19 – Fighting the System 

The days passed, bringing the OWLs upon the unfortunate fifth years and the NEWTs upon the unfortunate seventh years. But snug between these two groups, the sixth years relaxed. And Esdras and Katie were certainly relaxed now that the damage to the Dementor's back was finally healed. On a whim, Esdras had ordered takeaway from the Chinese restaurant in New Demnin and they were enjoying their meal in the Great Hall. Katie was relaying the news from the night before. "So Hermione was up on the Astronomy tower and had a perfect view of the whole thing. She tries to sack Hagrid but he ended up running into the forest. But it was McGonagall that they stunned in cold blood."

A piece of chicken dropped from Esdras' chopsticks as he stared at his lunch partner in shock. "Wait, how many people stunned her?"

Katie narrowed her eyes. "At least four."

The Dementor let out a low whistle. "That's not good. Umbridge has gone too far this time."

At this point, Ginny and Luna came running in. They immediately skidded to a halt in front of Esdras. Ginny started speaking breathlessly. "Esdras, Katie, I need your help. Harry needs me to make diversion for Umbridge and I can't do it without your help."

Esdras arched an eyebrow. "This sounds like fun. Why does he need a diversion, anyway?"

Ginny looked nervous and leaned in, speaking as quietly as she could. "He's worried that Voldemort has Sirius. He had a vision during his History of Magic exam. We just need to distract Umbridge so he can use the fireplace."

Katie looked confused. "Visions?"

The Dementor narrowed his eyes. "The Order has known for a while that Harry has been picking up on Voldemort's thoughts. No one knows why. That was how they were able to find Mr. Weasley when he was injured." He grabbed the last egg roll and stood up. "I'm in."

Katie rose and nodded. "What do we need to do?"

* * *

Standing in hall near the Defense professor's office, Esdras was struck with the fact that this was easily the stupidest plan he'd ever been a part of. And as a result, it was most likely guaranteed to work. His part was deceptively easy, even if it made him feel a little uncomfortable. Katie coming down the hallway would be his signal. Ginny, who was leaning against the wall beside him, looked downright nervous. "Are you sure you're alright with this, Esdras?" 

The Dementor nodded. "As long as Katie's fine with it, I'm fine with it. Besides, it's too late to back out now."

Ginny nodded mutely. At that second, Katie turned the corner and began walking down the hallway. Esdras sighed. "Here we go."

Esdras leaned in and pulled Ginny into his arms, kissing her with a passion he normally reserved for Katie. The redhead tensed, but quickly relaxed into her role. Katie, though having agreed with the plan, now found that she didn't exactly like the enthusiasm with which Ginny was returning her boyfriend's affections. As planned, Katie screamed bloody murder. "You cheating, cloaked bastard! How dare you! And with that little tramp, too!"

The redhead pulled away from the kiss and started screaming once Umbridge had turned the corner, her Inquisitorial Squad trailing behind her. "Who are you calling a tramp?! I don't even know what he saw in you when he could have me." Ginny draped herself across Esdras, hooking a leg around his waist and holding the Dementor even closer and resting her head on his chest. "He's all mine now."

Katie fumed convincingly and pulled her wand, casting a hex towards Ginny and missing, striking the wall farther down the hall near Luna, earning an angry reply from the fourth member of the diversion. Ginny and Luna both returned fire, missing Katie by miles and aiming for Umbridge and her squad, which had scattered as soon as the first spells were fired. Esdras simply pressed himself against a nearby door. His duty would be to float to Umbridge's office and kick the door to warn Harry if anyone managed to break through the firefight. The plan was going perfectly until an unexpected element entered the playing field.

It was the silent observer to almost everything that had transpired who changed the course of the battle. Neville Longbottom, unaware of the ruse, fired a one in a million shot. The Patronus charged at the Dementor and slammed him against the doorjamb, causing him to strike his head against the unyielding stone. As Esdras collapsed, he could see the diversionary force pause and look at him. That was just the break that the Inquisitorial Squad needed. Within seconds, the diversionary force was overrun. He collapsed to the ground and looked up as Umbridge walked right up to him. He didn't even have the energy to glare at her before he passed out.

* * *

When Esdras woke up, he found himself on the ground with his wrists and ankles bound. He did his best to roll over and groaned, taking in his surroundings. Neville, who was stuck in a headlock from Gregory Goyle, backed away. The Dementor winced and spoke groggily. "Why'd you have to do that, Neville?" 

The mortal stammered. "I…I thought Katie was angry with you. I was trying to help her."

Draco Malfoy pulled back and kicked the Dementor in the stomach. His voice was a triumphant drawl. "Shut up, both of you."

The blonde Slytherin pulled back for another kick and Esdras let it connect, rolling with the force of the impact. He took greater stock of his surroundings. He was obviously in the Defense professor's office, the ugly kitten plates on the wall gave it away immediately. Ron, Ginny, Luna, Katie, and Neville were with him, and all appeared to be under the guard of the Inquisitorial Squad. Esdras sighed as Malfoy pulled him up by the cloak. "I suppose you think you've got the upper hand here."

Malfoy nodded triumphantly. "That rope has been coated in your precious ichor. Umbridge said it's impossible for a Dementor to break it."

The Dementor sighed again. "Some people will believe anything they read." And, without further preamble, drew his head back and flung it forward, head butting the mortal and sending him sprawling to the ground. He floated into the air, hands and feet still bound and provided a target for the Inquisitorial Squad members to hit. The diversionary force, however, was quick on the uptake, and within seconds, the group of Slytherins was disarmed and unconscious. Esdras floated back down and quickly snapped the bindings. "There are reasons we allow some Ministry lies to proliferate."

Katie thumped Esdras on the shoulder, but smiled. "Took you long enough to wake up."

Esdras smirked. "You try healing a concussion in that amount of time. Now what did I miss."

Katie sighed. "To summarize, Umbridge was the one who authorized the Dementor attacks on Harry, she's a sadistic bitch and was prepared to use Veritaserum and the Cruciate Curse on Harry to get him to talk, and she took Harry and Hermione into the forest to look for a weapon which doesn't exist that Hermione made up on the fly."

The Dementor smirked. "The attack was a secret Ministry operation, after all. Gods, I hate being right all the time." His smirk fell, and Katie recognized the look of cool dispassion provided to him by his military experience. "I'm going into the forest after them. I want you all to stay here."

Ginny looked up from where she was casting binding charms on Malfoy. "No chance in hell. We're going with you. We're in this already."

A quick scan of the faces showed that no one was going to yield. The Dementor nodded quickly, taking command of the situation. "Fine. Finish binding the last of the Slytherins and let's go."

* * *

Esdras, Katie, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna quickly made their way down to the edge of the forest. Esdras was leading the pack with Ron and Katie at his sides. He raised his hood and took his Dementor form as they passed into the darkening woods. "Stay close. Most things in here won't attack a Dementor." 

Ron looked a little pale. "What do you mean most things?"

Depending on species, the members of the group either walked or floated into the forest. They had only been walking for a few minutes when Esdras called everyone to a halt. "I can see the glow of two mortals ahead of us."

Katie nodded and they moved to intercept. The group was surprised to see Harry and Hermione, both of whom seemed to be covered in blood of some sort. Hermione called out as they approached. "You all managed to escape!"

Esdras recoiled in horror and covered his face with his cloak as the pair approached. He gagged loudly behind the fabric. "How the hell did you two get covered in giant's blood?"

Harry blinked in confusion at the Dementor's disgusted reaction while Hermione responded. "We ran into Hagrid's brother, Grawp. He saved us, actually."

Esdras' hood grew wide in shock. "You mean there actually is a giant out there in the forest? I thought Incaro and Torrent were joking with me when they said they saw a giant while on patrol…" He backed away from the blood soaked pair. "Well, stay back, that stuff smells absolutely wretched to me."

The pair, both of whom smelled nothing, backed away from the Dementor and the scarred mortal smiled happily at the group. "How did you get away?"

Ron handed the pair their wands and shrugged nonchalantly. "A few Stunners, a few Expelliarmus, Neville cast a great Impediment Jinx, but Esdras here took the cake. He head butted Malfoy, then Ginny…" He broke into laughter. "Bat Bogey Hex. It was amazing. Anyway, we saw you heading into the forest and followed you. Where's Umbridge?"

Harry pointed idly over his shoulder. "She got carried off by a herd of Centaurs."

Esdras, who had cast a quick Bubblehead charm to block the smell, arched his hood in surprise. "Well, good riddance to bad rubbish. Now did you manage to get through to Sirius, or did Ginny and I snog for nothing?"

Ron looked on as the Dementor, Katie, and his sister all shared a meaningful smirk. He narrowed his eyes. "You snogged Ginny?"

Harry quickly interrupted, saving Esdras from an uncomfortable situation. "Yes, I got through to him but he wasn't there. I have to get to the Ministry and rescue him."

The Dementor glared. "Like hell, we're going to get in contact with the Order and figure out where to go from here. Snape is our closest contact, and if he won't help us, we can use the fireplace in Umbridge's office again.

The mortal rounded on Esdras and shouted. "There's no time. Sirius is in trouble. We have to go now."

Esdras shook his hood. "Better wizards than you have been killed rushing into a situation that they know nothing about. Don't think that you're good enough to not make that list."

Harry glared murderously at the Dementor before drawing his wand. "You're not stopping me, Esdras. Expecto Patronum!" The powerful stag rushed forward, knocking Esdras into the air and causing him to quickly retreat.

Katie screamed at Harry. "What the hell are you doing? Are you insane? Esdras has experience in these things!" She glared. "If you're so hell bent on getting to the Ministry, tell me how you're going to get there."

* * *

Outside the range of the powerful stag, Esdras sighed and looked down to the forest, which was still glowing with the energy created by the Patronus charm. He muttered to himself. "_Foolish mortal._" 

He waited overtop of the forest for the Patronus to disengage. At the moment that the silver glow stopped effusing the forest, he swooped down through the trees. However, he was met by an even faster force swooping up through the trees. The Dementor recognized them immediately as thestrals, each one carrying a mortal rider. Six passed by him as he quickly changed directions, proceeding up through the forest in an attempt to capture the mortals.

By the time he had cleared the upper branches of the trees, he could see the glowing forms on thestralback speeding off towards the south. Esdras merely sighed and sped back down to the forest. There was still one person unaccounted for. He came to the forest floor and sighed in relief. Katie was waiting patiently for him, leaning against a tree. "Took you long enough."

Esdras nodded and pulled her into a hug. "They're on their way to the Ministry?"

Katie sighed. "I tried to get them to listen to reason, but they went anyway. We have to go after them."

The Dementor lifted her up bridal style and took to the air. "They're on thestrals, and thestrals have a top speed faster than a Dementor. I wouldn't be able to catch them on my own. To make matters worse, the Vault Cloaks are in for servicing so we can't rely on those."

The mortal nodded. "You can Apparate after them."

Esdras shook his head slowly. "Inadvisable. There's no way of knowing exactly where they are at any given time and no way to tell what course they're taking. And even if we did find them, they're still going too fast for us to catch. Right now, we have to secure Hogwarts. Besides, if Harry is right and Voldemort is making his move, then it's the responsibility of my fleet to make sure that Hogwarts is safe." Before Katie could object, he cut her off. "I'll go after them once the school is secure. We'll be able to Apparate directly to London; we can get there instantly and cut them off."

The mortal nodded as they swept across the castle grounds to the front entrance. Once they were inside, Katie looked to the Dementor. "How long will it take to secure the castle?"

Esdras smirked and pointed his wand to the front door. "_Hogwarts Security Protocol Demnin 27._"

The door quickly closed and numerous locks locked and bolts shut. Around them, windows closed and shutters flew shut. Throughout every hallway, a klaxon sounded and a calm, prerecorded mortal voice filled the air. "This is a Level One Security Alert. By order of Rear Admiral Esdras Demnin of the Azkaban Guard, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is hereby placed under Azkaban Martial Law. This is not a drill. All students, report to your dormitories and await further instructions from your head of house. All faculty and staff, report immediately to the Headmaster's Office."

The Dementor wrapped his arms around Katie and lifted them up, speeding them towards the Headmaster's Office. The mortal, however, pointed something out. "Esdras, Dumbledore's office has been locked ever since he left. We're not going to be able to get in."

Esdras smiled brightly. "Oh ye of little faith." He reached the gargoyle that guarded the staircase to the office in question and spoke clearly to it. "Katherine Elizabeth." The gargoyle jumped aside and the pair stepped onto the moving staircase. "Dumbledore and I planned it all out when the fleet was first stationed here. In the event of an emergency or a situation in which he was incapacitated, I would be able to declare martial law and the password to his office would reset so that I would have access as well. He even let me set the password."

Katie blushed as they reached the door with the Griffin knocker on it. "You picked my name as the password?"

Moving to the fireplace, the Dementor smiled. "Of course. You never use Katherine, so it was the perfect choice." He tossed a handful of Floo powder into the grate, which, due to being in the magically locked and sealed office, had been unaffected by Umbridge's blanket ban. "_New Demnin Regional Command Bunker, Fleet Operations Command._"

A female hood appeared in the coals. "_Thank you for calling New Demnin RCB, this is Lieutenant Stephanie Trieste. How may I direct your call?_"

Esdras spoke fast, time was of the essence. "_Stephanie, scramble the 13th and 91st Infantries to Hogwarts along with all the men the 8th Infantry can spare. Then activate the 212th and 1102nd in guard mode and scramble them as well. This is an emergency._"

Stephanie saluted in reply. "_Yes, Lord Admiral. The 13th, 91st, and 8th will be there in minutes._"

The fireplace connection closed, but not before the sound of a general alert being issued could be heard. Esdras sighed and leaned against the corner of the headmaster's desk. The professors still had not arrived, and he had one last thing to take care of. "Once everything here is taken care of here, I'm going to go after Harry. That means I have to leave someone in charge of the Dementor forces here, someone who understands mortals."

Katie nodded. "I'm sure Aaron will do a wonderful job. He's around here so often that everyone is used to him by now. You don't have anything to worry about."

Esdras shook his head. "I'm taking Aaron and the Thirteenth Infantry with me. I want you to take command."

The mortal looked shocked. "No way, I'm going with you. Besides, I don't know anything about command."

The Dementor smirked. "The troops trust you; they'll follow your orders. And with a mortal in command, no one will think that the Dementors are trying to stage a takeover." His voice became desperate. "You're the only one able to do this. Micah Redoubt can help you with the major command decisions."

Katie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Finally she nodded. "Okay, if you think it's for the best."

Esdras nodded. "Katherine Elizabeth Bell, I hereby grant you the provisional field commission of captain in the Azkaban Guard. You will take command of the remainder of the Fourth Fleet and protect Hogwarts in my absence." He drew his wand and tapped the shoulders of her cloak. Silver rank insignia of a vulture with wings spread appeared and the Dementor smiled. "Welcome to the Azkaban Guard."


	20. Storming the Ministry

I've tried to write what I want to say for ten minutes now. I can't put my feelings into words. I am a Virginia Tech alumnus. Things like this just don't happen there. Tech is so beautiful and perfect and idyllic. Things like this just don't happen there. Pray for the victims, pray for the families, pray for everyone there. Please.

This is the next to the last chapter of this story, and the next story is up to the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor game, so I should have it finished soon. Encouragements are greatly accepted since I still have the most difficult battle scene ever to write.

In this chapter, we find out that payback is a bitch.

My thanks as always to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review:

To the ever faithful Snood – The reason why I figured that Neville would take Katie's side (aside from needing him to) is that Neville is a very honorable fellow. Naturally, he would side with Katie in a situation like that. And I think it's funny how you say Katie's jealousy is in character considering that in the books, she really doesn't have any character development at all. I take that as a high compliment. Thank you. And you just know Esdras and Dumbledore are the types who sit with their backs to the wall in case a fight breaks out. They're ready for anything. As for how the password is set, I figure Dumbledore just tells the gargoyle what it is and the gargoyle does the rest.

Buffalo1fromSalem – Sadly, there is no toad bashing in this chapter, but just wait until next chapter. And she definitely wouldn't be pleased to know that Katie is in command of a few hundred Dementors…especially not after that incident with the quill…

To the ever faithful KRP – I hope you will be posting two reviews today; I always enjoy hearing from you. I don't know why people don't listen to Esdras; he brings centuries of experience to the table. (Actually, the reason why no one listens is because if they did, the story would be shot to hell and we can't have that.) Besides, you know Harry. He does have that thing about rushing in where angels fear to tread. Esdras has his reasons for giving Katie command, mainly that she needs the experience because, let's face it, things are going to get worse before they get better. Remember also that he didn't leave her alone; he left Captain Redoubt with her to help with command decisions. This is good training for her, and she'll need every bit of it. As for what happens at the Ministry, keep reading…

All the rest of y'all should review. It's good and good for you. Besides, as I mentioned earlier, this is the next to the last chapter. There's only one more chapter after this, so let me know what you think. I enjoy hearing from reviewers, no matter what they have to say.

And as usual, all the standard notes apply. _Text in italics is in Azkabaaner_, and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 20 – Storming the Ministry 

Esdras had already dispatched the rest of the teachers to patrol the hallways. In the event that a student left their common room, the military commander of Hogwarts didn't want a Dementor to be the one to take them back. Snape had remained, since he was the last remaining member of the Order of the Phoenix on staff. And the potions master was furious. "What is the meaning of this, Mister Demnin? On whose authority did you declare martial law? You weren't exactly very forthcoming with the rest of the staff, but you will answer to me."

The Dementor remained calm. "I declared martial law on my own authority, Headmaster." At Snape's shocked expression, the Dementor continued. "That's right. With Umbridge missing, you are now, by default, the Headmaster of the school until either McGonagall or Dumbledore returns. I have reason to believe that Harry is proceeding to the Ministry of Magic in search of Sirius. It is necessary that we get in contact with Order Headquarters and find Sirius. Will you do that for me?"

Snape nodded and moved to the fireplace and Esdras turned to the three Dementor captains in the room. Aaron faced his friend and commander. "The 13th Infantry is ready for transit and battle. I assume you will be leading the sortie?"

The admiral nodded and turned to face the commander of the 8th Infantry. Veras Maul saluted sharply. "We've set up a security perimeter with the 91st and 8th Infantries. And I've alerted my men guarding the Bells to be ready for anything. In the event of an emergency, they'll be evacuated to a secure location. We'll be a little thin here until the 212th and 1102nd scramble, but we'll make it work until they get here."

Esdras nodded quickly. "Once we've determined the location of Black and if he's in any danger, we're going to mobilize to intercept Potter. I'm going to leave Katie in charge of Dementor forces here at the school. She's already been provisionally promoted to captain and placed in command of the fleet."

The three captains again saluted, this time the mortal. Katie reluctantly returned the gesture. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

Micah Redoubt laughed. "Don't worry, Captain Bell, we'll all get through this together."

Katie smiled proudly. "Captain Bell…I like the sound of that."

By this time, Snape had rejoined the group, and from the sneer on his face, Esdras already knew the answer. "Sirius is there at headquarters. He believes that Kreacher may have given Harry some reason to believe that there might be trouble."

The admiral narrowed his eyes. "Then we're dealing with a possible Death Eater trap. Contact the rest of the Order and find Dumbledore. Deploy them to the Ministry of Magic. I'm going after Harry." He turned to Katie and gave her a quick kiss. "_Don't let him boss you around. You're in command of the Dementors and they are the protection for Hogwarts._"

Katie nodded and looked sternly at the Dementor. "_You be safe. If you can't get to Harry before he gets to the Ministry, you'll be facing Voldemort._" She poked him in the chest. "_I do not want to lose you. Do you understand me?_"

Esdras nodded. "_Yes, captain._"

* * *

The Thirteenth Infantry floated over Hogwarts, battle ready. Esdras himself was in command and called out to his troops. "_Once we've cleared the Hogwarts Anti-Apparition wards, we'll Apparate to five thousand feet over Westminster and regroup there. We don't know what we're getting into or where our targets are located. They may already be inside the Ministry for all we know. Chances are likely that this is a trap laid by the Dark Lord. If it is, this will just be the start of our battles. Let's move out!_" 

The Dementors moved quickly over the lake, heading towards Hogsmeade. As they crossed the body of water, they picked up medics from the 1102nd Hospital Division, en route to being deployed around Hogwarts with the 212th Reasearch. Once clear of the Anti-Apparition wards, the Dementors made the jump to Westminster, appearing one mile over the abbey, high above the cloudbank. The Infantry regrouped and Esdras gave his orders. "_We'll descend to the top of the cloudbank. Ensign Corinth, once we're there, I want you to lead a team below the clouds and check for anything unusual. We'll go from there._"

The young ensign snapped to attention. "_Sir, what would you define as something unusual?_"

Esdras began to lead the descent towards the fluffy, white cumulus clouds. "_You'll know unusual if you see it, ensign._"

The majority of the infantry unit remained above the cloud cover while Ensign Corinth led a small team below the surface. It was only a few minutes before she returned, nervousness written all over her hood. "_There are Dementors down there, Lord Admiral. I can't be sure, but I think it's the 45th Marines, or at least the Dementors who used to be the 45th._"

The admiral tensed. "_Did they see you?_"

Corinth shook her hood. "_No, my Lord. The mortals from Hogwarts have arrived. They were making their way to the Ministry visitor's entrance. The Marines were all too busy watching that to pay us any heed._"

Esdras nodded. "_Excellent work, ensign._" He huffed softly and turned to Aaron, narrowing his hood. "_Suddenly, I think we're not the only ones providing air support to a mortal group below. I doubt the vaunted 45th Marines will let us pass by them to get to Harry._"

Aaron looked down to the clouds at his feet and nodded. "_I think we'll have to fight our way through._"

The admiral nodded grimly and addressed the troops. "_Break out the assault cloaks and put them into riot mode. We have the element of surprise. Let's make sure we're better armed and armored, as well._" He turned to face the young ensign again. "_Corinth, I need you to go back to the command bunker and get something for me._"

* * *

One hundred feet over the London skyline, Marine Lieutenant Adam Polomyr reported to his commanding officer. "_Captain Bradley, the mortal Harry Potter has entered the Ministry of magic, just like the Dark Lord said. He also has five other mortals accompanying him._" 

Captain Zeruel Bradley nodded calmly. "_Did they see you?_"

The lieutenant shook his hood quickly. "_No sir, they were so intent on entering the Ministry that we could have been standing right in front of them and they would have never seen us._"

The captain laughed. "_Ignorant children._" He sighed and looked to the city beneath him. "_We are to hold position here and await further instructions from Lucius Malfoy. Secure a perimeter and make sure no other mortals approach. If they do, kill them._"

Polomyr saluted. "_Yes, sir._"

Captain Bradley watched in shock as, while the young lieutenant turned to float away, Polomyr's head and upper torso was ripped apart by a bright red curse. He looked up and barely had time to register the fact that Dementors were attacking his position before the bright platinum blade of the Glaive of Silence sliced through the remains of the lieutenant's body, reducing him to a cloak in a flash.

Esdras cried out as the rest of his troops surged down from the sky. "_Thirteenth Infantry, attack!_"

The rest of the Thirteenth swooped down, waging a fierce battle against the surprised marines and scattering them. The renegade Dementors quickly regrouped and formed an attack front against the encroaching infantry. They fired a volley of curses at the infantry and watched in shock as the spells rippled against their cloaks but did nothing. Aaron called out to Esdras, laughter in his voice. "_Kira will be happy to know the Castcloth cloaks work!_"

The admiral nodded happily and raised his wand. "_Fire!_" Curses flew forth from the infantry, striking the marines, leaving them dismembered, stunned, or vomiting contaminated ichor. Esdras lowered his Glaive and flew forward. "_Charge!_"

The remaining marines fired curses again and, seeing they were no use, turned to their captain for instruction. Captain Bradley merely growled in anger. "_Retreat into the city, lead them away from the Ministry._"

Aaron looked to Esdras, concern written on his cloak. "_Go after them, or go after Harry?_"

Esdras was torn, looking from the retreating marines to the Ministry below. But it was the heavy weight in his right hand that pulled on him. The Glaive of Silence gleamed in the night, and it was Esdras' reminder of his duty. The Dementor sighed. "_Our first duty is to Azkaban. Eliminate the renegade marines. Follow them!_"

* * *

Captain Zeruel Bradley never considered himself to be a coward. Retreat was a tactical option that allowed for the consolidation of forces. However, what had started as an organized retreat had quickly turned into a rout. In the Corinthian top of Nelson's Column, the captain had tucked himself in and lain hidden in the shadows. Again, he didn't consider himself to be a coward, merely a survivor. 

It had been fifteen minutes since the last sounds of fighting had been heard. The captain had watched as his men were slaughtered on the streets and in the air, reduced only to their cloaks by the wands of the 13th Infantry and the Glaive of their leader. However, Captain Bradley's position had remained secure. The great Lord Admiral Demnin himself had passed by but did not see him. The mortals below certainly didn't see him. Slowly, the Dementor emerged from the shadows of the column and floated down the column and across Trafalgar Square. As he crossed the mortal populated square, he was shocked to see a cloaked figure rise from the mortals, then another and another, surrounding him. A voice addressed him from behind. "_Captain Zeruel Bradley, you and your men have betrayed your people. They have all paid for their crimes, now you will answer for yours._"

Zeruel turned to face the Dementor behind him. He was not surprised, though, when he merely saw a mortal. Esdras Demnin had hidden himself in plain sight with his animagus form. The animagus Dementor stared calmly up at the marine captain with pure, glowing white eyes, the effect of Castcloth cloak he wore. The marine spoke calmly, quietly to him. "_Your way is not the future for our people, Esdras. If we continue to follow the Treaty of Edinburgh, we will end up marginalized, a broken people. Voldemort will give us our freedom back; he will let us fill the skies again!_"

Esdras sighed sadly and made the transition from mortal to Dementor. He leaned gently against the Glaive of Silence as he spoke. "_But at what cost? We will never get to show the mortals who we truly are. They will always regard us as cloaked terrors._"

The marine narrowed his hood angrily. "_Let them! After what they've done to us for a millennium, let them fear us! They deserve to live with the fear they've created._"

The admiral looked sadly at the marine and sighed. "_Fear and ignorance can be easily forgiven. You are guilty of treason and desertion, and that cannot. The penalty is death. Turn to face your executioner._"

Captain Bradley gave a curious expression and turned around again to face a slender, young Dementress. He laughed. "_You? You're the one from Azkaban…that pathetic cadet that ran._"

Ensign Aurora Corinth raised her wand and poked it square against the captain's abdomen, directly over the supersolenoid. "_That pathetic cadet has grown up and become an officer of the Azkaban Guard._" Her voice filled with hate. "_And this is for my friends, the ones whom you took that honor away from! Reducto!_"

Esdras floated slowly over the empty cloak of the imploded captain and put a hand on the ensign's shoulders. It started slowly, but soon a torrent of icy tears was falling from the Dementress' hood. Esdras pulled her into an embrace as the rest of the Thirteenth Infantry gathered around. "_Justice has been done, Aurora. Your friends can rest knowing they have been avenged._"

* * *

Harry was in a bad place. Pinned behind the headless statue from the Fountain of Magical Brethren that Dumbledore had set to guard him, he watched helplessly as Voldemort continued to duel with Dumbledore. Harry's mind had been invaded by the Dark Lord, Fawkes was down, and he was consciously aware of the fact that this was the first time he'd ever seen the wizened wizard afraid. The attention of all three was drawn to a deep rumbling sound that came from the ceiling. Action between the two powerful wizards stopped for a second as they both regarded the ceiling of the Ministry Atrium. The two backed away slowly and Harry hid a little deeper behind his statue just seconds before the ceiling collapsed, filling the chamber with a cloud of dust. From the cloud, a pair of pure white eyes glowed defiantly. The voice that spoke was confident and echoed heavily with the thick whispers of an Azkabaaner accent. "Stop in the name of the law." 

The dust settled, revealing the mortal form of Esdras Demnin standing confidently in the middle of the Atrium, behind him were no less than forty Dementors with wands drawn. The Dark Lord arose from his position behind the remains of the fountain and leveled his wand at Esdras. "Avada Kedavra!"

The bright green light of the Unforgivable Curse rocketed towards the Dementor and impacted. Instead of crumpling to the ground and vomiting, Esdras was merely pushed back a few feet by the force of the curse. He straightened himself and smoothed out his cloak. Turning his glowing, pure white eyes to the Dark Lord, he raised his arm and held out his Azkaban Guard badge. "Tom Marvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, under mortal law you are under arrest for multiple counts of murder, accessory to murder, torture, use of Unforgivable Curses, disturbing the peace, foreign and domestic terrorism, and whatever other charges we can throw at you that will stick. You are surrounded. Surrender or die."

Another explosion sounded from the ceiling behind Voldemort. Through the dust cloud, another forty Dementors could be seen, all with wands drawn. The proud form of Aaron Reaping appeared through the dust, his Azkaban Guard badge in his outstretched hand. "Prisoner Gamma Beta 769, Bellatrix Lestrange, under Azkaban law you are under arrest for the murder of twenty three Dementors, cadets of the Azkaban Guard. Under mortal law you are now also under arrest for escaping from Azkaban prison. You are surrounded. Surrender or die."

Knowing a losing position when he saw one, Voldemort snarled to the calmly somber wizard. "We are not yet done, Dumbledore. Come, Bella…"

Many things then at once happened. Behind Dumbledore, the fireplaces of the Atrium sprang to life, disgorging their travelers. To the sides of the fountain, the Dementors advanced, rushing forward with wands drawn to seize their prey. The Dark Lord and Bellatrix Disapparated quickly, leaving the room with loud cracks. At last, there was an angry hiss from the eighty Dementors at the escape of their quarry. Esdras turned to face Dumbledore and sighed. "Damn it all."

The wizened wizard sighed. "I fear it will take more than Azkaban's finest to bring down the Dark Lord."

The pair was interrupted as the blustering form of Cornelius Fudge approached. "Albus, what is the meaning of this. The Ministry is in shambles! I hope you're ready to see reason and come quietly."

Esdras locked eyes with Dumbledore for a second and the ancient wizard gave an angry nod. In a flurry of cloaks, Esdras took his Dementor form and grabbed Fudge by the head, lifting his screaming body into the air as he clawed at the hand gripping his face. Dumbledore roared at the bound Minister. "I am ready to fight and win again, and this time with the Dementors of Azkaban at my side. But you have seen proof positive that I have been telling you the truth, that Voldemort is alive. For a year now you have been chasing the wrong man. And now you will listen to reason!"

The Dementor dropped the Minister and hissed angrily. "I even brought you proof, myself, with my own hands. And you had the nerve to call it a forgery. The evidence has been before you for months, Minister. You have only proven that you are incompetent."

As the Minister backed away from the Dementor in fear, Dumbledore turned to face Esdras. "_Your men will find a number of Death Eaters subdued in the Department of Mysteries, under the guard of the Order. I believe that they should be seen back to Azkaban. There are also casualties which will need to be taken seen to. And someone will need to take Harry back to Hogwarts._"

Esdras nodded and turned to face Aaron. "_Captain Reaping, oversee the transfer of the prisoners to Azkaban._" He turned to Malachi. "_Commander DeCay, take the medics and twenty Dementors to triage the casualties, St. Mungo's or Hogwarts Hospital depending on who and how serious. I will take Harry back to Hogwarts and relieve Katie of command._" The pair saluted and Esdras returned the gesture. "_Dismissed._"


	21. Fight the Good Fight

This is it, the final chapter of this story! I hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. But don't think there's any rest for us, there are more years to go! I've already posted the first chapter of the next story. Read down to the bottom to get the name.

Thanks to those of you who have read, and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed:

To the ever faithful KRP – Yes, the 45th have met their end as all traitors must. And it's not a fleet, just a division less Dementors. But no worries, this will not turn into a war of extinction. There are over ten million Dementors in the world, they will carry on. Besides, there are many things that Esdras has yet to realize and powers he has yet to unleash… As for how Katie and Snape have gotten on, fairly well. Remember, Snape is in charge of the castle; Katie is in charge of the Dementors. With the 13th Infantry is away, she is in charge of almost 250 Dementors (50 Hospital, 50 Research, 70 Infantry x 2).

To the ever faithful Snood – I'm glad you liked this chapter. I'm also glad you like my choice of lines. For the "whatever else will stick" line, I was trying to convey Esdras' desire to see Voldemort answer for everything…all of it. I liked the irony that befell the 45th, too. It's especially ironic because they can all fly and have to think in three dimensions and they were taken advantage of by being flanked from above. Writing the scene for Corinth was difficult, and I'm glad you think it came out well. The Dementors in my stories are just like normal people. They have emotions just like anyone else. The only trouble is the Ministry has been against them for a millennium. As for Snape and the fireplace, you can assume coincidence since I temporarily forgot all about the more sophisticated ways of communication. Heh…

All the rest of y'all should review, too. Anyone reading this story long after I've finished posting should review, as well. I'd love to hear your opinion on it.

As always, my standard warning. _Text in italics is in Azkabaaner_ and I don't own HP.

* * *

Chapter 21 – Fight the Good Fight 

Admiral Esdras Demnin, who had recently stepped down as Military Commander of Hogwarts, sat on the ramparts of the castle next to Katie Bell, who had recently stepped down as Acting Commander of the Fourth Fleet. Between them sat two empty takeaway containers of Admiral Sachiel's chicken, which had been delivered by a surprisingly cheerful Dementor, considering the late hour. Esdras raised his wand. "Pull."

Katie hurled the object in her hand and Esdras tracked it with his wand. He fired a Reductor which shattered it to tiny pink shards. Katie smiled. "Good one."

Esdras smiled. "Thank you. How did you find command?"

The mortal sighed and fell back onto the cool stone. "I don't understand how you're able to balance it with being a student with being in a relationship with me. It was crazy. I was lucky that Micah was there to help me."

The Dementor laughed softly. "It does get easier. And it's not as bad when you're in peacetime conditions. At least you didn't have to deal with the paperwork."

Katie groaned. "Well, I'm just glad it's over." In the darkness, her expression suddenly became serious. "And what about you? You had to destroy an entire division of marines. How many was it?"

She was met with silence for a few seconds. Finally, Esdras replied. "Seventy two. But it served a purpose. Voldemort has less Dementors under his control and those still on the island know the penalty they will be met with for desertion."

The mortal scooted closer to the Dementor and wrapped her arms around him. "You did what you had to do. There was no other way."

Esdras would have said something, but he was interrupted by a cold voice. "What are you two doing out here?"

The Dementor turned to see the approaching form of Severus Snape, who had recently stepped down as Headmaster of Hogwarts upon Dumbledore's return. Esdras, uncharacteristically, smiled at him. "We're eating Chinese food and blowing up Umbridge's plates." He held up a disgustingly pink kitten plate. "Last one. You want to do the honors?"

Snape glared narrowly at the pair. "All students are supposed to be in their dormitories. You two are no exception. And I doubt the headmaster would agree with you destroying Professor Umbridge's possessions, no matter the circumstances."

Esdras sighed and stood up, offering Katie a hand. He turned to face the potions master. "I understand, sir. There's an egg roll here if you want it." The pair vanished their empty takeaway boxes and walked off, leaving the black cloaked mortal alone on the rampart.

They reached the door and started to descend the stairwell. They had not made it five steps down before they heard, from the rampart they had just left, the satisfied voice of one with his mouth full cry out into the night. "Reducto!"

Katie held her laughter until they reached the base of the stairs, then let out a great peal, leaning against Esdras as they walked down the hallway. Finally they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Will you come in for a bit?"

Esdras shook his head slowly. "No can do. Dumbledore wants a group of Dementors to help him search the forest for Umbridge. He's not in any rush, but I do think he wants it done before the end of the night."

The mortal smiled. "Well, I suppose this would be your big chance to show her the nobility of the Dementor species by rescuing her from the Centaurs."

The Dementor smirked before taking his natural form. "Like hell, we just don't want the Centaurs to have all the fun."

* * *

Esdras and Katie had gone up to the Hospital Wing to see the bedridden Hermione and Ron after breakfast. They were not alone. Harry was already there along with Luna, Ginny, and Neville. After exchanging pleasantries, Katie took the opportunity to regale the pair with the tail of how the newest addition to the Hospital Wing came to join them. "So then, she comes running into the Great Hall, screaming at the top of her lungs about how the Dementors are after her and that Dumbledore has to hide her. Well, this morning I had put on my nice summer cloak that Esdras had gotten for me. She takes one look at me and starts screaming that I'm a Dementor, spins around, doesn't look where she's going, and slams right into the wall. Knocked her out cold." 

The real Dementor smirked. "We figure she thinks anything in a cloak is a Dementor now. She also has something about the sound of hooves. That sends her into a cold sweat."

Ron and Harry were laughing hysterically. The redhead finally managed to calm down enough to ask a single question. "What did you all do to her?"

Esdras shrugged. "Nothing really. We got her from the Centaurs, told her that we would kill her, started to feed off of her, and then let her go. All we did was chase her for a few hours. She couldn't see anything in the dark, so every time she'd bump into one of us she'd run even faster the other way. Around sunrise we finally took her out of the forest and then we started dropping her from heights. We'd catch her before she hit the ground, but we must have dropped her about ten times from maybe two or three miles up. The school's anti-Apparition wards extend upwards indefinitely so she was pretty much powerless. Then we let her go near the edge of the forest, pointed her towards the castle, and told her to have a pleasant day."

As the others laughed uproariously, Hermione looked on in horror. "Esdras, that's absolutely awful."

The Dementor shrugged. "The other option was to rip her still beating heart from her chest and eat her soul."

The bushy haired mortal paled. "Never mind."

Esdras sighed and steeled himself before turning to face the scarred mortal sitting on the edge of Ron's bed. "Harry, I need to talk to you for a minute in private."

The mortal looked up and nodded, accompanying the Dementor out into the hall. Sensing Esdras' discomfort, Harry started. "Look, I'm sorry for casting my Patronus at you."

The Dementor shook his head and sighed. "You have nothing to apologize to me for, Harry. But I have to tell you something. I had a choice; I could have either gone after the 45th Marines or gone after you in the Ministry. I chose to go after the marines because I have a duty to my people. And a rogue marine division is a danger to my people and to yours as well. I'm not sorry I made the choice I did, but I am sorry that your godfather died."

An angry fire burned in the mortal's eyes which the Dementor met with an even gaze. Finally, Harry spoke. "We all had choices to make that night."

In the uncomfortable silence that followed, Esdras had one more confession to make. "I know of your prophecy."

Harry went from anger to shock in a split second. "How? When?"

The Dementor sighed and spoke reluctantly. "Near the end of my first year here, once I told Dumbledore everything that we knew about Sirius and that we had let him escape, he really began to trust me and my men. That was when he told me of your prophecy and how important you are." Esdras looked square into Harry's eyes; his voice was calm and level. "You have just found out that you will have to kill a man. That cannot be an easy thing to hear. In my years in the Azkaban Guard, I have probably killed close to three thousand mortals. I'm here if you need someone to talk to about it."

The mortal looked slightly sick at the number of people his friend had slain, but nodded. "Thank you. I'll think about it." He opened his mouth to say more, but quickly closed it. There was a moment's pause, and the mortal sighed and changed the topic to something completely different, something which had obviously been bothering him since the evening before. "You snogged Ginny?"

Esdras nodded and blushed a deep grey. "That was your distraction. Ginny and Katie staged a catfight over me. It was incredibly effective."

Harry nodded and seemed to be at war with himself. Finally, looking through the door of the Hospital Wing, he asked in a nonchalant voice. "How…how was it?" In reply, the Dementor merely shrugged, floated into the air with a smile on his face, and glided into the Hospital Wing. The mortal narrowed his eyes and quickly walked after him. "Well?"

* * *

It seemed that almost overnight, the Dementors that surrounded Hogwarts had become heroes. The students knew that the cloaked protectors had stood guard outside of the castle during the period of martial law and Esdras had made sure that everyone knew that it was Katie who had commanded them. Most students also knew that he had had some small part in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, as well. However, he did his best to deflect any questions, saying truthfully that he had had no part in the battle aside from telling the Dark Lord to surrender or die. 

Even with all this, it was an incredible surprise for the Dementors when they were greeted so warmly by the students exiting the castle on their way to the Hogwarts Express. Indeed, for the first time in recorded history, a division of Dementors received applause from mortals. As Esdras and Katie walked from the castle, Aaron floated down, curiosity written all over his hood. "_What did you tell them? They think we're heroes._"

Esdras merely shrugged. "_I just told them the truth. They made the decision as to our heroism on their own._"

Aaron nodded slightly and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "_Well, the respect is nice. However, you might want to have a few words with Ensign Tabris about not letting it go to his head._"

The admiral followed the direction the captain was pointing and smirked slightly. Ian Tabris had floated down to ground level and was proudly floating around a fifth year Hufflepuff girl. They watched as he said something in Azkabaaner which she didn't understand. Finally, he simply conjured a rose for her. Katie stifled a laugh. "_That's the sweetest thing I've ever seen._"

Esdras and Katie walked up behind the young ensign and listened for a second. Finally, Esdras sighed and addressed the girl. "He says that he thinks that your black hair is exotic. All Dementors are born with white hair, you see."

Ensign Tabris turned around and his hood shot up in surprise. He quickly snapped to attention and saluted. The girl, however, merely blushed and went to giggling quietly. Katie, leaning against Esdras' arm, regarded the young ensign. "_I don't recall you saying nice things about me like that when we were first dating._"

Esdras rolled his glowing green eyes. "_I had been a guard for nearly two centuries. Blond hair wasn't really exotic anymore since I had already seen my fair share of mortals._" He paused for effect. "_However, that didn't make yours any less beautiful._"

Katie grinned. "_Nice save._"

Esdras smiled and turned to the young ensign. "_No orders prevent you from making new friends, but I do expect some level of professionalism. She will be here next year. I suggest you use the summer to practice your English. You have a minute to say goodbye, then I expect you back in position._"

Ensign Tabris saluted again. "_Yes, Lord Admiral._"

The pair walked off towards the carriages. It was a moment before they were joined by the Hufflepuff girl. She held a scrap of parchment in her hand. "Esdras? I'm Ellen Riley. He gave this to me and I can't read it."

The Dementor looked at the scrap and smiled slightly. "He's asking if you will write him letters so that he can practice his English. And his name and address are below it."

The black haired girl smiled brightly as she read the name on the sheet of paper. Her voice was dreamy. "Ian Tabris…" She giggled again. "I once had a quill pal when I was younger. This is much more exciting."

As she rushed off to share her good fortune with her friends, Katie nudged Esdras in the side. "What do you think will come from that?"

Esdras smiled brightly, the sun warm through his black cloak. "Nothing bad, that's for sure."

* * *

Stepping off the bright red Hogwarts Express, Esdras sighed and looked around. The Dementors assigned to protect the train had weathered the trip well. Each car had five of the cloaked guardians floating overtop, most stretching their backs after the long period of inactivity. Katie stepped off the train beside him and smiled. "Another year over." 

Esdras nodded as they moved forward through the crowd, dragging their trunks along behind them. There was still no sign yet of Katie's parents, so they relaxed near one of the many columns. The Dementor looked around and saw a curious sight. "Is that Ginny and…Dean Thomas? What happened to Michael Corner?"

Katie smirked. "Apparently he spent too much time complaining about you guys losing the Quidditch match to us. She dumped him and took up with Dean a few days before the battle."

The Dementor blinked for a few seconds, and then shook his head to clear his mind. "Okay. That's why I don't complain about losing Quidditch matches." He quickly changed the topic. "You know, it seems like only yesterday I was hiding behind a pair of sunglasses, trying to make sure no one found out about my secret identity."

Katie laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist. She looked around and pointed a little farther down the station. "Is that Professor Lupin and Professor Moody?"

The Dementor nodded and grinned. "It is. And Tonks is there, too!" He took her hand and pulled her quickly along. "Come on!" He guided them easily through the crowd before grasping the pink haired auror about the waist and hugging her. "You're all better!"

The young witch laughed brightly and hugged the Dementor tightly. "Wotcher, Esdras!" She smiled happily. "Those Death Eaters at the Ministry did a number on me. I just got released from St. Mungo's a few days ago. I'm a little wonky sometimes, though, but Remus is looking after me."

Esdras nodded and placed the auror down carefully. He put an arm around Katie and pulled her forward. "Auror Nymphadora Tonks, this is my girlfriend Katie Bell. Katie, this is Tonks, and you already know Professor Lupin, but you don't know Mad Eye, really."

Tonks smiled brightly and extended a hand. "Wotcher, Katie."

Katie shook hands with the colorful auror. "I remember you. You were one of the ones Umbridge assigned to expel Esdras."

The auror grinned. "That I was. It was a wonderful piece of acting, wasn't it?"

Katie nodded happily, then turned to the two professors and greeted them as well. Esdras looked around and sighed. "I guess you three are here for Harry?"

Lupin nodded. "Naturally. The Order's work is never done."

In time, they were joined by Harry and the usual suspects. Ron and Ginny and Hermione all laughing merrily and bragging about the spells they had cast on Draco Malfoy and his group, all in self defense, of course. Katie's parents came through the wall onto the platform and immediately ran to embrace their daughter, then Esdras. Mrs. Bell looked especially worried. "You were actually in the same room with…you know who?"

Esdras nodded calmly and put a comforting hand on the matriarch's shoulder and gave her a bright smile. "I was. And don't worry, he was in more danger than I was."

The large group all crossed together through the barrier and into the Muggle portion of King's Cross station. The Dementor paused to remove his cloak and slip on his sunglasses to hide his glowing eyes from the unsuspecting Muggles. On this side, Esdras and Katie were again faced with the guardians of Harry Potter. The pair grinned to each other and walked up to stand beside Harry. Katie wrapped an arm around the scarred wizard and smiled. "Now Harry, you just let me know if you have any trouble over the summer. Esdras and I would love to come over and have another movie night."

Esdras nodded, pulling his sunglasses down on the bridge of his nose to cast his burning green gaze at Vernon Dursley. The mortal wisely took a step backwards. "In fact, we might come over anyway, unannounced, just to make sure things are going well."

Moody let out a rasping laugh. "Hell, I won't be as delicate as those two. If these Muggles aren't looking after you, let me know and I'll put them in their place."

Vernon glared. He spoke loudly enough to make passers by stare. "Are you threatening me, sir?"

Mad Eye grinned and looked impressed that the Muggle had figured it out so quickly. "Yes, I am."

Leaving his fellow Order members to deal with the unruly Muggles, Esdras pulled Katie along and the Bells followed along with them. Katie sighed happily as they stepped out into the warm sun. "I think Harry will have a very easy summer this year."

Esdras nodded and smiled. "Between a Dementor and Mad Eye Moody, the Dursleys should be sufficiently terrified of the repercussions of any actions taken against Harry."

Katie laughed and leaned against her Dementor's shoulder. "You know, days like today make you forget that there's anything wrong in the world."

The Dementor at her side nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to Apparate them home. "Days like today are why I fight."

The mortal smiled and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. "Then fight the good fight."

* * *

THE END of IN SERVICE OF THE ORDER 

But don't worry, Esdras Demnin will be back in…

CROWN OF THE KING

The fourth book in the "Guardian of Azkaban" series.


End file.
